Heir to the House of Black
by PhoenixFire26
Summary: AU/OOC Grimmauld is closed up after Wallburga dies, but Kreacher is hiding a little secret, Harry. Harry is left alone in Grimmauld with Kreacher to raise. How did he end up there? And who will find the little boy and raise him? warn slash/mprg
1. prologue: hidden

Grimmauld place was filled for the first time in many years. Since the death of Orion, no one in the family had been back in the house. The old woman had cut off most of the family. The woman had lived there alone except for her house elves since her husband had died. With on son dead and the other in prison, she had no immediate family. Her nieces she never spoke to. One had married a muggle born and the other married a Death Eater. Since Voldemort was defeated and the marks disappeared, Lucius had come out as a spy, but the woman hadn't known. The hospital and aurors had been informed by the old house elf that he had found his mistress on the floor. By the time help came, she was dead.

Moody walked into the house though he was not quite certain why. As head of the aurors, he would usually not come to such a scene. But he was reminded of Sirius. He believed his young protégé was innocent, and hoped one day to be able to prove it.

He walked into the house. "What happened?"

A healer turned. "She suffered a stroke."

Moody called the elf. "Why didn't you summon help sooner?"

Kreacher bobbed. "I did as soon as I see mistress fall."

The healer agreed. "It would have been quick."

Moody motioned. "We should remove the body."

"Should we not wait for family?"

Moody grunted. "The body may rot before."

He looked at Wallburga before the blanket had been put over the woman. He had only ever seen her in public but for once. He had been shocked when the woman had come to him. Her son was in a cell and had not been given a trial of any kind. She had demanded to know how to get him one. It was the only time he had even heard of the woman showing any interest in her son who had run away from home. Unfortunately Moody had yet to be able to find any proof and gain him a trial. With the help of Remus and others, he was not giving up hope.

He was surprised when Narcissa and Andromeda appeared soon after the body was taken. He knew the family would be contacted, and as the woman's nieces they were her closest family beyond her son, but it shocked him. There was no love lost with the old woman.

He turned to them. "I wasn't expecting you."

Narcissa sighed. "My husband heard."

Andromeda agreed. "I was at the hospital."

He asked. "Is the estate…"

Narcissa shook her head. "It goes to Sirius, even in prison."

Andromeda agreed. "Though his godson could access as an adult."

Moody knew they meant Harry. "And the house?"

Narcissa looked around. "Closed up for now."

"Hasn't been seen but for the old witch since our Uncle died."

Wallburga had not had any visitors that they knew of since her husband had died. It had been three years since the end of the war, and since her son went to prison, but she had become a recluse of sorts. Narcissa and her husband were known as spies but she still didn't speak to them. Wallburga and Orion may have been old bloods and traditional, but like many lords, they never followed the dark lord. It was usually younger sons, with the exception of a few like Lucius who was a spy, and Rodolphus. Andromeda of course was not welcome since she married.

Moody led the women out of the house who stood with an attorney from the family. The attorney used spells to lock up the house for now. Andromeda had been named as guardian of the estate in Harry's name, until he came of age, or unless Sirius was freed.

Moody wondered. "The elves?"

Narcissa shook her head. "The only one left is old Kreacher and he won't leave."

Andromeda agreed. "He won't take orders from anyone now she is gone."

Inside the house Kreacher appeared in the portrait room and he woke up his mistress' painting. "Mistress/"

The painting was awake for the first time, it only worked when they died. "So my time has come?"

Kreacher bowed. "Yes mistress. Your traitor nieces saw the body gone."

Wallburga asked. "Where is he?"

"He be hiding in the safe room. Kreacher be making sure he not be found."

"Good. You will make sure he is safe."

"Yes mistress, Kreacher make sure little master is never taken."

Kreacher went to the safe room to find his new little master. He lock the little boy in the room to keep him safe. He promise mistress no one find boy. The boy not be safe if they found him. Mistress had taken the little boy away from his very bad home. Kreacher take care of him. His little master was in the room crying on the floor. He was very scared. He had seen Mistress die. And he was very scared by the new people as well.

Kreacher motion. "Come Master Harry, they are all gone. Kreacher be making you some lunch now."


	2. missing child

Grimmauld had not been entered in over a year. With the death of the old woman, and her son in prison, there had been no need. Narcissa sent an elf from time to time to check on Kreacher for her. The elf refused to leave the home even if they tried summoning him. It seemed odd to her. A family house elf, especially the main elf as Kreacher was, would be anxious to serve a member of the family. Both Narcissa and her sister, and their children, were the closest to the main line with Sirius in prison. But she was reminded the elf was old and perhaps going quite senile now.

What they didn't know of course was Kreacher had a Master to serve. He had woken Master Orion and Master Arcturus at the instruction of mistress. The three paintings and the elf remained the only contact for the little boy, well beyond the animals he took in.

Harry was in the library working on his reading with his Grandsires. "I am done."

Orion nodded curtly. "Improving."

Arcturus managed a small smile. "We will continue tomorrow."

Harry asked. "I am done my last book."

Kreacher appeared. "It be the last one for his age."

Orion barked. "You will find him one. I am sure Malfoy manor has many."

Kreacher nodded. "I be asking former black elf."

Harry asked Arcturus. "Can I have a story?"

Arcturus smiled. "It seems you have earned one."

Kreacher went to go. "I go get lunch."

Harry had been very happy when his grandfathers were woken up. He liked Grandmere, but she was a little scary, more so as a painting. Grandsire Orion was not always nice but was a good teacher. Grandsire Arcturus was his favorite. He told Harry many stories. If Harry did well with his studies, he got a story. He got many stories about Sirius and Regulus. He didn't know who the men were but he wanted to meet them. Grandmere didn't speak to him for a day after he said it. Grandsire Arcturus explained that both were lost to them.

Kreacher headed to Malfoy manor both for food and for more books. Since mistress died, he had no access to vaults for money for food. But the elves at the manor help him. A few were former Black elves that came with Narcissa. They helped Kreacher and didn't tell anyone.

Kreacher returned and was cooking when he heard alarms. "Someone coming in."

Arcturus appeared in his painting in the den. "The boy is in his safe room."

Kreacher was on edge. "Who be entering? Why?"

Arcturus motioned. "They got through the wards."

Kreacher appeared in the hall. "Who be you?"

Albus looked at the elf. "Who is in the house?"

"I no be answering to anyone. You are no Black."

Severus was at his side. "Narcissa told you, the house has been locked up."

Albus glared. "We know this is one of the places he would go."

"Sirius left him the use of many Black homes."

Albus grunted. "You know him? What is he playing at?"

"We have no proof he took Harry."

Kreacher watched the two men anxiously and didn't like they were in the house. And he liked even less that they were speaking about Master. He remembered when little Master be brought to the house. He remember the little two year old with the big welts and the broken arm. Kreacher be mending his arm and be taking care of him. Mistress had made him promise he never let little boy be found again. She adopt little boy, she make him member of family, he be heir to the family now. He not let Mistress' grandson be taken back to those people. He promise mistress.

Albus was not pleased. He had gone to check on Harry and he had found the boy was gone. It seemed he had been taken from the home three years before. Petunia had claimed he had been taken by social services. But Albus could find no record of Harry in the muggle system.

Severus went to leave. "He is not here."

"I will know if you had a part in this."

"Why would I care about the brat?"

"You loved his mother like a sister."

"I have been nowhere near the house."

"Remus would need help taking him."

Severus grunted. "And you look at me?"

"Beyond the marauders, you were his only friend."

Severus smirked. "I haven't spoken to him in years."

Severus swept out of the house and Albus soon followed him. He was telling the truth in part. He had no idea where the boy was or any idea where he had been taken. But he had spoken to Remus over the years. The man had not been seen much since Sirius had gone to prison. He knew that Remus didn't have Harry or anything to do with this. He had been fighting for Harry but he would be as anxious as Albus to find out.

Albus went to put back the wards when he noticed a cat who he kicked. "Where is he?"

* * *

Harry was very agitated and upset when Kreacher came to let him from the safe room. He was very worried when he couldn't find Buttertail. Buttertail had not come into the safe room with him and Harry was very agitated. Buttertail was his best friend and he was very worried. He looked all over the house and couldn't find his kitty anywhere. He was worried he got out and he would get lost and hurt. Kreacher would not let Harry leave the house except for the back garden, to look for him. Kreacher promised he help Harry find Buttertail and make sure he was safe.

Severus had watched Albus leave and looked back at the house. Albus was a fool to think Remus would use this or any Black home. He was using a safe house that no one knew of. Well but for Severus and Moody as well. With Peter on the run, and Albus, Remus was hidden.

Severus covered his tracks as he headed for the home. "He needs to know."

Remus appeared from his small cottage. "Severus."

"I have news."

Remus knew he would not risk otherwise. "Peter?"

"Harry."

Remus stopped. "What is wrong?"

"He is missing."

Remus sunk down on the porch. "Missing? What do you mean missing?"

Severus explained what had happened. "He believes you have him."

"He thinks you helped."

Remus had thought about takin Harry more than once but he knew the risks. There were too many dangers right now. Moody and Severus both promised to help him with Peter and with Sirius. He needed to know at least Peter was caught, before he would take Harry. Peter was not the bumbling fool many thought him to be. And Remus knew the man was on the pay roll of Albus and not of Voldemort.

Severus assured him he would go to Lucius and Moody for help. They would find out where Harry was. There were only a few enemies alive and most were locked away in prison. If Peter had him, he would have found some way to have Harry's body found. Harry was alive out there.

Remus was pale. "I need to help."

"You need to remain here."

"My cub is in danger."

"We don't know that."

"Who would take him?"

Severus assured him. "I will find out."

Remus hated staying here and not coming with him. He was worried about his cub and who would have taken him from the home. If he was killed, someone would have claimed it by now he tried to assure himself. He worried that perhaps the relatives were lying and they had. He didn't think Petunia had it in her but he was not sure he could put it past her husband. The worst thoughts were running through his mind.

Severus reluctantly left him but made the man promise that he would not leave his safe house. He cared deeply for Remus, and he would not let another friend die, especially with the war over. He swore he would figure out what happened to the little boy and bring him to safety.

A figure appeared in the back garden of Grimmauld. "It has changed little."

An odd cat came and rubbed against his legs. "Meow."

"I don't recall a cat but it has been years."

He walked towards the back door of the house. The gardens were heavily warded and only those who knew the spell, even knew they were there. He had used the back door many times in his life. The wards were much easier to enter without setting them off. The front door, even if you knew the passcodes, would set off an alarm like doorbell. It was loud and would proclaim your entrance, even if welcome in the home. The back door was not. If you knew the passcode you could enter quietly into the home. The door was used only by family and a trusted few.

Kreacher appeared and stared at the cloaked figure. "Who are you and what are you doing with Buttertail?"

The figure lifted back his hood. "The better question is who does this cat belong to and what are you hiding?"

 **An: So it has been a year since Wallburga died. Albus knows Harry is missing and now Severus and Remus do. Who is in Grimmauld and will he/she find Harry?**

 **I hope you continue to read and review.**


	3. cloaked stranger

Kreacher stared at the figure who had come into the kitchen. He had not known anyone who could still come in through there. Not even Mistress' nieces knew how to do it anymore. He was worried the man had Buttertail in his arms. Master Harry be very upset when his kitty go missing. Kreacher happy kitty be home and Harry stop crying. He not like when Master so very upset. Mary Harry have other kitties, but Buttertail his favorite. The other kitties Harry find and take in. Buttertail had been gift from Mistress. She give him to Harry soon after he come.

Kreacher be shocked when man push back his hood. He look at man and he no sure he believe. He be Master but Master be dead. Master be dead for years, since war. Mistress be very upset when her son die. He remember when Little Master asked painting about him. She get very upset.

Kreacher was stunned. "Master Regulus?"

Regulus smiled. "Kreacher. I asked you a question."

Kreacher bowed. "Master Regulus you be dead."

"It seems I am not."

Kreacher motioned. "You have Buttertail."

Regulus pet the cat. "Whose cat is this?"

"He belong next…"

"You wouldn't know the neighbor's cat. Whose cat is he?"

Kreacher looked. "Buttertail be…"

"I am your master. Whose cat is this?"

"You no be master."

"My brother only inherited because I was thought dead."

Regulus had been in hiding for a number of years and almost no one knew he was alive. He had done it not only to protect himself but those he loved. He had learned his mother had died and he had felt regret that she had never known he was alive. But it had not been safe for him to come back and she had died so suddenly. There had been a small memorial and he had been there but had not been seen. He knew his brother was innocent and he had been working to see his brother free. Sirius had been cut off by their parents but he could only be disowned because Regulus was alive. Orion could not name an heir as long as a son was alive. Regulus needed some of the Black resources if he would free his brother.

Kreacher look at the man and he not know what he do. He be told Master Harry be master now. Mistress adopted Master Harry, she make him heir. But she not know her son be alive. She love Master Regulus very much. But she make him promise never let Master Harry be taken.

"Buttertail be Mistress' cat."

Regulus smirked. "My mother was not a cat person."

"Mistress alone."

"The name does not seem something my mother would choose."

"I be naming the cat."

Regulus put the cat down on the table. "Who is here Kreacher?"

Kreacher shook his head. "Only Master."

Regulus watched him. "You can't lie to me Kreacher."

"I no be lying." Kreacher swore.

Regulus didn't believe him. "You are hiding something."

"Only Master be in the house."

Regulus watched him. "I will find out."

He knew the elf was not lying but there was something. The elf could not outright lie to his master. He didn't have to tell the truth to other Blacks if he had been ordered to, but his master was another story. But there was something about how the elf was acting. And about the cat. He could have sworn his mother had once claimed to be allergic to cats. But it may have been that she had just never liked animals of any kinds. He knew something was going on here and he planned to find out what. But for now he needed to go and find someone.

Kreacher be happy when Master Regulus leave. He make sure he gone before he go looking for Master Harry. Kreacher be worry and happy. He happy Master Regulus alive. He love Master Regulus very much. But he worry about Little Master. Little Master not be sent back.

He find Harry in his safe room. "Little Master?"

Harry looked up. "I hear voices."

Kreacher nodded. "Master Harry must be very careful."

Harry was cuddling with Mr. Paws, one of his others. "He gone?"

Kreacher motioned. "He be coming back."

Harry was terrified. "He take me away?"

Kreacher took him to Mistress. "Master Regulus be in the house."

Orion was shocked. "My son is alive?"

Wallburga looked at Harry. "Does he know of Harry?"

Kreacher shook his head and promised that he had hid Harry. Harry was confused when he was told the man in the house was the one from the stories. He was worried about what was happening. He was happy when Buttertail appeared and jumped into his arms. He was very happy his kitty was home and safe. He have the others, but Buttertail his very specialist kitty. Harry barely heard as Kreacher spoke to the paintings.

Wallburga told Kreacher. "Harry is your master. You are not to allow even my son to know he is here. The boy is not to be taken."

* * *

Remus was pacing and anxious as he was in his hut. He knew Severus would keep his word but that didn't help. He wanted nothing more than to have his godson. He had thought of taking Harry from the home more than once. But his little hut was no place for a small child. And he was alone. Harry would not have had anyone during a full moon. With Peter on the run and Albus, he had also worried about his wards here. He had sworn he would find Peter and he would make it safe for Harry. He would free Sirius, and the two would take Harry far from here. But now his pup was missing and Remus was worried. Part of him wondered if Albus was covering up. Albus had a lot to gain.

He was shocked when he could sense his wards were penetrated and he headed out. The alarm had not gone off but he was on alert. Severus should have been the only one who knew, or Moody. The only others who used the safe house were dead.

He held out his wand. "Who is here?"

A figure appeared. "Going to hex me?"

"You're dead."

"Second time today for such a greeting."

Remus lowered his wand a little. "How?"

"Been in hiding."

"Why?"

"Should be obvious. Same reasons you are I assume."

Remus watched the man and had no idea what to make of him being alive. Severus knew the place as it was where Moody sent those who were spies when they needed medical care. He was the only full member of the order who had known it. Albus had never known about this place. Remus had known that Regulus had been a spy. He hadn't known until after the man's supposed death that he had been from the start.

Regulus eyed the man and wasn't sure why he had come here. But he needed some help with his brother and Remus was obvious choice. He needed a way to contact his cousins and Remus seemed to be a source as well. He assumed Severus was the reason the man was here.

Remus motioned. "Why come back?"

"My brother."

"We need to find Peter."

"I agree."

"He has mourned you."

"I needed to protect him."

Remus put a tea pot on to boil. "Why now?"

"I have been trying since he was arrested."

"Why come back now?"

"I assume perhaps I need help."

"You sound a lot like your brother."

Regulus stood. "I assume you can get me in contact with Severus and Lucius."

Remus nodded. "Severus is already aiding me on another project."

"Project?"

"Harry is missing."

Regulus was shocked as he accepted some tea from the man and sat down at the table. Remus told him about what had happened. They both thought it odd that no one had claimed that the boy had been taken. For a moment his mind went back to Grimmauld but he shook it away. Remus assured him that he would have Severus contact Regulus. Regulus chose to return to London and stay at Grimmauld. He reminded the man that as a Black it was safer for him there. Besides, he doubted Remus' one bedroom little cottage would contain the two of them for too long.

He returned back to Grimmauld and wondered but shook away the thought. 'How would he?'

Kreacher appeared when he came in. "You return?"

"I will be staying here for now."

Kreacher looked nervous. "No one live here since Mistress."

"I am sure you can find food."

Kreacher nodded. "Yes Master."

He noticed a cat. "You still have not explained that cat."

"He belong to mistress."

Regulus watched the cat and ignoring Kreacher he followed the cat as he seemed to be walking through the house. Kreacher was upset as he followed. He went to reach and stop the cat for some reason but Regulus stopped him. He knew the elf was hiding something and he needed to find out what it was. The cat was determined to get somewhere and he followed the cat up to the third floor where his old room was.

He saw the cat paw at a wall. "What is in there?"

Kreacher shaking. "Nothing."

"We both know that is the safe room. Who is in there?"

Kreacher ring his hands. "Kreacher can't."

Regulus found wards up but they was Black ones and he was He had no idea why the elf was lying to him and he didn't understand how he could. He opened the panel into the wall and he was surprised when he looked into the room. He was surprised to find a little boy sitting on the little cot in the room. The cat jumped up onto the cot and lay down in his lap where he started to purr. The little boy looked up at him in fear.

Regulus was shocked when he looked at the boy and turned to Kreacher. "You will explain, Now, how Harry is in this house."

 **AN: So Regulus is alive and back, and has found Harry. What will he do with the little boy? And can he and Remus free Sirius?**

 **Please READ AND REVIEW.**


	4. stowaway found

Regulus looked at the little boy and had no idea what was happening. He knew Harry was missing but had no idea how he got here. There was no doubt it was Harry. He had met both James and Lily, and would know their son anywhere. But his brother was in prison and couldn't have taken the child. And though his mother was alive when the boy was taken he couldn't comprehend why she would take him and how.

Harry looked up terrified at the man, holding his kitty to his chest. He had heard stories of the man but he was scared. Grandmother had told him he would be sent back to old home if he was found. He was terrified, he didn't want to go back, they hurt him very bad there.

Kreacher was worried. "You no touch Little Master."

Regulus looked at the elf. "What do you mean?"

"He little master. He be master. You no touch."

Harry buried his head against his cat. "Please don't hurt me."

Regulus knelt. "I won't hurt you Harry. But we need to take you from here."

Harry cowered deeper. "No. No."

Kreacher put a shield up. "You no taking Master."

Regulus was shocked. "I am your master."

"Mistress and Old Masters say no. Master Harry be master."

"My parents? They are dead."

Kreacher shook his head. "The paintings."

He looked at the elf. "Where are they?"

Kreacher pointed. "In den."

Regulus headed for the den to speak to the paintings and try and sort out what had happened. He had no idea why the boy was here. And why Kreacher was under the impression that Harry was his master. The elf was determined not to allow him to touch Harry or take him from the house. He had no idea why but Harry couldn't stay here. He worried that the boy had been alone in the house since his mother had died. He wondered how Kreacher had fed the little boy and the cat. Elves could not simply make food appear and he would have had no money.

Regulus headed for the den and hoped the paintings would be reasonable. His parents hadn't spoken to him when they found out he had taken the mark. His father had helped him turn spy when he learned Regulus was forced into the mark. He thought he already was one but for Albus.

He saw they were all asleep or so they pretended. "I know you are awake."

Wallburga eyed him. "So you are alive."

"What are you doing with the boy?"

Orion asked. "Boy? What are you talking about?"

"Harry. Harry Potter. The boy Kreacher won't let me near and thinks is his Master."

Wallburga smiled. "He is just that."

"Last I looked I was your son. And that doesn't explain what he is doing here."

Orion said coolly. "He has been adopted legally. He is being raised as a proper Black."

"By an elf? All alone in this house without humans? How is that proper?"

Wallburga smirked. "You suggest we return our grandson to those muggles who abuse him?"

"Grandson? Grandson? Even if I could admit to understanding how he is your grandson, what do you mean?"

Arcturus reminded him. "You recall my niece? The squib daughter my brother had from an affair?"

Regulus nodded. "Arabella. We called her the crazy cat woman."

"She was his neighbor."

Arabella Fig was Regulus' namesake's bastard squib daughter. Fig was her married name, and few knew she was a Black. Her husband had died many years before and she had lived alone with cats. For all their pure blood beliefs, Arcturus and later his son and daughter in law, spoke to her. The woman had informed Wallburga when the little boy she had often baby-sat, had broken his arm. She had suspected abuse before, but nothing so obvious. Wallburga had retrieved the boy from the house and brought him here. Buttertail was one of Arabella's kittens when Harry came. Wallburga had legally adopted Harry and had ensured Kreacher would keep him safe. He was under orders that no one was to take Harry.

Regulus went to leave. "I am taking Harry. Tell Kreacher to back down."

"You will not take him. He will not return to that abuse." Wallburga spat.

"I don't plan on returning him. But he can't live like this." Regulus countered.

Wallburga called. "If Albus finds him, he will send him back. He isn't safe out there."

Regulus turned back. "Why do you care? Why are you calling him you grandson?"

Orion spoke when his wife refused. "All you need to know is that boy belongs here and he will remain."

Regulus was shocked when he was presented with paper work by Kreacher. He was even more confused when he found his brother had signed them. They had been signed shortly after Halloween, but before his brother had been arrested. It had placed Harry into the care of his family if he was unable. Sirius had likely not intended his mother but it seemed she took the boy. Wallburga took it a step further and had adopted him fully.

Regulus went to leave. "You can't keep him here. He needs a proper home."

* * *

Regulus knew he needed help and there had to be some way out of this. As long as Kreacher was following orders, he couldn't take the boy. The wards would keep Harry from being removed. He needed to convince the paintings and Kreacher that he had to take the boy. He had no plan to return Harry to the muggles, or Albus. But being raised alone in this house was no way for a small child to be raised.

He headed to back to Remus, reminded that Sirius had not been Harry's only guardian. Remus had somehow been over looked by the paper work. But he was reminded the ministry would likely never have allowed it. He still wasn't sure how his parents got an adoption through.

Remus was surprised when he arrived. "What are you doing here?"

"This again."

"I didn't think you were coming back so soon."

"I have news about Harry."

Remus was shocked. "Harry?"

"I found him."

Remus stared at him in shock. "What do you mean, you found him?"

Regulus admitted. "He is at Grimmauld."

"If you found him why did you take him there and leave him? I don't get how you found him so soon."

"I found him in the house."

Remus was so confused. "In the house?"

Regulus was still confused but he had the man sit and explained all he had known. How he found Harry and the discussion with the elf. Remus wasn't surprised Sirius had gone to his parents. He had actually told Remus he had been. But the rest of this he had no idea. The last time he spoke to Remus, had been the day before he was arrested. He had told Remus he needed to hide, and that he made plans for Harry. Remus had no idea what Sirius had meant. He thought he had simply meant he had adopted Harry as his heir, now he realized it was so much more.

Regulus explained that Kreacher would not allow him to take Harry from the house. The little boy had been alone there but for the elf and three paintings for a year now. And unless they could convince the elf and paintings to cooperate, he couldn't take Harry.

Remus thought. "We need to go to Malfoy Manor."

Regulus followed him into the hut. "Why?"

"Narcissa." Remus said simply.

"They wouldn't listen to me, what makes you think they will listen to my cousin?"

"Lucius can offer a safe house for us, better than this. And I believe your parents liked him."

"You hope we can reason with my mother?"

"Novel concept I know but we must try something."

Regulus reluctantly agreed. "I still have no idea why my mother has done this."

Remus found a portkey. "They won't tell you?"

Regulus shook his head and took the portkey in hand as it activated. "No."

They could see the shock of Lucius and Narcissa when they arrived in their sitting room. And it wasn't simply because they thought Regulus dead. Though of course that was a large part of it. Moody was one of the only people alive who knew that he was. He had helped Regulus stay hidden and kept him updated over time. Severus appeared, as Regulus and Remus were doing their best to explain to his cousins.

Narcissa was just dealing with her cousin being alive when she found out about Harry. They were shocked that he was staying at Grimmauld. They had to wonder as well about things like food and something occurred to Narcissa and she decided to find out.

She called one of the elves that came with her. "Have you been providing food to Kreacher?"

The elf eyed her. "Mistress?"

"You know you serve me and not my Aunt. You will answer me."

"Yes mistress. And books. Since Mistress' Aunt died. Kreacher be asking."

Narcissa turned to the men when the elf was gone. "What will you do?"

Remus said. "We need a safe house to take him."

Regulus added. "And your help to convince them to relinquish Harry into our care."

Lucius thought. "I believe I have a house in mind. It's a bit remote but will serve for now."

Narcissa stood. "I will do what I can."

Remus was not about to be left behind and was coming with them to the house. Harry was his godson and he had as much part of this as any. Lucius thought they would stay in Grimmauld a night or two until he got the safe house ready. The Malfoys and Blacks had many homes but those were too obvious. They needed a home with space for three, but some security. For now the home he had in mind would work well enough.

Lucius thought when they still wondered about Wallburga's reason. "Sirius may be key. We are working to get him out."

 **An: So Regulus has enlisted Remus and the Malfoys to help get Harry out of the house, so he can have a proper childhood away from Albus too.**

 **But why did Wallburga and Orion adopt Harry? The mystery continues. And yes, we will see Sirius soon enough.**

 **Please READ AND REVIEW.**


	5. making compromises

It had taken a lot to convince Harry to come out of his safe room. He was absolutely terrified and even Kreacher had trouble getting him out. He would go only as far as the den. He sat curled up in the arm chair with Buttertail and Mr. Paws, but he wouldn't speak to Orion or Wallburga. Arcturus was telling him a story and from time to time Harry responded to him a little. He and Arcturus had a special bond between them.

Kreacher heard the wards going off, and he went down to find out who it was. Kreacher had set the alarms so only he could hear them. He didn't wish to worry his master. Little Master couldn't be taken from the house without his releasing the wards so he left him in the den.

Kreacher was shocked when he appeared in the hall. "Master Lucius what you be doing?"

Lucius looked at the little elf. "I know you have a child here."

Narcissa stood with her husband. "You know you can't lie to us."

Kreacher reminded her. "You no be Blacks."

"My wife certainly is."

Narcissa added. "I know you have stolen from us."

Kreacher stuttered. "Kreacher no be stealing."

"My elves have told me about the food and books."

"Kreacher ask for help, elves help. Kreacher no be stealing."

Narcissa smirked. "That is a matter of opinion."

Kreacher went to leave. "Master need food. Kreacher do what needed."

Lucius stopped the elf. "And that is why we are here."

"To give the boy a proper home."

Kreacher turned back. "He no be leaving."

Kreacher knew something was up but he wasn't certain what. He not know why Malfoys be in the house. Or why they know about food, or Harry. The elves not be telling on him unless they asked. He wonder about Master Regulus. He be leaving the house. He be saying he take Harry away from the house. He must go to Malfoy manor and tell them that he had been taking food. Kreacher not be stealing. Kreacher help.

Lucius shared a sideways look with his wife and wondered how it was going up stairs. Regulus and Remus had come through the back door into the house. They knew they needed a chance with Harry and the paintings. Kreacher needed to be distracted.

Up in the den Harry heard a noise and Mr. Paws went to hide. "Who is there?"

Arcturus assured him. "No one will take you."

Regulus appeared. "It's just me Harry."

Harry eyed him. "You go away. I stay here."

Remus knelt. "Harry you are safe I promise."

Harry eyed him. "Moony."

Remus was surprised. "Do you remember me?"

Harry shook his head. "Picture."

Arcturus spoke. "My grandson's photos in his room."

Remus smiled. "I was best friends with both your Mummy and Daddy. And Sirius."

Harry nodded a little. "Grandsire tell me."

Remus looked at the paintings and back. "Grandsire?"

Harry pointed. "Grandsire, Grandfather and Grandmother."

Remus was a bit surprised to say the least. He had come to the house during his childhood and met all three of them when they were alive. Arcturus had been friendlier then the other two but that wasn't saying much. He did remember Sirius saying that Arcturus was the one who told him about the secret passages in their manor and taught him chess. He knew Sirius got some of his money from the man as well.

Remus tried. "We're going to take you to a new home."

Harry sobbed. "No. No. They hurt. They hurt."

Remus tried to calm him. "I will never let them touch you."

Regulus knelt. "You are going to come and live with us."

Orion barked. "With you?"

Wallburga agreed. "We already told you."

Remus focused on Harry. "A home where you can play outside, and where you won't have to hide."

Harry pointed. "Garden here."

Remus nodded. "I see you like animals. There are animals where we are going. And trees. And maybe school one day."

Harry cuddled his kitty. "Safe here, only here."

Kreacher appeared. "What you be doing in here?"

Lucius had come in the door. "I tried to keep him."

Harry was terrified. "No, no."

Harry made a break for it and slipped out of the room before anyone could stop him. He found a woman near the stairs to his safe room. He run downstairs instead. He go into the room with the family tree. He hide under the desk there. He don't want to be taken from the house. He don't need other animals. He have his kitties. He have garden here. He be sent back to the hurt place, he know he be sent back, he know.

Harry trembled as he hid. "No, no go back."

* * *

Remus watched the little boy flee and his heart was breaking. He had to find a way to reach the little boy and have him understand this was okay. He looked at the paintings and somehow he knew they were the key to this. They were the ones who had Kreacher refusing to listen to them. If they had any chance with Harry or the elf, they needed to convince the paintings. But they seemed even more stubborn then when alive.

Regulus shared a look with Remus and he knew they were both thinking the same thing. Regulus looked at his grandfather, and had a feeling if they had a chance with any of them, it was the old man. Arcturus always had a soft spot for his grandsons, though Sirius was his favorite. He was just eternally grateful it was not the other grandfather he needed to deal with. Pollux who died two years ago, was worse than his daughter.

Regulus turned to his parents. "We have a home for him."

Wallburga smirked. "Another abusive home?"

Remus reminded her. "You know we would never."

Orion grunted. "Then what do you propose?"

Lucius explained. "I have a safe house for them."

Wallburga demanded. "And who do you propose to raise him?"

Regulus stepped forward. "Remus and I."

"The wolf?"

Arcturus reminded her. "Your son as well."

Orion wasn't pleased. "Not much of a son."

Regulus sighed. "I was forced."

Arcturus agreed. "As you know full well."

Orion grunted. "We will permit him being taken."

Regulus let out a breath. "Thank Merlin."

Orion added. "On one condition."

Regulus watched them. "And that is?"

"You will take us with you." Orion said.

"We will oversee his upbringing." Wallburga agreed.

Lucius pointed out. "The cottage is a tad small."

Narcissa thought. "It is temporary and perhaps a compromise."

They didn't think it would be a permanent home for more than a few months. They would find a cover and a better home so Harry could have a normal life. She proposed that one painting be taken, and the others would join when a new home was found. It would mean they could ensure that Harry was raised right, but all would be comfortable. Though it was not their idea, the paintings reluctantly agreed to it. Regulus was relieved when his grandsire insisted he would be the one. If he had to live in confined spaces with one of them, he'd rather it be his grandsire.

Arcturus allowed his painting to be removed and they took him down with them. They found Harry cowering in the den under the desk. They could see his surprise when he saw them but he also saw his grandsire's painting come out as well.

Arcturus called. "Come out child, it's okay."

Harry eyed him. "They won't take me?"

Remus smiled. "You're going to come with us."

Arcturus assured him. "To a safe house."

Harry was shaking. "Away?"

"Kreacher will come and so will I."

Harry looked at the men. "My kitties?"

Regulus nodded. "Buttertail I believe."

Harry shook his head. "The other kitties too."

Remus asked. "Other kitties?"

Kreacher appeared. "Little Master has four."

Arcturus explained. "Buttertail was a gift from Arabella. The others he has adopted as strays."

Regulus sighed. "The house is a bit small. How about you choose one and when we move to a bigger….."

Harry shook. "No. No."

Remus put a hand on Harry. "They'll be safe and when…."

"I no leave my kitties. My family. My family. My kitties no go, I no go."

Remus nodded. "Okay Harry, how about we find all of them. You'll have to introduce me."

Harry looked at the man and when both Kreacher and the painting nodded, Harry went to take the man. Remus made some cat baskets. He assume four cats would not be that big of an issue even in a smaller house. If he was ever going to get Harry to trust them, they couldn't leave those cats. Buttertail and Mr. Paws were easy to find. The two smaller cats took a bit to find. Harry told him about his kitties. Mr. Paws had been so dirty, his hair all matted, he left paw prints everywhere so Harry found him. Buttertail had been named as he had always been on the kitchen counters, and often got his tail into things. Buttertail was all black and Mr. Paws was a gray cat. There was a very odd looking orange tabby missing one ear from a fight. He seemed to be the oldest, but very skinny. Harry introduced him as Rummy, as Harry found in the rummage bins. The last was barely more than a kitten, a little white cat Harry named Snowy. Snowy Harry found with her mummy in the winter, and brother. Mummy and the brother were dead from the cold. Harry save Snowy and make her feel better. Snowy his new kitty.

Harry was taken to the den to say goodbye. "They say I go away."

Orion nodded. "You will listen to Grandfather. He will continue to teach you."

Wallburga agreed. "And we will see you soon."

Harry worried a little. "I'm scared. I hurt when leave."

Regulus knelt. "I will never hurt you. Or let anyone hurt you."

Remus agreed. "Neither of us will."

Orion spoke. "You can trust your Uncles, both of them."

Harry looked at his Grandsire. "Uncles?"

Wallburga sighed. "Regulus is our son that makes him your Uncle."

Orion assured the little boy. "He will make sure you grow into a fine Black."

Harry nodded a little. "I see you again?"

Orion assured him. "Soon."

Remus went to take the little boy. "Come along. We will go to the garden."

"My kitties?"

"Kreacher has taken them to the new home for us."

Regulus looked at his parents. "I still don't get this."

"You know as much as you need for now." Wallburga barked.

Orion agreed. "We are trusting you."

Regulus went to leave and he had no idea why they cared so much. Neither of them had any relationship with Sirius since he had left home. Or so Regulus had thought. But his brother had signed those documents. He assumed his brother meant another Black but he had his doubts now. Wallburga shared a look with her husband as their son left the room. Their sons had both turned their backs on them and had been disappointments. But perhaps Regulus was back and there was a chance they could get Sirius back as well. The boy though was key.

Wallburga sensed them leave. "I don't like this. Our grandson is not safe out there."

Orion assured her. "He has both my father and our son watching over him. Even if Regulus doesn't realize he is Selena's son, he will protect him."

 **So Harry is in a new home. To those who ask, I haven't decided on a Harry pairing, he is only a child now, but I do slash. And who is Selena?**

 **Please READ AND REVIEW.**


	6. new home

Regulus knew the other two were waiting for him but he went to his old room first. He knew Kreacher had packed for Harry but he had hidden things. He also packed a few things of his brother's including the pictures. Remus had his few adult items and some things from James it seemed. He and Remus would make sure Harry was safe and then look to freeing Sirius from prison. He would do anything to ensure his big brother was free. There was only one of them who had ever taken the mark, though he had been forced and turned spy. Sirius was a pawn.

He found Harry and Remus waiting for him in the garden. Harry was terrified, and was still eying his Uncle from a distance no matter what he had been assured. The painting had been taken with the rest, and Harry seemed worried that they had lied to him.

Remus smiled. "There is your Uncle, are you ready to go Harry?"

Harry shook his head. "No. No.'

Remus knelt. "I thought you were okay."

"You send my kitties bye bye. And grandsire. You lie."

'Your kitties are at the new home, and the painting."

Regulus knelt. "We promised not to leave them."

Harry shook his head. "You want me to leave them. You send them away."

Remus tried to assure him. "They are waiting. Remember, I had you introduce me."

Regulus called. "Kreacher."

Kreacher appeared. "Master."

"Can you assure Harry the cats and painting are in his new home?"

Kreacher looked at Harry. "I take myself little master. They wait."

Regulus produced a stuffed kitty from a rock he transfigured. "Something to cuddle as we travel."

Harry tentatively took the kitty. "Okay."

He allowed Remus to take him into his arms for the portkey was ready to go. Harry had not apparated, at least since he could remember. Or a portkey for that matter. For obvious reasons they couldn't take the bus and the floo was not hooked up where they were going. Harry buried his head against Remus as they told him they were about to go. They explained it was a bit like when Kreacher disappeared and reappeared. It was the easiest way to explain. It seems Wallburga had picked him up in a cab, as not to draw suspicion when she was in the area.

Harry was terrified and clinging to Remus when they arrived. Remus held the little boy against him and tried to calm his crying as best as he could. They had arrived in the clearing in some woods. It reminded him a bit of where he had been living before.

Remus kissed Harry. "Maybe you should look up and see our new home."

Harry trembled against him. "No."

Regulus smiled. "I believe I see one of your four legged friends."

Remus agreed. "Mr. Paws."

Harry spotted his kitty and was allowed down. "Mr. Paws. He get lost and eaten by bear."

Regulus assured him. "There aren't bears in the woods. And all your cats have collars."

Remus explained. "The collars will mean they can't go far from the cabin."

Harry cuddled his kitty. "Okay."

Remus opened the door. "How about we go look."

Harry poked his head in. "It dark."

Regulus turned on a lighting spell. "There."

Arcturus spoke. "Child."

Harry smiled. "Grandsire."

The cabin was not overly bigger than his old one. The sitting room and kitchen were about the size, but there was a second bedroom, separated by a bath. There was a loft above which would serve as a third bedroom. It wasn't private, and had low ceilings in parts, but would do for now. Regulus took the loft to allow Harry and Remus to be together on the main floor. Harry's bedroom was small, smaller than Grimmauld certainly, but comfortable. Harry smiled when he found Rummy on the bed. Rummy was older and didn't go out and play as much. He also found Snowy. Remus helped the little boy unpack and settle into his room. Harry didn't seem to mind the small size. Remus went to work and made a cat tower for his cats with room for them all to sleep. Harry seemed a bit happier when his things was unpacked, and Buttertail made himself known.

Harry let himself be taken outside. He was shown that the clearing and some yards around were safe from animals and other people. There was even a swing for him. They were surprised to find a little hen house out back with a few chickens. Harry smiled as he saw the birds.

Harry whimpered when he heard odd voices when they came back. "No."

Remus held him. "You remember Uncle Luc from before. And this is Uncle Severus."

Severus smirked. "Indeed."

Harry eyed them. "Oh."

Remus motioned. "Why don't you go tell your grandsire about what we found?"

Harry smiled and nodded. "Chickens."

Lucius watched as Harry curled up in the chair with the painting. "I wasn't sure about the chickens when I found this place."

Remus laughed. "We'll have to keep the cats out but Harry quite likes them."

Severus cleared his throat. "We have come about the mutt."

Regulus growled. "My brother."

Lucius stepped in. "We have a lead."

Remus stopped. "A lead?"

"Some of the followers still on the loose have gone through a certain shop on Knockturn."

Remus knew a few minor ones were loose. "Okay."

"One mentioned a rat animagus?"

Regulus spoke as Remus was stunned into silence. "Peter?"

They had both known that Sirius was innocent but they had no idea how to prove it. Even Remus had no idea Peter could be alive. He knew Sirius would never have killed James and Lily. But then there had also been Peter and the muggles. If Peter was alive, it explained a lot. He realized Peter must have been the secret keeper and not Sirius. And he must have staged his death. Peter was key to getting Sirius out.

Lucius assured them. "Moody is helping. If we can prove it, Cornelius will pardon Sirius silently."

"Silently?"

"It is safer if Albus has no idea the man is free." Severus reminded them

They could have tried to break him out of prison but that would solve little. He would be a fugitive and in danger from all sides. They needed to clear his name so he was safe out here. But they knew that Albus would not allow him to remain free. He was after Harry and control. He knew that Sirius had stood in his way. There was no doubt that he had apart in seeing Sirius in prison. It is why Remus had hid.

Severus and Lucius went to leave. "We will call on you if we need aid."

* * *

Harry had gone down the night before easily enough. Neither were certain how well he would respond to having humans again. Kreacher was there but they had made him keep his distance. Harry needed to get used to having a real family with him again. He brought food, so Harry was reminded that he was there, but otherwise he remained apart. Arcturus remained asleep except when Harry sat and spoke with him.

In the morning Remus went and quietly opened Harry's door. He thought to find the little boy still asleep. It was quite early, Remus had always been an early riser it seemed. He could hear Regulus snoring up in the loft though he wasn't that bad. Remus just had wolf hearing.

He worried when he found the bed empty. "Where is he?"

Kreacher appeared. "Master Remus.'

'Where is Harry?"

"Master out with the chickens."

"Why?"

"He go feed chickens. He feed kitties already."

Remus found Harry out by the pen. "Harry."

Harry looked upset. "I try to feed. I can't get food in."

Remus knelt. "It's okay. There has been an elf feeding them since the last owner."

Harry shook his head. "My chickies. I need to feed. I always feed."

Kreacher appeared. "Master's only chore be to feed his kitties."

Harry look at food. "Chickies need to eat."

Remus nodded. "How about we feed together and we can collect eggs?"

Harry nodded. "Yes."

Remus was careful as he took Harry into the chicken hutch with him. He knew they wouldn't be eating chicken meat at least not these chickens. But eggs didn't seem to be a matter to Harry. Harry smiled and happily fed the chickens, and Remus showed him how to pick eggs. They didn't need to kill the chickens for meat, they would have plenty of food and meat. The eggs would be good and Harry had a new distraction.

Harry was led back to the cottage where Remus got him up at a stool in the kitchen while he went to work making breakfast. He decided they may as well use some of the eggs and started scrambling some of them. He allowed Harry to crack the eggs for him.

Regulus appeared as the food was almost done. "Smells like breakfast."

Harry looked at the man. "No breakfast till do chores.'

Remus shrugged at the man's expression. "Harry has fed the animals and I have cooked."

"And what do you propose I do as a chore?"

Harry thought hard and said. "Did you make your bed?"

Regulus smirked and went to take out his wand. "No."

Harry shook his head. "No magic, you make by hand."

Regulus grumbled as he headed for the stairs. "You really were raised by my mother."

Harry worried. "Is he mad?"

Remus put food in front of him. "He isn't a morning person."

Harry giggled a little. "He snore a lot."

Remus smiled. "I thought only I heard."

Harry shook his head. "My kitties think he is very loud."

Remus looked at the little boys. "Your kitties?"

Harry dug into the food. "They complain."

Regulus appeared and Remus didn't push but he had to wonder. He knew most people would simply pass it off as kids and their pets. And maybe that was just what it was in fact. But for a moment he remembered Sirius mentioning something about animals. He wasn't entirely sure what but something about his grandfather and animals. There had been humans in the past with a link to them. But Harry had only been adopted.

When Harry was with the painting he asked Regulus. "Animals?"

Regulus turned. "What?"

"Sirius mentioned your grandfather and animals."

Regulus shrugged. "He definitely shared an infinity with them with Harry."

"Nothing more?"

"Sirius was the only one he ever spoke to of us such things."

"Any others?"

"My mother as a child I believe. It's not exactly like she shared stories."

Remus was reminded Wallburga was a born Black. "Your mother seemed to have been born without a maternal bone."

Regulus looked at Harry. "She seems to have found it again."

"Again?"

Regulus sighed. "Not that she was ever warm, but I am told she wasn't always as cold before….."

"Before?"

"When Sirius was born and she lost our sister."

"Sister? Sirius never mentioned you had a sister."

'Sirius' twin sister."

Remus was shocked when he was told that Wallburga had given birth to a pair of twins. He thought he knew everything about his friend. There was always certain things but a twin was something big. He always assumed that the boys were the only kids. He had seen the family tree in the house and there was no mention of a sister. Even if she had died, she should have been on the family tree. Unless she was hidden for some reason.

Before Regulus could say more Lucius appeared in the floo. "Regulus I need you to come to Knockturn. We may have him."

 **An: So Peter has been spotted and they hope to have him soon. The Black family mystery though continues. READ AND REVIEW.**


	7. rat trap

Lucius had got word that Peter might be coming through the shop. He had summoned help from the other two. He knew they would demand to be part of it. Remus had reluctantly agreed to stay behind though. He was reminded that Harry should not be left even with the elf. Remus was anxious for his best friend to be free. He was reminded though that Peter would be looking out for him. And Regulus he would not. Regulus was an animagus which almost no one knew. Not even Voldemort had known he had the skill to be one. He knew the risk of anyone knowing.

Moody and Lucius were with Regulus in town. Moody was in disguise and Regulus kept to his form. Lucius of course was well enough known in those areas. He made sure to have meetings so he didn't simply look to be lurking around for no reason at all.

He was in Borgin's when the man said casually. "The item you were looking for is here."

Lucius understood. "I wasn't expecting a delivery this early."

"You will find the item near the door there."

Lucius put down a coin. "I thank you for such quick aid."

The man pushed the coin back. "Your continued business is always appreciated."

Suddenly the door opened with a jingle. "Ah Lucius, I am not surprised to find you here."

Lucius sneered. "Fletcher. Come to pawn something you have stolen?"

Fletcher went to move in. "Steal? I am a gainfully employed man."

Lucius saw the rat make a break for the door. "If you excuse me, I have places to be."

Fletcher moved to stop him. "I have an item you may be interested in."

Lucius smirked. "I don't do business with your sort."

Fletcher called as he left. "What's the rush?"

Lucius snarled under his breath. "Where is it?"

A man he knew was Moody came quickly at his side. "It headed for Diagon."

Lucius swore. "We need to find it now. The plan won't work twice."

Regulus seemed to have trailed the rat as best as he could. They had no idea how Fletcher had such good timing. They hoped it was just coincidence though. Albus had been known to use the man as a pawn in the past. They needed to get their hands on Peter and have him arrested. Moody already arranged for a quiet trial with the new head of the department, Amelia. Like Cornelius, she was willing to do it quietly.

Regulus did his best to trail the rat but when he got into the main alley, there were so many scents to be found. He followed though into a book shop, and with Lucius hot on his trail. Lucius was surprised when he ran into a couple he had not seen in a couple of years.

Lucius stopped. "Arthur."

Arthur nodded curtly. "Lucius."

Molly looked at her kids. "We should be going."

Arthur looked at Percy. "Did you find him?"

Percy nodded as he followed his mum out. "I have Scabbers."

Molly shook her head. "I told you not to bring him to town."

One of the younger boys agreed. "Brown noser Percy breaking a rule."

Moody came in. "Anything?"

Lucius shook his head. "No."

They headed to the townhouse where Regulus transformed. "I lost his trail in the book shop."

Lucius swore. "That won't work twice."

Regulus at least had a comfort. "We know he is alive."

Moody reminded them. "It won't be enough to free Sirius."

Lucius agreed. "Even Cornelius will need more proof."

Their memories would only prove the man was alive. That wasn't proof that he had been the Potter secret keeper, or he had killed those muggles. One could argue that he had escaped Sirius trying to kill him and had hid in fear ever since. If they were to get Sirius out of prison, they had to have the man in custody. They could force him to take a truth serum, and prove that he was the criminal in all of this.

Regulus went to turn back. "I am going looking."

Lucius reminded him. "He will be gone."

"He lurks and he won't have gone far."

Moody agreed. "He thinks he got away."

Regulus headed for the door. "I need to free my brother."

Lucius called. "Be careful."

Moody watched the man go. "Just like his brother."

"That is what I fear."

"Seem quite invested."

"My wife's cousins."

Moody went to leave. "He will be free."

"What were you saying about personal?"

"That is no secret."

Regulus headed into the alley again and started from the book store looking for any sign of the man. The smell though seemed to be mingled with the Weasley family who they had run in with. Regulus was not about to give up though. He wound find the rat and prove his brother was innocent. He didn't notice when he passed the Weasleys again as they were headed through the cauldron, to head back home.

Percy was upset though. "Scabbers, he is gone again."

* * *

Remus had tried to distract himself with Harry while the other man was gone. He kept holding out hope that it would work out. He had been trying for years to free Sirius and had no luck. But he was reminded that he was no longer alone in this and he had help. He just hated the thought of Sirius in prison any longer than he had already been. No one should have ever believed Sirius would have betrayed James, Lily and Harry.

When Regulus returned Remus knew it had not gone well. The look on the man had told him it all. Regulus explained what had happened in the store but he promised that they would continue. He was as determined to see his brother free as Remus was.

Remus asked. "You spoke of your sister."

Regulus grunted. "Selena/"

"Sirius never mentioned her."

"She wasn't spoken of often."

"She isn't on the tree. Even if she was dead….."

"We don't know."

"How?"

"She was taken from the nursery. Her name was crossed off the family tree."

Remus was pale. "She died."

"Or was blood adopted."

"They never found out how?"

Regulus shook his head. "I don't think my mother ever forgave anyone for it."

As many old bloods, she normally would have given birth at home. Unfortunately there had been complications and she was in the hospital. Selena had been taken from her room for observation and had gone missing. Wallburga had always believed that her daughter was alive. But they never found out what had happened to her. The woman seemed to have shut her eat off to her sons after the loss of her daughter.

Remus looked at Harry for a moment but he shook his head. He was reminded that Sirius had gone to his parents for help with his godson. He had no idea how he had convinced the old bat to help him with Harry. The woman's feelings about half bloods had always been well known.

Lucius surprised them for the second time but in person. "I have news."

Regulus was confused. "I just left you."

Harry was scared by the seriousness. "What is wrong?"

Remus looked at the little boy. "Why don't you go and see the chickens?"

Harry nodded timidly. "Okay."

Lucius watched and turned. "The Weasleys."

Regulus was confused. "You don't think they are involved?"

Remus almost laughed. "Molly would never."

"Do you remember one of the boys was looking for something?"

Regulus nodded. "A pet."

"Moody spoke to Arthur, seems Percy has a pet named Scabbers, a rat."

Remus stopped. "Rats aren't that uncommon. The family has little money."

"A rat he and Charlie have had as a pet since Christmas 1981. It's missing some toes."

Remus was shocked. "Toes? Like the fingers that Peter…"

Regulus finished. "Must have cut off when he fled."

Moody had seemed to think that Fletcher was too much of a coincidence and had gone back to look. He had instead run into Arthur. It seems Arthur had been looking for his son's pet once again. Percy had insisted on bringing the rat to town and it seemed he escaped a lot. Somehow Remus was not surprised. Peter didn't have it in him to rough it as a spy on the run. Living in a cage might not be glamorous, but it would be comfortable and well fed, unlike being on the run. And no one would think to look among the Prewett twins' family, if they thought him alive.

Regulus felt something was wrong. "Where is Harry?"

Remus reminded him. "With the chickens."

"We need to get him."

Lucius was confused. "No one came through the wards."

Regulus headed for the door. "You did."

"Because I know the wards."

Regulus snarled. "I smell him."

Lucius was confused. "He may have…."

Remus heard a scream. "Harry."

Lucius ran with them. "He must have tracked me."

They heard another scream and something crash. "No."

The three men ran towards the sound which was coming from the chicken hutch where Harry was meant to have been. They were shocked to find Kreacher outside. It seemed the elf had been kept out by some kind of wards. Peter would never have known such wards on his own. But they knew he had some help along the way. Their only relief was the man would not have had time to notify Albus before he had come. They burst into the coop where they spotted a terrified Harry in a corner, holding a ball of fur against him, and sure enough found Peter, in human form. Before Peter could react, Lucius sent a stunner at the man, and he fell to the floor. They knew they would need to erase his memories after.

Remus knelt next to Harry. "I know it must have been scary but you are safe."

Harry sobbed as he held his kitty. "Rummy, he hurt Rummy. Rummy has to be okay. Please make Rummy okay, please."

 **AN: So Selena is indeed Regulus and Sirius' lost sister. But is she indeed Harry's mother?**

 **Peter is caught, but how was he stopped in that barn? And can they free Sirius without Albus knowing?**


	8. lies revealed

Moody had come with them into the barn and he saw to the man. He had been summoned with the help of Kreacher. He would arrange for a trial through the newly appointed Amelia. He trusted the woman and she would keep this a secret for them. He hoped Sirius would be free later that evening at latest if it worked. All Albus had to know was there was someone in Sirius' cell, he wouldn't know who it was.

Remus and Regulus remained with a terrified Harry as Lucius went with Moody. Harry was sobbing as he held his cat to him and they thought it was simply fear at first. His words about his cat though stopped them. Remus felt a pit in his stomach when he saw blood on the ground.

He asked. "What happened?"

Harry sobbed. "Rat man try to hurt me. I send my kitties with the chickens but Rummy not listen."

"With the chickens?"

Harry pointed out into the coop. "Outside. I say protect chicks. Buttertail and Mr. Paws go."

Regulus sighed. "Harry you know cats eat chickens."

Harry shook his head. "I tell my kitties no hurt the chickies, they listen. Snowy is not allowed in, she still naughty."

Remus nodded. "Okay. What happened?"

"Rummy try to stop the rat but rat bit him and then he become man. He hurt Rummy, he hurt him."

Remus touched the cat. "Harry, there is a lot of blood. I am not sure….."

"No, no, he no die. He no die."

Regulus tried. "Some kitties go to heaven Harry."

"Aunty Arabella tell me. Rummy no old. Rummy save me. Rummy no die."

Lucius appeared. "Moody has Amelia summoned."

Regulus looked at Remus. "One of us should go."

Remus looked at Lucius. "Xeno?"

Lucius looked at Harry and was told about the cat. He was reminded both Xeno and his wife worked with animals and not simply the paper. Xeno was mainly a reporter and a zoologist. But his wife was a skilled animal healer. Lucius had worked with the couple during the war as had others. They had used their paper to get information out between spies and the light side. And they had worked with the underground as well. Even Albus was unaware that they had been involved. The only connection was that Xeno and his wife were neighbors and friends of the Weasleys.

Remus knew even if there was no chance, they had to try something. Harry wouldn't forgive them if they allowed his cat to die without trying. Remus would take the cat to Xeno and his wife in hopes they could help. Regulus again would go alone.

Remus motioned. "Let me take Rummy."

Harry shook his head. "No."

"I am going to take him to a friend who can help."

Harry looked up. "Really?"

"I can't promise but she will do all she can."

Harry didn't let go. "I come with you."

Remus worried. "We have to go into a town. I don't…."

Harry trembled. "Rummy be scared if I don't come."

"We will have to apparate again. You didn't like it."

"Rummy needs me." Harry was firm.

Remus nodded. "Okay Harry. Come."

Harry looked at the coop first. "Mr. Paws, Buttertail, come."

Regulus watched in shock. "I am seeing things."

Harry let Remus pick him and Rummy up. "They listen to me. They not naughty."

Sure enough behind the two cats, the chickens came trailing in after them. It seemed not a feather had been harmed. Harry didn't leave the cats in the coop though as he and his Uncle left. Remus was confused and he could see the other men were. Those cats should have tried something. They had no idea how Harry had managed that with the cats. But for now their attention was on the cat and on Peter. Regulus headed to the ministry under disguise and see to having his brother free. Remus took Harry and his cat, with a disguise from Moody, to Xeno's home.

The house of Xeno, Pandora and Luna was as unique as the family who lived in it and the magazine published from it. He had met the couple a handful of times but Lucius had sent an owl ahead with word. Pandora was waiting for them, and Harry reluctantly handed over his kitty.

Pandora was surprised. "What happened?"

Remus explained. "I know there is….."

"The wounds aren't bad. Who healed him?"

Remus was confused. "What do you mean?"

"Basic skills but the bleeding stopped and most of the cuts cleaned up."

Remus shook his head. "He lost his ear before Harry found him."

Pandora watched Harry looking at the cat. "The child?" 

"Harry would not hurt his cat."

Pandora shook her head. "I think he helped."

Remus was confused. "He is only a small child."

Pandora knelt. "Harry, can I ask you something?"

Harry looked up. "Is Rummy okay?"

Pandora nodded. "He will be okay in a few days. Did you stop the bleeding?"

Harry didn't answer but simply went and sat with his cat. Pandora was as confused as Remus but she saw no other possible way. A natural healer was pretty uncommon among humans. Pandora had some skill but she was half veela, her mother was an Irish veela. But she could see no other explanation. But the Potters had no veela blood as far as Remus knew. There were some humans as well, but that was even rarer.

Pandora admitted. "I have never met one, but my mother often spoke of a girl in school with a gift."

Remus asked. "Who?"

"Wallburga Black."

* * *

Regulus had headed to the ministry with Lucius and Moody. He knew the risk he was taking. He had been given a pardon and he was known to be alive by some. But there were many who would come after him if they knew he was alive. And now he had more people to worry about. But he had come too far to not be there. He had spent the last three years trying to see his brother free. Thanks to Harry, Peter was caught and Sirius would hopefully be free from his cell soon. He knew they would both have to remain in hiding for now, but his brother would be returned.

Amelia was not the only one who was waiting for them. He was surprised to find the newly elected minister of magic there. Both he and Amelia were new to their job. Many were shocked by Amelia. Most had thought her older brother, Lord Bones, also a lawyer, would be named.

Lucius saw his concern. "Cornelius can be trusted."

The man nodded. "I know the value of allies."

"And has no love for Albus." Moody added/ 

Cornelius shrugged/ "That too."

Amelia was cautious. "I am not sure about this."

Lucius reminded her. "It's being done by the book."

Moody agreed. "Simply away from the press."

Amelia sighed. "It is the only reason I agreed."

Cornelius looked at the man. "This is him?""

Lucius motioned to the hand. "Missing the fingers."

Amelia pointed out. "Not proof he did anything."

Moody took out a bottle. "That is what this is for."

Amelia took the bottle. "It needs to be tested."

Moody agreed. "It came from our stocks."

If Severus had brewed it there could be some questions about if it had been tampered with. The man was not trusted and he was friends with Lucius. But the potion had come from their stocks and Amelia was able to perform a simple test on the potion. She could tell that it hadn't been tampered with. Amelia started the process. With her there, the questioning was legal, and he could be sent to prison as well.

Peter fought them but he was fed the potion and he was asked some questions to prove the potion had worked. Regulus held his breath when the man was asked if he had been the secret keeper for the Potters. Regulus knew he must have been but he had to say it.

Peter spat. "Yes. Dear old Sirius convinced them. Thought no one would guess me."

Regulus was furious. "Handed them over? Saved your own skin?"

Peter spat. "Was under orders."

Amelia demanded. "From who?"

Peter smirked. "I can't tell."

Lucius understood. "Took an oath."

Regulus demanded. "My brother?"

"The fool cornered me. I blew up the damn muggles and disappeared."

Regulus looked at the woman. "Proof."

Amelia agreed. "Yes."

Peter spat. "You know I will be free. And Harry….."

Regulus snarled. "You will never come near him."

Lucius looked at Amelia. "His memories need wiped."

"I can't simply authorize that."

Cornelius spoke. "But I can."

Peter's memories of Harry were wiped from his mind thanks to a spell. He was officially found guilty and he was to be sent to prison. Regulus still held his breath until a second set of forms were sent for and signed. A full pardon was issued for Sirius and he was to be retrieved right away. It would be kept on the down low. IT was an official release, not a pardon as his name had been cleared, but no one else would know.

Moody left to take Pete himself to the prison and bring Sirius back. Regulus and Lucius left but they headed to Otterly instead of staying there. Sirius would not be taken to the ministry. He would be freed and he would come to them in hiding. Lucius promised to find a new home soon.

He found Remus watching Harry with a little girl and the cat. "How is he?"

"He will be fine."

Regulus watched. "I am glad Pandora could save him."

Remus shook his head. "She thinks Harry did."

"Harry? He is four."

Remus said. "She says your mother had elemental powers. Animals."

"I told you I thought she had some link. My grandsire as well."

Remus watched Harry. "James has some Black blood."

"Pretty remote."

"Maybe it is why your mother took him."

Regulus reminded him. "My brother asked."

"And we know how much your mother cared about that."

Regulus sighed. "You can ask my brother yourself soon."

Remus was shocked. "He is free?"

Regulus nodded. "Moody has gone for him."

They retrieved Harry was Regulus told him how things had gone in the ministry. Remus wasn't surprised but his blood still boiled to hear it for truth. He was relieved Peter was caught and Sirius was on his way home, but this was still a shock for him. They took Harry back to their cottage. Though Lucius would need a larger home for them and soon, it was where Sirius would be brought. Remus was anxious to see him.

He was anxious when they arrived. "How long?"

Regulus shook his head. "I don't know."

Sirius answered for himself. "I wondered when you'd arrive."

Remus was amazed. "Siri."

Sirius took him into his arms. "I missed you Moony."

Remus held to him. "I have tried so hard…."

"I know."

Regulus grunted. "What am I over here?"

Sirius turned. "My little brother."

Regulus was caught up in his own hug. "Missed you too big brother."

Sirius pulled back. "I thought you dead."

"Been trying to free you from behind the scenes."

Harry's little voice cut in. "Sirius?"

Sirius looked and knelt. "Hey Harry, do you remember me?"

Harry shook his head. "Grandsire told me. Grandmother cry when I say I want to meet you."

Sirius drank in the little boy. His brother, his best friend and Harry, the three most precious things in his life. He loved them all and was relieved to be reunited with them all. He had not been surprised to learn Harry was with his family and relieved to hear Remus was with them as well. He was shocked by the death of his mother and by his brother being alive. He had never thought it would turn out like this, when he asked her to help. When he said it, both Regulus and Remus demanded answers, neither of them understood why he would go to Wallburga for help.

Sirius smiled. "Because I knew she would protect her grandson."

Remus was confused. "She calls him that but why? He is your godson but….."

Sirius shook his head. "He is my nephew. He is my sister's little boy."

Remus was so confused. "He isn't. We were at the hospital. Lily gave birth to him."

They watched as Sirius looked at the little boy and had to wonder. He had been taken in by Wallburga and she hated half-bloods. The woman had called him her grandson and had taken care of him as best as she could. And there were the cats. Not just how he seemed to have healed Rummy, but also the bond he seemed to have with them as well. But they were there when Harry was born. Lily was his mother. He had her eyes.

Sirius smiled. "He is Lily's son and Selena's. There is a reason James used to joke in her temper and stubbornness, she was my female half."

 **An: So Sirius is free and the truth about Harry and his mother is coming out as well. I promise the rest will be revealed next chapter**


	9. maternity mystery

Remus was confused by Sirius and what he was saying. He did remember hearing James say the very thing. Sirius and Lily had often sparred over the simplest things. Remus and Lily had been friends before the marauders, but she and Sirius had a rough start. James had often told them because they had too much in common. They were both stubborn and opinionated, which made them butt heads as often as they did. Some people said men often married women like their mother. Remus himself had joked James had married a woman just like his best friend and near brother.

Sirius knew it would be a shock to both Remus and his brother. He had found out when Harry was a baby and it had made his love for his little godson only grow tenfold for him. He had been willing to do anything including going to his mother to help protect him.

Remus was confused. "James used to joke."

Sirius had a small smile. "Turns out to not have been one."

"Are you trying to tell me that Lily is your twin?"

Sirius nodded. "She was."

Remus was confused. "How? I don't get this."

Sirius reminded him. "She was adopted."

Remus nodded. "Petunia told her before she and James married."

"When Petunia refused to come to their wedding. Lily wasn't her sister."

Regulus cut in. "And that made you know she was our sister?"

Sirius shook his head. "Not right away."

"How? How do you know she was our sister?"

Sirius looked at Harry. "Harry can you do me a favor?"

Harry eyed him. "What?"

"Can you show me the mark on your belly?"

Harry looked at his kitty. "He needs bed."

Sirius nodded. "How about we put him to bed?"

Harry led his way into the cottage. Pandora had assured him that Rummy just needed a few days of rest and he would be okay again. Harry went into his bedroom but shook his head when Remus thought to put him on the cat tower. Harry put his kitty on his bed on his pillow. Buttertail usually slept on his bed but Rummy was sick and needed him Harry said. Buttertail would just have to sleep on the tower for now. Sirius smiled as he watched his little nephew with the cat. He had his mother's amazing heart but when it came to animals, it was far more than that.

Harry went back with them into the living room. He was told his Uncles would bunk together until they moved into a bigger house in a day or two. When he worried about moving and his birds, they assured him Lucius would find them a place with room for the chickens as well.

Arcturus spoke up. "So you are free/"

Sirius turned in surprise. "Yes Grandsire."

"It does my heart ease to see you free."

Harry looked up. "Grandmother too?"

Arcturus assured the boy. "Yes child, your Grandmother as well."

Harry smiled. "Good. I no like when I make her cry when I ask about Siri."

Sirius knelt. "Harry I need you to show Uncle Moony the mark."

Harry trembled but he lifted his shirt a bit. "There."

Regulus was shocked. "That is…."

Remus was confused. "I have never seen that."

Harry was trembling. "What is wrong?"

Arcturus calmed him. "I think it time for our lesson."

Harry turned to him. "Okay."

Sirius led the other two on the porch. "It appeared a few months before they died."

Regulus was confused. "It is a birthmark."

"When I took an oath."

It was an old blood tradition that a godfather swore an oath with their godchild. A small blood rite was done at the time of the oath. It was meant to give a physical bond with the child. Sirius had taken the oath when Harry was born but they hadn't done the blood part at the time. Lily was not comfortable the old ritual, many called it dark. But when they went into hiding and feared for their son, she was convinced. Sirius was named guardian at the time and named Harry heir to his fortune through the right. It was a week before Halloween, the last time he saw them alive, he had seen the mark. James said it had slowly appeared after the blood rite. Sirius had taken a blood sample from Harry and gone to the one person he could think of, his mother. Wallburga had the blood tested and found that the child was indeed a Black. A further test had been done, they had needed Nicholas Flamel, to run. He was an old friend of the family, not even Albus knew. Wallburga happily learned her daughter was alive, but sadly before Lily could be told and brought, Peter had betrayed them. Sirius had fear that Albus set him up and he would die or something else. He signed the forms to ensure his mother would get Harry. He had a feeling that Albus knew the truth and perhaps involved deeper.

He watched his nephew and he felt such a pang. He and Lily were friends but never as close as they should have been. To find out she was his sister only to find her dead, had almost destroyed him. It wasn't guilt over James that sent him after Peter or nearly drove him mad in prison.

He looked at Harry. "I failed my sister and my nephew."

Remus put a hand on him. "You couldn't know."

Regulus agreed. "Even our parents couldn't find her."

Sirius nodded. "Blood adopted."

"But why the mark? Should it not have disappeared?"

"It is core magic. Why Harry has Black magic. A blood adoption couldn't remove it, simply mask it."

Remus finished. "And your oath revealed it."

Sirius nodded. "I fear Albus learned I knew and that is why Peter turned."

Regulus admitted. "Peter said he did it on orders."

"But why? Why send the man after the Potters?" Remus demanded.

Sirius sighed. "He hoped they would destroy each other or at least one would die. Albus was out for power and to be the hero."

"But Harry and Lily should have stood no chance."

"Unless Albus knew Lily and her son were elementals."

"But how?" Remus demanded.

"He took her." Sirius said."

He had no proof but suspicions, ones Nicholas had confirmed were grounded. Albus had an unhealthy interest in elementals. If he knew the Blacks had such powers, he may have taken Selena as a tool. Lily had never had any real elemental magic. Like her twin and Regulus, she showed traces, but no control. Albus likely had not seen Harry's powers and used him and his mother as pawns to draw out Voldemort. The prophecy had been a fake they learned. It was Harry's powers that had saved him. Sirius had feared for his godson and nephew. He had not had the chance to tell Lily the truth or reunite her with her mother. Sirius may never have got along with his mother but he had deep regrets. He had given her the truth about her baby and reunited her with her grandson, but he had failed. He was just happy his mother had the paper work.

He watched Harry. "All she ever wanted was to hold Selena in her arms again. I failed her. I won't fail her again, not with Harry."

* * *

Lucius and Narcissa were working to make the permanent home ready sooner. The place had barely been big enough for three of them. As much as the Black brothers were happy to be reunited, they wouldn't want to camp together too long. They were not kids to share a bedroom again. They were under odd orders to make sure there was a chicken coop or room for it. Lucius was reminded though that Harry liked the chickens.

Harry had calmed down after his lesson with Grandsire. They noticed the painting had the same effect as the cats did on the little boy it seemed. Harry had spent the day going in and out of his room checking on Rummy. He was anxious to make sure his kitty was okay.

Sirius smiled as he watched Harry sleep in the morning. "Almost no room for him in the bed."

A voice came from behind. "Never knew you to be an early riser."

He laughed. "My brother's snoring."

"Lucius should have a new home for us soon."

Sirius watched him sleep. "He is home."

Remus put a hand on him. "Soon."

Sirius closed the door. "We should let him sleep."

Remus laughed. "Surprised he is still asleep. Was feeding the chickens by this time before."

Sirius followed him into the kitchen. "Some of your pancakes?"

Remus laughed. "Even after….still a child."

Sirius shrugged. "Some things never change."

Remus started cooking. "Better go make your bed."

Sirius pouted. "Sounding like your mother."

"Like your nephew actually." Remus smiled. "But watch it, you sound like your brother."

Sirius headed for the stairs. "Worse things I guess."

Harry soon appeared from his bedroom, and sure enough he wanted to go feed his chickens. Remus had not started cooking, so he took the little boy out to the chicken hutch. Harry happily fed his chickens and collected a basket of eggs. Harry seemed happy when told his Uncles had all made their beds. He giggled quite a bit when they got Sirius in an apron and he attempted to help make pancakes with Remus. In the end he was sent to join Harry at the counter and watch. As amusing as it was to watch him cook, they were hungry and didn't want to wait for new batter.

In London as they were eating, Arabella was in her kitchen feeding her cats breakfast. The old woman had chosen to remain there after Harry had been removed. Albus of course believed she had been keeping an eye on Harry for him. The fool had no idea who she really was.

She noticed something as she was filling a bowl. "It has been a long time."

A man's voice came from the door. "I wish longer."

She turned. "It must be urgent to take such a risk."

Nicholas bent and scooped up a cat who rubbed against him. "I have come about Harry."

"He was taken by my cousin long ago." Arabella reminded him.

"Albus is looking for him."

The woman laughed. "He will never touch the child."

Nicholas pet the cat. "He never suspected?"

"That I am one? I am a squib after all."

"It is rare but not unheard of."

Arabella shook her head. "I am just the crazy cat lady."

"I never understood why you chose to stay."

"It best to hide his disappearance as long as I could."

"And yet put yourself in deep risk."

"My cousin's sons and grandson are my only family with my husband dead."

Arabella was a very odd elemental. The elemental magic was core magic, it was separate from the everyday magic it took to wave a wand. It was why Harry and Lily had the magic even when Lily was blood adopted. Even rarer than a full elemental like Arcturus and Harry, and to a lesser extent Wallburga, was a squib one. Arabella couldn't perform magic in any way. But she did have a slight empathic link with animals. Her husband had been a wizard, something almost no one realized. Henry was muggle born and with his wife, had chosen to live muggle.

Nicholas warned her. "I think it best you leave."

"This has been my home for many years."

"Albus is growing desperate to find Harry."

"Where do you propose I go?"

Nicholas assured her. "I have a small home on my property you can use."

Arabella sighed but agreed to collect her cats. "I never thought to leave."

Nicholas motioned. "You may return one day."

Arabella was pale. "We both know the chances are slim."

"If Albus suspects you know something he will not stop till he finds out."

Arabella was pale. "I am not scared to die."

"It is what you may say first which concerns me."

Arabella watched him. "I never did understand why you are so invested."

Nicholas shook his head. "I regret what I helped show Albus. I should have learned after what he did with Grindewald."

Arabella shook her head. "There is more to this."

Nicholas simply said. "Another time."

The woman knew better to question, and after packing her cats and what she would, she went to leave with him. She hoped one day to return. Both her and Nicholas had different reasons to protect Harry and his Uncles, but both as deep and committed. Back in the woods the little group had their own visitor arrive on the door. Lucius had come to bring them some good news this time. Harry was doing better with him.

Lucius assured them. "Your new home will be ready tomorrow. It has enough room for all of you and the safety for Harry to grow up."

 **An: So yes Lily is Selena, making Harry both the Potter and Black heir through his parents.**

 **Harry will slowly start aging, as we explore his magic. We have seen Luna and her parents. Others will be introduced including Draco.**


	10. new friends

They knew Harry was a bit worried about moving again. He was shaken by Peter attacking him but this place still seemed safe. He was worried they'd send him back. They knew moving now was likely the best. The longer Harry was settled somewhere the harder a move would have been. He was assured the chickens would come as well as his cats. And he was promised he would be reunited with the other two paintings as well. The little boy had missed his Grandmother and Grandfather. Neither of his Uncles could understand such a sentiment but Sirius thought it fitting.

The next morning Harry was helped to get his cats in baskets. He was taken to watch as the elves packed up the chickens for him. They had gently explained chickens didn't live very long lives and he seemed to understand. But the only things getting eaten were the eggs.

Harry was little scared. "We have to do the pop thing?"

Sirius nodded. "Yes."

Remus assured him. "It will be quick I promise."

"And the chickens, and cats and your grandparents are waiting." Regulus added.

Harry nodded his head a little. "Okay."

Remus bent to scoop him up and noticed. "Are you ready?"

Harry shook his head. "I need Kitty."

Sirius reminded him. "They are waiting."

Regulus smiled. "I believe he means this."

Harry cuddled his kitty. "Yes."

Sirius took out the portkey and activated. "We will soon be there."

Harry was shaking but not crying when they arrived. "Here?"

Remus nodded. "We're here."

Lucius was waiting. "All ready for you."

They were standing in the front garden of what looked to have been an old coach house. There was a nice front entrance with a staircase and hall, and doors to either side. The door to the left led simply into a sizable library room. They left the room for last so that Harry could see the paintings. To the right there was a long living room along the front of the house. It was much more spacious than the cottage, and had things like a television added. A door from the room led into a dining room which you passed through into a big family kitchen. The kitchen also had a door from the hallway. There was a sunroom along the back, added to the old house, which ran most of the length of the house. There was a pantry and other storage behind the library. Upstairs they found four good size bedrooms, and two bathrooms. Harry's room was in the back of the house, and much bigger than the cottage. His cats were already exploring, though Rummy was sleeping on the bed, and his things were unpacked. They took him out back where he was happy to find the chickens. The yard was smaller than the clearing in the woods but certainly bigger than Grimmauld. There was a little swing set for Harry and a lot of room for him to play. They were in a town but they had privacy here.

Harry was led into the library. Though there were walls and walls of books, all three paintings were on the walls as well. The room would be for Harry when he was studying. And none of the others would have to deal with the paintings unless they wanted to of course.

Harry was so happy. "Grandmother. Grandfather."

Orion managed a smile. "Your grandsire has told us you have studied well."

Harry nodded but he looked at Wallburga. "Look Siri is home. You don't have to be sad anymore."

Sirius had come into the room and told Harry. "I am sure she…."

Wallburga eyed her son. "I am pleased you are free."

Regulus spoke up. "Why didn't you tell me Harry was my nephew?"

Orion smirked. "So you know?"

Sirius reminded them. "Of course I told them."

Wallburga simply said. "For the safety of our grandson."

Remus was confused. "We would never risk him. It may have helped."

Orion barked. "Well you know now."

Harry was a little spooked. "What's wrong?"

Sirius knelt and surprised him with a photo. "Look at this."

Harry smiled. "Grandmother when younger? And 2 babies."

"Those are me and your mum."

Harry cocked his head to the side. "My mum?"

Wallburga nodded. "My daughter Selena."

Harry touched the picture. "Oh."

Lucius appeared in the door. "The others have arrived."

Harry was reluctantly led from the room into the back garden. Sirius thought of his sister with a pang. Selena and Sirius, named for a moon and a star, opposites in so many ways. He wondered for a moment, if Lily had known before Harry was born, if her son would have had a Black name. But he was reminded that she had named Harry for her adoptive father. The man had truly loved Lily, the couple not involved in her kidnapping. Harry was as much a Potter as he was a Black, and James' family took their names from British culture. Harry was the name that suited him.

In the back garden they found a few other people. Lucius had decided it was time for a bit of a Black family reunion for Harry's sake. Narcissa had brought their son, but her sister and Ted had come with Tonks. And Pandora and Xeno had brought Luna.

Harry was a bit nervous when introduced but he looked at Draco. "Hi."

Draco smiled big. "I never had a cousin to play with."

Tonks smirked. "Hey pip squeak, what about me?"

Harry saw Luna and her mom. "You come to see Rummy?"

Pandora smiled. "I thought I could check on him. But Luna wanted to come play."

Luna was a little shy like Harry. "You said you have other kitties."

Harry smiled a little. "Three more."

Draco smiled. "We have puppies and horses. The kitties in the barns don't like to play."

Sirius smiled. "Why don't you take them to see your cats and show Pandora where Rummy is?"

Harry looked at Pandora. "I have to come. He no like doctors either."

Pandora smiled. "Well I am sure if you are with him, he will be brave."

Harry led the way. "He is very brave. He saved me."

Xeno watched them go. "Luna was very excited to come. Thanks."

Lucius smiled. "Thought it might be good for Harry to have some human friends."

Luna was a year younger but she was pretty quiet and liked animals like Harry. Draco was a bit more boisterous and adventurous. They thought both kids would be good for Harry. They had to be careful about the friends they introduced him to, at least from their world. There was no concern about the Lovegoods, and of course Draco was his cousin. Harry was a bit nervous but he introduced Luna and Draco to his kitties. And let Pandora take a look at Rummy and make sure he was doing well. He had liked Luna when he had met her before. Draco he found a bit loud but he liked him too. He a little scared when he told cousin, but Draco seemed very nice, not like old cousin. Harry still remember him.

Harry smiled when back outside. "Come, you need to see my chickens."

* * *

The move had been good for all of them. Sirius was happy reunited with his best friend, nephew and his brother. And especially happy to not share a room with the man. Remus had taken over Harry's reading and other lessons. He continued his magical training with the paintings. It seemed they could teach him some even in that form. It was the best they could as they didn't know any living elementals to work with him. There were veela who had similar powers but none they were in contact with. Pandora was a half veela and she did some work with Harry.

In the weeks that followed Pandora and Luna came for visits a few days a week. Pandora didn't tell Harry she was teaching him, she simply spent time with him and the animals. She had seen veela with gifts stronger than her own, but nothing like with the child, and he was human.

Harry was excited in October when he got to spend the day at Luna's instead. "Luna."

Luna smiled. "Hey Harry."

Pandora smiled. "Right on time."

Sirius looked at Harry. "I will be back at lunch."

Harry worried a tad. "You are leaving?"

Sirius knelt. "You know Pandora and Luna. You will have a lot of fun."

Harry nodded timidly. "But alone?"

Sirius assured him. "You are safe cub."

Pandora added. "Xeno has a surprise for you."

Xeno appeared. "Where are my hunters?"

Harry was confused. "Hunters?"

Luna smiled. "Daddy is taking us to find gnomes."

Pandora looked at Sirius as the ids went. "Have you contacted her?"

Sirius nodded. "Lucius and her husband are old friends."

Pandora had suggested a veela she knew well enough. Veela were not elementals but they had a deep connection to that magic, some more than others. Pandora had mentioned Nadia Krum. Nadia was a full veela and she seemed to have a connection with birds at least. Nadia's husband, Lord Borden Krum was an old friend of Lucius. They lived in Bulgaria with their son but Lucius was arranging for a meeting. If anyone could help Harry with his skill, beyond the paintings, it was a veela. Or another elemental, but those were not in high supply for them to call on.

Harry was having fun on the hunt with the Lovegoods when they spotted a family coming down the road. Xeno was not worried as they were the Weasleys and no real concern. Molly's brothers had been good friends of Harry's parents and she was no concern.

Luna pointed. "That is Ginny, my friend."

Harry smiled. "There are many."

"Ron is your age, he is bossy. But the twins are fun."

Xeno motioned. "We should go."

Luna turned to her dad. "Can we say hi to Ginny?"

Xeno shook his head. "Not today sweety."

Pandora came over. "Time for lunch."

Luna motioned. "Harry would like them."

Pandora agreed. "We need to ask his Uncles first."

Harry began shaking. "Bad magic. Bad."

Pandora knelt. "Harry what is wrong?"

Harry was shaking. "Bad magic."

Arthur could be heard. "Any idea why Albus wanted to speak to us?"

Molly nodded. "He was asking about a safe house that my brothers used."

Albus suddenly appeared. "Molly."

Harry was cowering down away from the man. Xeno and Pandora tried to convince the little boy he was safe and couldn't be seen. They had used a charm whenever Harry was not at home, to change his looks. But the little boy was in tears and scared. They weren't sure why Harry was so upset. They didn't think the little boy had ever met Albus before. They of course knew he was a risk but Harry had not been told much.

Molly could be heard talking to the man, as Pandora motioned to her husband to lead the kids back towards the house. Harry was clinging to Xeno's hand and he looked like he was ready to run. Luna was not sure what was wrong with her friend and she was worried.

Pandora could be heard talking to Albus. "I haven't spoken to the man since school."

Albus sighed. "Perhaps your husband."

"He is busy working on the paper. I was out with my daughter."

Xeno looked at Harry. "I need you to go over there and hide behind the tree and be really quiet."

Harry was shaking but nodded. "Okay."

He was behind the tree when there was a sudden sound and he was scared for a moment. A tall man was standing near him and for a moment he thought it was Albus. He remembered seeing the man as he left Grimmauld. He had kicked Buttertail and made his kitty run away. Harry didn't like the man's magic and he knew he was a bad man. But the man in front of him was different. He had magic but Harry wasn't worried.

The man smiled. "Child, I mean you no harm."

Harry eyed him. "Who are you?"

"My name is Nicholas."

"I should not talk to strangers."

Nicholas knelt. "I am a friend with your Aunty Arabella and your Grandsire."

Harry cocked his head. "You seem nice but Grandmother said careful."

A phoenix suddenly appeared. Nicholas smiled. "Right on time."

Harry was amazed. "He is beautiful. Can I touch?"

Nicholas nodded. "He likes you."

The bird landed on Harry and he stroked his feathers. "Uriel says you are a nice man."

Nicholas watched the child and saw Sirius appear behind him. "Remarkable."

Harry saw his Uncle. "Look at the pretty bird. His name is Uriel."

Sirius smiled and looked at Nicholas. "Thank you."

Harry didn't realize but Albus had come close to finding Harry. They had not expected to have the man in the town. Nicholas though had been keeping an eye on the boy and shielded him from view. He knew the boy was an elemental but had not realized just how strong he was. His communication with the phoenix proved just that. Uriel was one of a dozen Nicholas had, he bred them, it was his male earth phoenix. He looked at Sirius and offered his aid in instructing the boy in his powers. He would need to learn to control his gift or never be safe around Albus.

Nicholas explained. "I fear he has got his hands on another stone. Only the maker, or an elemental, can draw the elixir from the stone."

 **An: So for now not sure the Weasleys will play a role until school (not evil). Victor and his parents will enter soon, and Nicholas will play a big role.**

 **Of course Nicholas is speaking of the Philosopher's stone and elixir of life. Albus didn't make one, Nicholas did. Voldemort is not the only one who could do many things with his hands on that elixir.**

 **There will be a bigger jump next. Please keep reviewing.**


	11. krum manor

**AN: Happy New Years to everyone. I hope you enjoy the new chapter. Review and I will update soon. Harry will be eleven soon and school.**

Harry settled into his new family and really began to flourish. His Uncle Moony taught him his non-magical studies, while the paintings, Nicholas and Pandora worked with him on his elemental. His work with animals was encouraged. Though his cats and chickens were his only pets, the phoenixes often came to visit. Nicholas never sent them, they seemed drawn to Harry, and liked to visit the child. Even Fawkes had been known to come. Nicholas was working with Harry to be able to hide his powers from the likes of Albus. Though reluctant, his Uncles wanted him able to attend Hogwarts one day. It was the family school and Albus would not drive him from it. The school was literally in his blood. Few people knew, or would suspect as most were Slytherins, but the Blacks were the descendants of Godric. It was where their power stemmed from.

Harry was about to turn ten and a year away from starting school. He was still very close to Luna and Draco who were his closest friends. He had also got to know a few like Susan and Neville. His Uncles Sirius and Reg both officially did work for Moody, and knew Augusta and Lord Bones well. Harry was excited for the first time he was getting a chance to travel. Lady Krum had come for visits but they had been invited to come.

Harry was excited. "Can we go? Can we go?"

Sirius smiled. "I have never seen you so anxious."

Regulus agreed. "Not even Christmas."

Harry reminded them. "They have hawks and horses and…"

Sirius ruffled his curls. "Draco would be more excited Viktor is a quidditch player."

Harry smiled. "Well maybe we can fly too."

Remus just laughed. "May learn a few tricks from him."

Harry looked to him. "I wish you were coming."

Remus hugged him. "I will be there for your birthday cub."

Sirius added. "And you have the cool uncle coming anyways."

Harry had a coy smile. "Yes, couldn't leave Uncle Reg behind."

Regulus grinned. "Always knew he had good taste."

Sirius grumbled. "Has spent too much time with my mother."

Remus handed them a portkey. "I will see you in a few weeks."

Harry had been told that Remus was staying to do some work which was true. He would join them for Harry's birthday, coming with the Malfoys. In the years since they were reunited with him, none had missed his birthday. Harry was being allowed to take Buttertail and Rummy with him. He had been told he could choose two cats. Buttertail had always been his favorite, his first cat. He loved Mr. Paws and Snowy but ever since Rummy saved him, he had a new bond. They wondered how Harry would handle when one of his cats passed away. Arabella had fortunately made him understand early on. He had done well when the chickens had died. They had replaced chickens as they went along. Harry liked caring for them and training them was good with his magic as well. Even when old, the chickens never got eaten, they always died naturally. Harry didn't have a problem with eating store bought chicken, or their eggs, but his pet chickens were another matter.

The Krums were waiting for them when they arrived. Harry had only met Nadia, not her husband and son. Viktor was fourteen and at Durmstang, but already had promise to be a professional player one day. They knew Durmstang or Beauxbautons would be an option for Harry but wouldn't.

Nadia smiled when they arrived. "I am happy you guys accepted."

Sirius shook her hand. "Thank you for having us."

Harry was bouncing. "Can I see the Hawks? And the horses and…."

Regulus laughed. "As you can see he was not certain about coming."

Borden laughed. "Reminds me of our own son."

Viktor looked at Harry. "Come with me kiddo and I will show you the hawks."

Harry beamed. "Draco said I need to get you to show me how to fly."

"From what I hear, you are pretty good already."

Harry smiled. "But I want to get better."

Viktor lead him off. "We will work on that too."

Nadia smiled. "Viktor has been well instructed by Draco on what to teach him."

Sirius shook his head. "If there is anything he likes near as much as animals, it is flying."

Regulus agreed. "Wonder if it has to do with his bird friends as much as his cousin."

Nadia actually agreed. "Viktor often finds it easier to connect with the Hawks when he flies too."

Viktor was a half veela through his mother. Nadia had of course been introduced to Harry at the suggestion of Pandora. Veela were not elementals in the human sense but they did have their own link to nature. For an earth elemental like Harry, the similarities were strong. Powers though passed mainly from mother to daughter in the veela. Though he didn't look like his mother, Viktor did inherit a bit. Neither mother nor son could communicate with the animals like Harry, but they did have a link. Nadia could see through their eyes with the ones she was linked, her son to a limited extent. Harry had differing levels. Beyond his cats, he wasn't able to have conversations with animals, except for magical animals like the phoenixes. The chickens and other animals simply understood him when he asked them to do things. As his power grew, his connection and ability with animals was growing. They thought he would adopt a zoo of animals if allowed, he loved exploring different animals.

Harry was in sheer heaven as he was taken out into the stables and the area with the hawks. He loved horses and riding, but he knew he didn't bond with horses well. Uncle Luc had them and he didn't connect more than any other rider. But he was always fascinated by birds.

Viktor showed him the Hawks. "Father taught me when I was a bit younger than you."

Harry looked at the birds. "Does he have a bond?"

"No, dad is a full human. He just likes working with them."

"I am a full human too." Harry reminded him.

"A pretty special one." Viktor agreed/

Harry blushed. "I guess/"

Viktor brought out a hawk. "This is mine, his name is…."

"Hunter, you call him."

Viktor smiled. "I do."

Harry watched the bird. "Nicholas uses the birds real names."

"Unfortunately I can't ask them."

Harry stroked the bird. "It's okay, he seems happy with your name for him."

Viktor wondered. "Can you speak to him?"

Harry shook his head. "I can understand him a bit, but not like my cats or the phoenixes."

Mentally he could communicate with his cats and phoenixes, ask questions and converse. Most animals he could get them to listen but he couldn't understand what they were thinking. He could pick up on emotions sometimes. The hawks it was mainly emotions but he got an image here or there. The hawk did have his own name, but he seemed happy with Viktor's nickname for him, so Harry didn't tell the older boy the real name.

Borden came for them. "We should show Harry his room and have lunch."

* * *

Harry was having a great time in Bulgaria. He was working with Viktor and his dad with the hawks. He liked the birds and wanted to learn more. His Uncles vetoed him taking one home but he was promised he could come back. He was reminded he'd have an owl for school next year. They wondered how he would take to leaving his cats behind when he went to school. He was getting better about it though. As he got used to his home and family, he didn't see the cats as his only family any more. He was still very bonded with them and the paintings to this day though.

Remus arrived as promised the day before his birthday. He brought not only the Malfoys with him but the Lovegoods had been invited. They weren't at the main manor any more. They had headed to the Krum's summer home on the Black sea in Romania.

Harry was amaze when they had an outing for him the morning. "Where are we going?"

Borden smile. "Do you remember the sanctuary we mentioned?"

Harry was excited. "The dragons? We get to see dragons?"

Sirius nodded. "We thought you guys would all like."

Viktor nodded. "It's cool. Dad is an investor."

Draco beamed. "I haven't gone before."

Luna was a bit spooked but nodded. "I have only seen in books."

Remus watched the kids. "Perfect pick for them."

Sirius agreed. "Harry has read enough books on them."

Regulus laughed. "I think it has a bit more to do with a certain host."

Remus laughed. "He does idolize him."

"I have never seen my cub blush so much. He is a bit young for a crush though…." Sirius worried.

Regulus clapped his brother on the back. "No worries about dating for a few years."

The men shared a smile with Nadia and her husband as they went into the sanctuary. It had not gone missed how much Harry idolized Viktor, or how much he blushed. It was right now more like a big brother and Sirius didn't need to have a heart attack just yet. All three Uncles saw him like a son. None of them were remotely close to being ready for him to be dating age. It was had enough to picture him being ready for school. They knew they had a few years before they had to worry about the girls or boys he may have a crush on for real.

Borden invested in the sanctuary and he had got them a private tour. They got to see some of the big dragons from a distance but there was a hatchling area and they were able to spend some hands on time with the baby dragons in the area.

Luna was surprised when she saw someone. "Charlie."

Harry looked at her. "You know him?"

Luna nodded. "He is Ginny's big brother, one of them."

Sirius looked at Remus. "Good thing he is disguised."

Remus agreed. "I don't like to think Molly or her kids a risk…."

"But we know Albus speaks to them." Lucius finished.

Charlie spotted them and came over. "Hey Luna."

Luna smiled. "Ginny told me you were working with dragons."

Charlie nodded. "I moved last month, studying to be a vet and working with the babies."

Harry smiled. "Oh. Do they breathe fire yet?"

Charlie knelt. "Not until they get a bit bigger."

"Will they get big as those?"

Charlie took Harry and let him hold a little one. "Did you see the ridgeback?"

Harry nodded. "He was my favorite."

Charlie motioned. "This is a baby one."

Charlie took the kids to see some of the other babies. Harry was delighted when he got to name the baby ridgeback when they learned it was his birthday. Charlie was quite good with the kids and all three quite liked him. Remus and Sirius thought Charlie was a lot like his Uncles, especially Fabian, who they were both close to. They had not allowed Harry to be introduced to the Weasleys yet. He would know them at school but for now they were cautious. But with his disguise Charlie was no concern and the kids all had so much fun with him.

Back at the manor the party was on the beach. Draco asked. "You have been flying right?"

Viktor looked serious. "Flying? You wanted me to take him flying?"

Draco took him seriously. "You were supposed to. He needs to be a seeker."

Viktor laughed. "Do you think I didn't get him on a broom?"

Harry agreed. "Every day."

Sirius looked at Lucius. "They will be vying for brooms for school."

Lucius agreed. "Nimbus is coming out with a new one next year."

Narcissa shook her head. "I don't think the boys are alone."

Remus agreed. "Grown children."

Sirius shrugged. "His one obsession I understand."

Regulus smirked. "You understand animals. It is the cat part you don't like."

Sirius grumbled. "Of course Mum had to give him a cat."

The focus went back to the kids and to the party. They were still working on a way for Harry to go to Hogwarts. They had every right to Harry and the ministry had known they had him all of this time. But they didn't need Albus knowing the full extent as it would be more of a risk. Severus and others like Filius would keep Harry safe at school. As long as Harry could hide his powers, they would send him there. Nicholas encouraged it. Within the school, around his family heritage, he would flourish more. It was simply a matter of ensuring his safety.

Everybody cheered as Harry later blew out the candles. "Happy birthday."


	12. school letter

**AN: I was devastated this morning by the news that Alan Rickman had died. He will always be Severus and the sheriff of Nottingham to me.**

 **This chapter is officially dedicated in honor of the absolutely brilliant actor who brought to life one of my favorite literary characters.**

Harry had turned eleven and a lot of thought and concern had gone into his school plans. He had been accepted to both Beauxbautons and Durmstang. But in the end they were convinced he should not be driven from his family school. Nicholas had trained him to hide his true powers from Albus, and to block his mind. He wasn't great at legimency yet but Nicholas had planted both shields and fake memories for him. The memories were simply so Albus would believe the story of where he had been all this time. With time they would reveal themselves but for now it was safer for not only them but Harry that it remained a secret. Nicholas promised he would do what was needed to keep them a family.

Harry and his family were planning to celebrate his birthday a day or two late. They knew Albus would come with the letter and not simply send it. The moment he knew where Harry was, he would pounce. They had some inside help from Alastor and Lucius with the address.

Albus didn't disappoint as he was escorted into the manor. "I am here to see Harry."

Henri turned to him. "Our son is with his sisters in the garden."

Apoline agreed. "It is his birthday after all."

Albus eyed the couple. "I am surprised you know his birthday."

Henri smirked. "He was five when we adopted our son."

"It was one of the few things he could tell us." Apoline added.

Albus looked towards the doors. "I will see the boy."

Henri motioned. "I believe it prudent we speak first. It was a surprise you arrive on our door."

"Harry of course was accepted to Hogwarts. I have been looking for him for years."

Apoline poured tea. "We were not aware he was missing."

Henri agreed. "Or he would have a place at your school."

"Surely you knew he was British when you adopted him."

"He was adopted here in France." Apoline explained.

"But his English made it clear." Henri added.

The couple explained that Harry had been in the foster care system. It seemed the couple who Harry had been with had abandoned him when he started displaying magic. Apoline worked with the ministry and had heard about the child. Her and her husband didn't have a son, and though they loved their daughter, they would like to add. They had agreed to foster the little boy at first as a trial run but he soon was family. He had picked up French quickly from his new parents and older sister. The couple had got pregnant with their second child soon after adopting, but it had been another girl. Even if not a girl, they had come to love Harry, and would have kept him. Harry had only known his name and birthday. He had no memories of his own parents. He remembered the couple who abandoned him a bit but not a lot from before. He had signs of physical abuse, though they weren't certain if it came from the couple who abandoned him or before. They had found no records of the boy.

Apoline explained that their adoptive son was set to attend the school their family always attended. Fleur was about to start her fourth year there. Henri was a school governor as well as his wine business, and both he and Apoline had attended the school.

Albus handed them a letter. "He has been accepted to Hogwarts. It is his family school."

"We are the only family he remembers." Apoline pointed out.

Albus handed them a birth certificate. "He seems to have been kidnapped some years ago."

Henri wasn't pleased. "Our adoption is fully legal and can only be contested by his parents."

Albus sighed. "He has legal guardians."

Apoline raised an eyebrow. "You? I am certain you must have paper work."

Albus sighed. "No, a godfather."

Henri looked about. "And yet I see no sign of this godfather."

"It is his and the family wish that Harry would attend his family school."

Apoline stood. "If his godfather wishes to speak to us, he is welcome to meet with us."

Albus didn't back down. "This doesn't have to be messy. Surely the boy has to go away to school. You can visit and holidays…."

Henri sighed. "It would be up to our son."

Harry suddenly appeared. "Mama…..Oh."

Albus turned to him. "Harry child, do you still understand English?"

Harry nodded. "Yes sir."

Apoline motioned. "Harry why don't you sit and we need to talk."

As he took a seat they reminded Harry how much they loved him and how he was adopted. Albus asked him if he remembered much before he came here. He said he remembered a mean couple who spoke English and who brought him to France. He remembered being left alone at an odd building. When Albus showed him a picture of Petunia and Vernon he went pale and started to shake. Harry was honest when he said all he had was scary nightmares about them. Albus explained that Harry's parents and many others had gone to his school and would want him to go.

Harry was a bit upset. "But my sisters…."

Albus reminded him. "I am sure they would remain in contact."

Apoline reluctantly agreed. "We will come visit you."

"And you will come home at holidays as if you were at Beauxbautons." Henri added.

Harry nodded a little. "You want me to go away?"

Henri kissed his head. "You will be going away to school either way and may be good to know your roots."

Apoline looked at Albus and back. "And I am sure the headmaster is looking into locating your godfather for you."

Albus faked a bad smile. "Of course. He will be anxious to see you."

Harry nodded but said. "I still don't know."

Apoline assured him. "You have time to decide."

Albus went to leave but handed him a letter. "I am sure you will soon see it is the best option."

Harry looked at the letter. "Maybe."

When the man was gone Harry let out a breath and his Uncles soon appeared. The Delacaurs were friends but ones that couldn't be traced. Apoline's mother was from the same veela village as Nadia Krum came from. Nadia had not gone to Beauxbautons but she and Apoline were childhood friends, and godmother's to each other's oldest or only child. Godparents were private and something that Albus couldn't trace. Harry had met and worked with Apoline's mother. The Delacaurs had been happy to help offer a cover. It was made to look like Harry had been abandoned in a muggle orphanage in France when he showed magic. It seemed he had been kidnapped from Petunia and Vernon, and taken out of the country by the couple who took him, but they were spooked bus his powers. They had the paper work in case Albus went looking.

Sirius kissed his nephew. "Remember Severus is at school and you can trust Hagrid and Filius. We will only be an owl away."

* * *

Harry had officially accepted his spot at Hogwarts and Albus had tried to insist on taking him shopping. The man was reminded that his adoptive family would of course do so. Though the Delacaurs were in London, they would not be with him. As odd as it sounded, his Uncles would be. They had taken a polyjuice potion to allow them to look like Apoline and Henri. Regulus would be there as well but in the background. Harry wanted his Uncles to shop with him but no one could now about them. And of course the Delacaurs would be expected to be with him.

Harry was excited to go into the alley and go shopping for once. They had spent the night at Grimmauld for the first time since they had taken him from the home. The paintings were no longer there and it was no longer home but he could admit it still brought back happy memories.

Sirius wasn't feeling the love in the morning. "This place isn't good for my sleep."

Regulus laughed. "Mum isn't here anymore."

"No, she is waiting back home."

Remus reminded him. "With Harry at school we can close up the room."

Harry had appeared. "You can't do that. They will get lonely."

Sirius tried to remind him. "The paintings can be put to sleep."

"You promised to take care of them while I was gone."

"I meant the cats and chickens." Sirius reminded him.

Harry shook his head. "All of them."

Remus kissed his godson. "They will have company."

Sirius mumbled to his brother. "I see he is volunteering."

Regulus smirked. "They would prefer the loneliness."

Sirius changed topics. "You are okay with leaving your cats?"

Harry nodded. "They will keep you safe and the chickens."

The men smiled at the innocence of that. Harry had been told he could have an animal for school. They had wondered if he would pick a cat, either a new one or one of his cats. But Harry didn't think his cats would like school as they were a bit old and grumpy now. Besides he decided his Uncles needed to be kept safe. He could trust his kitties to keep an eye on them and on the chickens while he was gone. He had reminded them that the chickens were not to be eaten while he was gone. Uncle Moony had promised to feed them while he was at school. The three men took their potions before they had to head into town. Severus had provided them a specially enhanced one, to last them up to eight hours. Harry giggled at the sight, especially Uncle Siri as a woman, and Regulus was little better than his nephew. Sirius grumbled but he came along.

Harry had heard a lot about Diagon and he was so happy to get to go shop there. They did things like robes and books first, and the apothecary. Sirius called books one of the boring ones but Harry didn't agree. He wished he could shop with Draco but for now that wasn't possible.

They took him after his wand for his owl, last of the supplies. "You are decided on an owl?"

Harry nodded. "Since I can't have a hawk."

Remus laughed. "Not on the school list."

Harry pouted but smiled. "Maybe not as cool but owls are amazing."

Sirius led him in. "No new cat?"

Harry shook his head. "I have enough."

"Your Uncle is so disappointed." Remus said quietly.

Harry smiled a little. "Oh I have told Mr. Paws if he gets lonely he can sleep with Uncle Paddy."

Sirius didn't like the giggles. "What is that?""

Harry turned to look at his Uncle. "Nothing."

Sirius shook his head. "Why don't I believe that?"

Remus reminded him. "Usually what we say about you."

Sirius reminded him. "You were one too."

Remus looked at Harry. "Hopefully you inherited my ability to get away with it."

Remus could admit he did as many pranks but he had been better at not getting caught. He was the one who invented the map, which Harry was given as well as the cloak. Harry had a little marauder in him even though he seemed a bit more like Remus. As they watched him look for an owl, they wondered what house he would be in. Sirius was conflicted as he would want him to be a lion but he worried about Harry in the house. He knew Harry would make a good Ravenclaw and he was reminded his family were Slytherins and not all bad. Harry had Gryffindor blood in his veins but so did many other Blacks who were Slytherins. Harry was so much like his great grandsire, and not just in his powers.

Harry was smiling when they left. "I love her."

Sirius ruffled his curls. "Going to name her Hunter?"

Harry reminded him. "That is Viktor's hawk. I am going to name her Hedwig."

They were cut off when a voice came through. "You must be the Delacaurs."

Sirius turned to see Molly and Arthur with their brood. "Yes. And you are?"

Arthur smiled. "Arthur and Molly Weasley. Albus mentioned you were raising Harry."

Remus held Harry. "He is our son."

Molly looked at Harry. "This is our son Ron. He is the same age as you."

Ron looked at Harry. "So you are the boy who lived? Cool. Do you remember it?"

Harry eyed the kid. "No."

Molly looked at her son. "He is new here. You will show him around on the train and…."

Ron grumbled. "Just what I need."

Harry smirked a little. "I am sure I can find my own way."

Remus motioned. "We should be getting back to our hotel."

Arthur smiled. "I am sure the boys will soon be friends."

Harry grumbled as he was led away. "Luna said he was a brat."

Luna very rarely spoke badly of anyone, she had such a huge heart. But while she was close to Ginny, she never spoke well of Ron. She thought the twins were cool. Harry had liked Charlie when he went to see the dragons. Harry had insisted on a return trip for his birthday this year too. They headed to Malfoy manor where they would spend the night and have dinner. Harry and Draco were soon talking about school.

Sirius shared a look with Remus and his brother. "I am not surprised Albus has already enlisted their help."

 **An: So Harry is off to school next chapter. What house is he going to be in?**


	13. sorting ceremony

Harry and Draco were both excited to start school. Harry was a bit nervous because of Albus. He didn't like the feel of the man. Nicholas had taught him well enough he could shied out the blackness of Albus but it still made him shiver. Nicholas thought it would be easier at school. Harry would be surrounded by the magic of his family which would help. Severus would continue working on legimency with him when he could. He would miss his Uncles, his cats and the paintings. Uncle Moony assured him he would take care of the cats for Harry. He and Regulus were better about cats than Sirius was. He would miss Luna as well who he was reminded would not start school for another year. Harry's shields and false memories were tested again and secured. Luckily he was fluent in French. His grandmother thought he needed to speak two languages. It would seem odd if a child raised in France since he was four didn't speak French still even if fluent in English.

His Uncles were coming to the train station to see him off. Again they had taken a potion to be with him. It wasn't thought odd that his sisters weren't there as Fleur would be at Beauxbautons. Gabrielle was said to be staying with her grandmother while her parents had come.

Harry looked at the train. "Almost time."

Remus saw his nerves. "You will be safe."

Sirius added. "And have fun."

Harry nodded. "I know."

"Remember you can trust Poppy, Filius and Hagrid if you can't get to Severus."

Harry nodded. "And Fawkes."

Remus smiled. "I am sure he will visit."

"Nicholas told the others they can't come visit me at school. It wouldn't be safe."

The Weasleys appeared and Molly smiled. "The boys should be getting on the train."

Ron grumbled. "Just what I need."

One of the twins whispered to Harry. "If he gives you too much trouble, we can lock him in the toilet."

Harry giggled a bit. "Thanks."

Molly hugged Ron. "Remember what the headmaster said, he needs direction."

Arthur reminded his wife. "The boys will find their own way."

Sirius hugged him one last time. "We will expect an owl soon to tell us how it is."

Harry got on the train and went into his compartment where his trunk and owl had been placed. He was somehow not surprised to find Ron was with him. He could see that Ron was not entirely happy with whatever the plan was. His Uncles had warned him to be cautious. The Weasleys were good people but they were close to Albus and they would be easily used at times. Harry wondered how Ron had been convinced to try. He didn't look at all pleased with the prospect. Harry wondered if he could find the twins and take them up on the offer they had made.

They were joined by a portly boy and a girl with bushy hair as the train was leaving the station. Harry wished he could sit with Draco but he couldn't let it be known he knew Draco yet. He turned to the other two and simply hoped they were better company for the ride.

The boy spoke. "I am Neville. Hope you don't mind."

Ron grumbled. "A porker and a beaver, just what I need."

Harry motioned. "Ignore him."

The girl smiled. "You're Harry Potter aren't you? I read about you in the books. I am Hermione."

Harry went red. "Yes."

Ron piped in. "Don't bother, he doesn't remember or so he claims."

Harry looked at him. "If you are going to be so sour you are welcome to sit elsewhere."

Ron stood and went to leave. "Rather sit in the loo."

Hermione went pink. "I am sorry, I didn't mean to….I just didn't know about magic so I have read all the books I could."

Harry smiled. "Muggle born? I haven't spent much time in that world but a bit."

Hermione watched him. "You lived with your relatives?"

Harry shook his head. "I ended up in France with my new family."

Hermione beamed. "France? We spend our summers in Marseilles."

Harry nodded. "Our main home is in Bordeaux."

Neville and Hermione were genuinely friendly and he didn't mind telling them. He of course had to tell them his cover. He one day hoped it would be safe for people to know the truth. When he spoke about his parents he had his Uncles or his grandparents in mind. The paintings part was of course left out as well. When the food trolley came Harry bought some for all of them as he was happy to share.

A red head appeared in the door. "Need help in here kiddo?"

Harry turned to one of the twins. "He didn't last long."

The kid grinned. "Didn't get into trouble already did you?"

Harry shrugged. "Tempted."

The other twin appeared. "Fred by the way and this is George."

Harry knew from Luna. "Harry, and this is Hermione and Neville."

George looked at his twin. "He seems to be hiding."

Harry tossed some chocolate frogs at them. "Here."

Fred smiled. "Thanks. Why?"

Harry had a coy smile. "In case you pass a bathroom when you are on the way."

George smirked. "May like you kid."

Hermione eyed him when they were gone. "Bathroom?"

Harry shrugged. "They offered to help their brother find his way."

Neville and Hermione both laughed when they heard that. Harry and Hermione joined when Neville got out a game of exploding snap. Hermione had to be taught but she soon got into the game. Neville was a bit shy and Hermione was a book worm but they seemed nice enough to him. Harry was so happy when they arrived at the school later. He may have been a bit worried about coming, but he was excited as well.

Hagrid smiled as he motioned. "First years come with me."

* * *

Harry felt this odd feeling when the boats approached the school. He had been told how his family was descended from Godric Gryffindor. It was where the powers he and his grandmother inherited were from. He was reminded that didn't mean he would be a lion. His Uncle Siri had been one of the only ones in memory. Most had been Slytherins, but Aunt Andromeda and Tonks had been Hufflepuff. Harry knew his mother had been a Gryffindor as well. Harry wouldn't mind the lions except he knew it would mean he would be stuck with Ron likely for seven years.

Harry shared a look with Draco when they were in the hall. Draco had no doubt that he was going to be a Slytherin. He hoped his cousin would be in Slytherin with him but Draco promised to be friends either way. He wasn't sure how Uncle Paddy would take it if he was a Slytherin.

He watched as the hat started and he watched Hermione go. "Ravenclaw."

Neville stood by him. "She does seem like a book worm."

Harry nodded. "She will be happy."

Neville was pale. "I won't be a Ravenclaw. I'm not smart."

Ron snorted. "Pathetic piggy the hat may just send you home."

Harry assured Neville. "Don't listen to him. Just sour as he has no friends."

Neville smiled. "Thanks."

Harry watched as Neville was called. He went and the hat called. "Hufflepuff."

Ron was relieved. "Good, not stuck with the porker."

Harry looked at the kid. "You could be a Hufflepuff."

"My family are always lions. We're going to be roommates."

Harry hid a groan and thought to himself. 'Not with my luck.'

McGonagall called. "Potter, Harry James."

Harry went up front and was surprised when the hate spoke. "Ah Mr. Potter. Now you are an interesting one."

Harry was surprised. "Interesting?"

"It seems you would do good in any house but the headmaster is quite insistent you be a Gryffindor."

Harry was pale. "I thought you were meant to put us where we belong."

The hat chuckled. "That I am. But it seems you would be good in Gryffindor or Slytherin."

Harry nodded. "I am descended from Godric, but I belong in Slytherin like my family."

The hat agreed. "It seems you have a cunning side to prove. Better be Slytherin."

Harry was relieved when the last part was shouted to the hall. He took off the hat and when and joined his cousin who had a seat open for him. He was relieved that they were in the house. He would have been happy in any house, even Gryffindor, unless he was stuck with Ron. But it would be much easier to be friends with Draco. And to get his extra training from Severus who he knew was his head of house. He was even more relieved when he saw that Ron sure enough joined his brothers in Gryffindor. Neville and Hermione he would still talk to but Ron was a no.

Draco clapped him on the back. "Good you are with us."

Harry smiled. "Definitely."

Blaise said. "Are you as good at flying as Draco says?"

Harry shot his cousin a worried look. "No one…."

Draco laughed. "No worries in this house."

One of the older boys looked. "Good flyer?"

Harry turned his way. "I guess I am."

Draco smirked. "He learned from Viktor Krum."

The kid smiled. "You should come to try outs. Adrian Pucey by the way."

Another reminded him. "Don't have an opening for seeker but could use a reserve."

Harry was a bit unsure but nodded. "I will."

Draco reminded him quietly. "You know most of their parents are friends with my dad and your Uncles."

Blaise added. "We all have your back."

It was one reason that even Sirius would be happy he was in the house. The Slytherins always took care of one another. And Severus was far more hands on and encouraged it. The house often got prejudice because of the war even though it was long over. They stood up for one another. Harry could feel Albus' eyes on him during dinner and he tried to focus on his house. He thought he was going to get away but as he was being lead out, the man came his way. He felt like trying to disappear into the group but he knew it wouldn't work and he would have to see the man.

Albus stopped him. "Harry, I was a bit surprised you are a Slytherin. Your parents weren't."

Harry reminded him. "My parents attended Beauxbautons."

The man sighed. "Your real…your birth parents."

Harry nodded. "Why I am here, to see where they grew up."

"I can look into perhaps resorting you."

Harry tried not to look worried. "My house seems nice."

Severus appeared. "Is there a problem Albus?"

Albus smirked. "Harry and I were just talking."

"Surely he should have gone down with his house. He has class tomorrow."

Marcus came up. "I will take him down professor."

Albus tried to stop him. "We are not…."

Severus cut in. "Thank you Mr. Flint."

Albus turned to Severus. "James Potter's son in your house?"

Severus smirked. "One can hope he will not be such a trouble maker."

Albus went to leave. "Not likely in your house."

Severus stalked out of the hall and was ready to say something but held his tongue. He knew even Albus had those opinions of his house. The war ended before some of his kids were even out of diapers. Most of their families had never been involved with the rare exception. It was younger sons often and most had not had kids. He was relieved that Harry was in his house, it would be easier to keep an eye out for the boy.

Albus grumbled as he took the hat up to the office. "Why couldn't you just put him where I wanted?"

 **An: So only 4 votes, 2 Slytherin and one for Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw a piece.**

 **Please please continue to review. Your support shows it is worth continuing. If the reviews stop, so does the story.**


	14. first days

Harry was grateful that Marcus had got him away from the headmaster. Marcus was the other one who had spoken to him about quidditch at dinner. It turns out he and Adrian were both chasers on the team, a fourth and third year. Harry knew Draco wanted to play chaser. There would be an opening for it and seeker next year. They were both convinced to come to try outs for the reserve positions. First years never made the team even when there was an opening for starter, but reserves yes. Harry was worried as he had been promoted as being trained by Victor. Victor was well known by any quidditch fan. He was already being sought by professional teams, though he had to be sixteen to play.

In the morning Harry was excited for his first day of school. It was Friday so they would only have one day and then the weekend. Draco laughed when he saw his cousin nearly bouncing. This was the side of Harry he expected to see when they started school.

Harry was thrilled when they got their schedule at breakfast. "Potions first."

Draco smirked. "Don't let your Uncle hear that."

Harry grinned. "Still hasn't forgiven me for the cats."

"A potions loving Slytherin? Lucky he doesn't disinherit you."

"Well since Grandmother named me heir, he is the one who needs to be careful."

Draco nudged him. "Really tell the cats to sleep with him?"

Harry giggled. "Only Buttertail, he gets lonely."

Blaise heard. "Do you have a cat? Not many in our house."

Harry shook his head. "I have an owl here, but I have cats at home."

Vince grinned. "Owls are far better. Cats are dull."

Harry shook his head. "They aren't."

Draco agreed. "If you saw what Harry can do with his cats, you'd agree."

Harry saw Albus passing. "We should get to class."

Draco agreed. "Don't want to be late."

Though Vince was about to comment that it was a class they didn't need to worry about being late to, Blaise cut him off with a look. The boys headed down into the dungeons for their first class. Harry was paired with Draco and Blaise and they took up a station at the front of the class. The other guys seemed nice enough but Draco did make a joke that they may have to watch for being blown up by one of the others.

The only groan came from when they saw they would be sharing a class with the Gryffindors. Harry groaned when he saw Ron come in. He was seated with a boy a few tables away and they seemed to be chatting. It seemed the brat found someone who was tolerable.

Ron was whispering as Severus was starting. "No wonder they call him a bat."

Severus turned. "Seeing as you like to talk Mr. Weasley, perhaps you can tell me where you would find a bezoar?"

Ron looked up. "Um…."

"Or perhaps what you would get if you made a mix of asphodel and wormwood?"

Ron was red. "It's the first day. Isn't that what you are meant to teach us?"

Severus turned to the class. "Perhaps someone else could answer."

Harry put up his hand. "A bezoar would be found in the stomach of a goat sir."

Oddly it was a Gryffindor at another table who answered. "And you would get a draught of living death from the mix."

"Very well, five points for Gryffindor and Slytherin for Mr. Potter and Mr. Thomas."

Ron was spiteful. "Of course he favors his house."

His friend whispered. "Dean got points too."

Severus turned back. "As you obviously haven't read the first pages Mr. Weasley, you will write a scroll on it for Monday."

Ron was smoldering. "See."

Severus put the potion on the board. "Anyone who doesn't finish this potion at least to the eighth step can join Mr. Weasley."

The potion was quite simple and anyone who was actually working should get to at least the tenth step. Most teachers wouldn't give homework or detentions on the first day of class, especially to first years. Severus rarely gave detentions on the first day but homework would not hurt the brat. The students were encouraged to at least read the first chapter of their texts before they started school. He knew many wouldn't have and usually would not penalize. If the brat had not been begging for a detention, Severus would have over looked it. By the end of class Ron was the only one with homework. A few pairs had finished the potion. To no surprise Harry, Draco and Blaise had finished and brewed a flawless one.

Harry was in a good mood as he got through his classes for the day. Most of them were simply an introduction and there was no homework given. He wasn't pleased though when he was told to go to the headmaster's office at dinner. He shared a look with Draco before he headed up.

He found the office empty except for Fawkes. He walked over to his old friend. "Hey boy."

Fawkes trilled and brushed against him.

Albus appeared behind him. "I don't know if you have ever seen one. His burring day is coming soon."

Harry didn't need to be told. "No I haven't sir."

Albus motioned. "I am glad you accepted my dinner invite."

Harry eyed the man. "I didn't know I had a choice sir."

"It isn't detention. I just thought we should touch base as we were interrupted before."

Harry reminded him. "It was late and I head to be up early for classes."

Albus smiled as the food arrived. "Well tonight no concern."

"I plan on attending quidditch tomorrow sir."

"Your birth father was a star. You know if you were in Gryffindor they have an opening for seeker."

Harry reminded him. "I am Slytherin. Besides first years never make the team."

Albus assured him. "I saw you in flying class earlier today, you have a top broom. It's a shame not to use it, and we can see to a re-sort."

Harry felt uncomfortable that the man had watched. "I really am happy with my house. And as a reserve I will get practice."

Albus kept talking to him through dinner about James and how he had been a lion, and star quidditch player. And Harry should have the right kind of friends. Harry kept reminding the man he was new there and he was quite happy with the house he was in. They seemed nice and he was feeling welcomed by the older kids as well. The only time the man seemed flushed when Harry asked about his godfather. He reminded Albus that he had mentioned him to Harry and his parents. Albus stumbled over his words when he admitted he hadn't found him just yet.

Harry said as he stood to leave. "Surely there is no better way for me to know my birth parents then through their best friend."

* * *

Harry was so thankful when he was able to escape the office the night before. He didn't like being around the man and being cornered like that. He had literally been sick to his stomach when he got back from the office. He had gone to a bathroom before he got back to his dorms. He didn't want his cousin or anyone else to worry. He learned to block out Albus' magic but he had never been around him as long as he did that night. His roomies were a bit worried as he was pale but they knew his family history. It was only Draco who fully understood the concern.

In the morning Draco and Harry were both up well before breakfast to head down to the field. The others didn't even roll over as they left. They were both anxious to try out even though they knew they would only be reserves. Well as they hit the air, they hoped they would make that. They may have had the top brooms but they were the youngest. There was no openings on the team except for the reserves.

Harry felt better but a bit nervous as he landed. "Over."

Draco smirked. "Sound like talking about a test."

Harry laughed. "Just nerves I guess."

Draco looked. "Nothing left but to wait."

The captain came over. "I guess we shouldn't keep you hoping."

Marcus agreed. "There were older players with more experience."

Adrian smirked. "And you were just plain dreadful."

Harry was pale. "Oh…"

Marcus broke into laughter. "You have to be mad to think we were serious."

The captain agreed. "May need to teach Tom some moves."

Tom, the current speaker, nodded. "Kiddo not sure I can have you around showing me up."

Draco laughed at Harry who looked worried again. "He is kidding."

Adrian put Draco in a headlock. "Now you though, we may let you be a towel boy if you insist on being on the team."

It was all said in good humor as despite their age, Harry and Draco were the obvious choice. If they had an opening for seeker that year, Harry would have made the team despite his age. There was no surprise among the older students, that the two had been named the new reserves. There was no doubt they were the best choice. The house was not only unified but they also wanted to beat the lions for the first time in years.

When they were coming back from the showers Harry spotted Fred and George headed towards the field. He knew Gryffindor had the next practice but they were a bit early as it wasn't even lunch time. He wasn't sure they were on the team, Luna didn't care about such things.

Fred grinned. "Hey kiddo, trying out are you?"

Harry nodded. "No openings."

Draco added. "But he is the reserve seeker."

George put Harry in a head lock. "May have to use you for target practice."

"Target practice?"

Fred explained. "Beaters after all."

A voice came from behind. "Keep your hands off our seeker lions."

Fred turned to Adrian. "No worries, just a chat."

George agreed. "Only beater practice on the field."

Adrian smirked. "For some reason I have trouble believing that."

Fred shrugged. "Only one first year we have in mind for a prank."

"And unfortunately he is in our house with us." George grimaced.

Harry asked. "Didn't find himself in a toilet did he?"

Fred turned. "No. But we will earn those chocolate frogs soon enough."

The others thought the twins were bearable even for lions but were still cautious when it came to quidditch. They were going to walk up to the school but Harry shook his head. He and Draco had been invited to have lunch with Hagrid when they were on the boats coming to school. Hagrid had been so close to his parents and Uncles. He didn't know the truth of course but Harry had been told to trust him. Hagrid also worked with the animals at school and that interested Harry a lot as well. Hagrid and his big dog were waiting for the boys when they got to the hut.

Hagrid smiled. "Harry, I am so happy you came."

Harry smiled. "I am told you were close to my dad and mum."

Hagrid nodded. "The marauders and Lily were my favorites."

Harry pet the big dog. "Hey Fang."

Hagrid led them inside. "How did you know my dog's name?"

"I heard you say it before." Harry quickly covered.

Hagrid motioned. "I had food brought."

Harry whispered to Draco. "Thankfully. Was warned about his cooking."

Hagrid motioned. "I thought you may want to come see the hippogriffs after."

Draco grinned. "Cool."

After lunch they were headed outside when Harry groaned. "Not again."

Draco saw a man with hm. "Who is that?"

Hagrid was surprised. "That is Professor Quirell."

Harry explained. "We haven't had defense yet."

Albus came over. "Harry I would like to introduce you to Professor Quirell."

Harry eyed the man who he didn't know what to make of. "Hi, sir."

Quirell smiled. "I am anxious to have you in my class soon. And tutoring."

Draco voiced what Harry didn't. "Tutoring?"

Albus smiled. "I thought it may be good for him to keep an eye on you and give you extra practice."

Harry didn't like the sounds of that. "I am sure I will do fine."

Quirell went to leave. "I will see you soon."

Draco and Harry shared a look and neither liked the way that seemed to have been set up. Anyone who was partnered with Albus wasn't a good idea. And there was something about the man that was bothering Harry to say the least. Hagrid distracted the boys by taking them out to the paddock where a few hippogriffs were waiting. Harry and Draco both successfully bowed and were allowed to pet them. Harry was do distracted, he was not able to really connect with them as he may have been. Hagrid noticed more than they realized and stopped Harry before he left.

He said quietly. "If you ever need a hand, I am here. There are more four legged friends in the foods beyond the hippogriffs as well."

Harry wondered what he meant but didn't ask. "Thank you."

 **An: So Voldemort is dead and gone for good, but Quirell is lurking and friendly with Albus. That will never lead to good.**

 **And there is definitely more to what Hagrid just told Harry to be explored.**

 **Support and review.**


	15. tutoring debates

Harry was worried on Monday when it came time for his first defense class. He had been excited about all of his other classes. It was an odd student who enjoyed things like history and astronomy. Even Harry found Bins boring but he'd rather Bins then being in the man's class. They had the class right after lunch on Monday. Harry wished he would get food poisoning at lunch and not have to attend the class at all. Harry was reminded he couldn't be sick for the next seven years. He just needed to keep his head down and away from the man when he was in class.

Draco and Blaise could have almost laughed when they had to drag him to class after lunch. Harry had been so anxious for his other classes to start. But they both understood his concern and just tried to assure him that there was nothing to be concerned about.

He made it through class but the man called before he left. "Mr. Potter you will remain."

Harry stood. "I have to get to charms class Professor."

Quirell looked at Draco. "I am sure Mr. Malfoy will notify Professor Flitwick that you will be late."

Draco saw his cousin's desperate look but was helpless. "I guess."

Blaise whispered to Harry. "One of us will remain outside."

Quirell waited until they were alone. "I wish to speak to you about tutoring."

Harry was confused. "Tutoring sir?"

"I believe the headmaster mentioned it when you were outside Saturday."

Harry remembered. "I don't believe I need tutoring sir."

"That is something best decided by adults Harry."

"I have been in your class one day and I was able to do the spell."

"The headmaster would like you to excel. Great things are expected of you of course."

Harry went a bit red. "I was a baby and the war is over."

"Well Albus has decided you and I will be spending a lot of time together."

Harry felt uncomfortable. "I really need to go to class sir."

Harry didn't allow the man to respond and he practically ran from the classroom. He found Blaise waiting for him in the hall. Harry worried that Blaise would get in trouble but he assured Harry that Draco would tell Filius for both of them. They both headed up for their charms class. Blaise was worried about Harry as he looked as pale as a sheet. Harry didn't want to worry his friend and Blaise didn't push him for now. He and Draco would make sure Harry talked to them or someone though. Snakes stuck together, and more than that, friends stuck together.

Filius was a bit worried himself when he saw the boy come into the classroom. He had sworn to keep an eye on the boy because of his mother. He noticed something about Harry in class and he had his suspicious. Filius found Severus in the hospital wing before dinner.

Poppy looked up. "Do you need something?"

Filius looked at Severus. "I thought we should speak."

Poppy seemed to understand. "You can use my office."

Severus went with him but motioned Poppy to come. "You may want to hear."

Filius looked at Severus. "I have noticed something about one of your first years."

Severus didn't need to ask who. "Should I be concerned?"

"Only I noticed, he was distracted. I was reminded of his mother."

Poppy was confused. "Harry? What?"

Severus sighed. "I think it best perhaps you both know."

Filius eyed him. "I suspected his mother had a bit of elemental. There is more."

Severus sighed. "I need an oath."

Poppy took one with Filius but assured him. "We mean the boy no harm."

Severus nodded. "His Uncles told him to trust you and Hagrid, even if you didn't know the truth."

"The truth?" Poppy asked.

Filius caught on. "His Uncles. He hasn't been in France has he?"

Severus had been given permission to tell them if needed. He knew he didn't have to as they would both protect the boy. But he thought perhaps it would help. He saw their shock when he admitted where Harry had been and about both Black brothers. Even without the oath, it was no concern. Poppy and Filius, even Minerva, had never believed Sirius guilty. Besides, he was a free man, his name cleared when Harry was little. Filius was not surprised to learn that Harry had elemental powers. He had suspected them in Lily as she had shown some traces of them. Both Filius and Poppy promised to keep an eye on Harry and they made a suggestion to help him. They knew Quirell could not be trusted.

Severus was glad Harry appeared in his office after dinner. "Professor."

He motioned Harry to follow him into his private lab where no one could enter. "Is everything okay?"

Harry was pale. "I had my first defense."

Severus had Harry put on an apron. "You need to be careful around the man."

Harry didn't need to be told. "He is insisting I have to be tutored by him."

"No student is required to take tutoring unless failing."

"He said the headmaster will insist. I don't like being alone with him."

Severus stopped. "Like Albus?"

Harry shook his head. "No, but I don't like…."

Severus assured him. "You will not be going to tutoring.'

Harry was unsure. "I don't want detention."

Severus assured him. "You will leave that to me."

"But will the headmaster be suspicious?"

Severus smirked. "He is used to me stepping in for my house."

He and Albus had plenty of conversations since he had taken over as head of house and teaching potions. And he knew Horace had as well. His house got a bum rap from the other houses and some of the other teachers as well. Albus was no better than them. Severus did all he could to protect his kids. It would not be shocking for Severus to step in for Harry as well. Albus would also remember that he cared for Lily.

Severus motioned to the slugs. "I could use a hand unless you wish to run off."

* * *

Harry had stayed and worked on the potion with Severus until he had to go back for curfew. He enjoyed working on potions quite a bit. He knew his Uncle would grumble if he heard that. Uncle Regulus had done well in the class and hadn't minded it, though not his favorite. Uncle Moony would have done better but his wolf smelling didn't help. Harry liked potions for many reasons but especially as he didn't have to hide his powers. He had to be so careful in the practical classes like charms and transfiguration and of course defense. Potions was different.

Harry was in a better mood when he went to class the next day. He didn't have defense and he was assured by Severus he wouldn't have to go to tutoring with the man. Harry was worried enough about the headmaster without having to worry about the man as well.

Unfortunately as he was leaving his last class he was cornered by the man. "There you are Harry."

Harry backed away. "We were going to dinner."

Draco agreed. "Been a long day."

The man shook his head. "I am sure you boys can head off. Harry will eat with me."

Blaise was confused. "Eat with you?"

The man reminded Harry. "We have tutoring tonight."

Harry was pale. "I don't need tutoring."

The man didn't back off. "I told you the headmaster insisted."

Harry shook his head. "My family…."

The man stopped him. "Will be pleased you are doing better."

Draco whispered to Harry. "I'll get Uncle Sev."

Harry was confused when the man led him. "Where are we going sir?"

"I have something to show you."

Harry was confused when they came into an empty room. "Why are we here sir?"

The man showed him a mirror. "I thought you should see this."

Harry looked at the odd mirror. "What is this?"

"The mirror of Erised."

Draco was worried about his cousin and he raced through the halls intent on finding his Uncle. He knew Severus would stop the training. Harry refused to tell Draco but he knew his cousin was worried about something. Blaise was just as worried about Harry and tried to keep up with his friend. They found Severus as he was about to go into the hall and anxiously told the man what was happening.

Severus was not pleased at all. He had been told that Harry's tutoring was after dinner and he had a feeling Albus did this intentionally. He didn't find Harry in the defense class or the man's office. He stormed up to the headmaster's office.

Albus looked up. "Severus, what can I do for you?"

"You will tell me where Mr. Potter is."

"Severus sit, I am not sure the issue."

"I have been informed that he has been ordered into tutoring."

"Since when have you taken such an interest in a child? James Potter's son at that."

Severus snarled. "I always watch out for MY house."

"Has nothing to do with his mother?"

"His adoptive mother yes."

Albus raised an eyebrow. "I do not believe you have met the Delacaurs."

"It seems their son wrote to them after your discussion. I had quite the floo call from both."

"I am sure they are just worried he is far away. They will be happy I am taking such an interest."

"Actually they have asked that if Harry needs a tutor, I select an appropriate one."

Albus smirked. "You? If the boy needs help with potions….."

Filius appeared in the door. "I have agreed to do any tutoring the child needs. I can of course help in two classes."

Severus motioned. "You will tell me where he is now."

Albus wasn't pleased but he sent an elf to summon Quirell and Harry to his office. He wasn't pleased as his plan was not working well. That boy needed to be brought under control. He knew there was power under there and he just needed to find it. He was even more furious at the bloody hat for ignoring him and putting him in Slytherin. The only reason the man was interfering was because Harry was in his house.

Harry appeared with the man. "Professor Snape. Professor Flitwick."

Severus motioned. "You will no longer have to have tutoring with him."

Quirell was not happy. "The boy has much to learn."

Severus growled. "He has had three days of classes. He has plenty of time."

Albus sighed. "This is not the time…."

Filius motioned. "We should let Harry go have dinner before it ends."

Albus summoned dinner. "He can stay here and eat while we talk in the hall."

When they were in the hall Harry was muttering. "That mirror, why does it seem familiar?"

Fawkes came and landed on his arm and trilled.

Harry thought. "Nicholas. He may know."

Fawkes continued to trill.

Harry put him back on his perch. "I can't send you, it's your burning day. But he may intercept an owl."

Albus appeared in the door. "Who were you talking to?"

Harry watched. "He is burning."

Severus came to his side. "Let us get you down to the dorms."

Harry watched though as Fawkes went through it. "Wow."

Albus motioned. "You haven't eaten and I could tell you more about…."

Severus snarled. "He will eat in his dorms. He has homework I am certain."

Harry was relieved when he was led from the room. Albus wasn't pleased but the Delacaurs had written a letter to help him out. It requested that Severus over see any tutoring if their son needed. They had no doubt their son would do well but he was in a new country far from his family. Harry found Draco and Blaise anxiously waiting for him in the dorm. Food was brought and he was soon being distracted by his house. He did remember before he went to bed, he needed to get word home. He worried that his owl would be intercepted, and thought about his elf.

Up in the office Quirell was worried. Albus calmed him. "We will simply find another way to get him at the mirror. HE will not win."

 **An: So enter the mirror of Erised. Just because there is no Voldemort, doesn't mean the mirror of Erised doesn't contain dangerous power.**

 **Continue to read and support.**


	16. forbidden forest

Harry didn't want to worry his Uncles but he knew he needed to ask someone. And he knew there were two people he could always ask and not worry his Uncles. While Moody was a lot of help with some things, Harry doubted with this. Nicholas though knew a lot about strange magic. And though he didn't speak of it, Harry knew the man had a past with the headmaster. Fawkes had been the one to remind him of Nicholas. Harry woke up early the next morning and wrote a letter to Nicholas. Kreacher as only too happy to take the letter for him. Kreacher had never changed. He was utterly devoted to Harry and responded to no one but him or the paintings. Well he would to Regulus from time to time, but only secondary to Harry. Regulus may have been once his favorite but that had changed since Wallburga had rescued her little grandson.

Draco and Blaise were worried when Harry wasn't in bed when they woke up. They thought to find him down in the sitting room but they didn't. He usually wouldn't have left their rooms on his own. They were about to panic and headed into the hall when they spotted him.

Draco was anxious. "Where were you?"

Blaise agreed. "It's barely breakfast."

Harry was pale. "I had to go…."

Draco cut him off. "Lions are lurking."

Blaise agreed. "Not just Ron."

Harry tried. "I wasn't…"

A voice came from behind. "Alone, he had company."

Draco turned to Adrian. "He was with you?"

Adrian nodded. "Said he wanted to go to the owlery so took him up."

Harry nodded. "Didn't want to wake you guys."

Blaise knew they over reacted. "We should go eat."

Draco nodded. "Just don't want the lions after you for quidditch."

Harry reminded him. "I am only a reserve."

Adrian added. "Besides he has backup on the team it seems."

Harry whispered to Adrian as they headed up. "Thanks."

Adrian shrugged. "Looked like you could use a hand."

Harry loved his cousin but his cousin didn't need to worry so much. Harr had taken his map with him so he could avoid the headmaster. He also had his cloak in his bag. He was grateful Adrian backed him up or he would never have heard the end of it. Harry had been in the room of requirements which his Uncles had taught him about. He hadn't wanted to be interrupted when he wrote and when he spoke to Kreacher. He had hoped to be back before anyone had noticed him gone. And he would have been but he had to make a detour so he could avoid the headmaster. Moody had added a spell to his cloak for him. He had been warned that Albus could see through it, or at least detect when it was close. There were only a few people who could including Moody. Moody had used a spell which would not allow Albus to detect it on Harry or elsewhere.

Harry was relieved when they headed for their classes. They didn't have defense that day and he wasn't sad that he wouldn't have to be around the man. He saw Quirell in the hall at breakfast and later at lunch time. He could feel the man's eyes on him

Harry had to meet with Filius after dinner. "I should go."

Draco stood. "I will take you."

Adrian motioned. "Finish your dinner, I have him."

Blaise whispered to Draco. "Should we let him?"

Draco watched them go. "I am sure Adrian can handle himself."

"Thought they may need a chaperone."

Draco hadn't thought of it. "My cousin is eleven."

Blaise shrugged. "Twice today they have been alone."

Harry looked at Adrian as they walked. "Thanks."

"Should I be worried about this morning?"

"This morning?"

"What you really were doing alone?"

Harry shook his head. "I was sending a letter."

Adrian didn't look convinced. "Your cousin was just looking out for you."

Harry nodded. "I know."

Adrian left him at the door. "I can come back when you are done."

Harry assured him he would be fine and headed into the classroom. He was relieved that he didn't have to take any extra with Quirell. He wasn't sure why he had to do tutoring of any kind. He had been in school for less than a week and he had been doing well in all of his classes. But he liked the little professor and he wasn't too bothered to have extra time. Professor Snape had mentioned some extra with potions if he wanted too.

The little professor was waiting for him in his classroom when he arrived. He had noticed the man hadn't been in the hall for dinner.

Filius watched the boy and was happy to work with him. His mother had been a favorite student of his and her son showed such promise. He did wish that the boy didn't have to come. He didn't want Harry to doubt his skills but if he didn't tutor Harry Quirell would step in.

Harry was nervous. "Hi sir."

Filius motioned. "Come with me."

Harry was surprised when he was taken into a private training room off the man's office. "Wow."

"I thought this would be a bit more private. Even the headmaster can't disturb us."

Harry looked around the dueling room. "The headmaster? He knows I am here."

"But what I am going to work on you with, he is not to know."

Harry was confused. "Sir?"

Filius smiled. "I am told you are quite a gifted elemental."

Harry was shocked. "How did you know?"

Filius admitted. "I saw you slip in class. Severus, after an oath, told me the truth."

Harry wasn't sure. "The truth?"

Filius explained including Poppy. "Your mother was a favorite of mine. I am honored to work with her son."

Harry blushed. "Are you one?"

Filius shook his head. "No. But I can help you with your wandless."

Wandless was not a part of his elemental powers. Many people learned to do wandless to differing levels though. But not till much older. But when Harry was distracted, he tended to do wandless without realizing it. Filius could work with him on. They hoped it would help him have some more control. He had great training from Nicholas and the blocks, but he needed to be able to control his nerves.

Filius smiled when they were done for the night. "You show as much promise as your mother."

* * *

Harry had not liked having to have tutoring but that had changed. He might not need the tutoring to pass his classes but this was different. He was surprised when he found out his teacher knew about him and his skills. He was told Poppy knew as well. He was a little surprised and worried when the weekend came and he still hadn't heard from Nicholas. Nicholas had always told him he would be there if Harry needed something. Harry was worried something was wrong and worried he may need to ask Moody. He decided though to wait until Sunday and then act.

Harry spent Saturday afternoon in quidditch practice. He was a great flyer but part of him was happy he was only reserve for the year. He was a bit nervous about playing in a real game. His Uncle Siri had assured him it was natural. Both his Uncle and Dad made started in their third year. Both his Uncles, well Black Uncles, actually. Reg had played for Slytherin in his day. Uncle Moony didn't fly, he was team manager though.

Draco was heading up for school. "I am hungry, thankfully dinner is soon."

Harry didn't go. "I am supposed to meet Hagrid."

"You must be hungry. You know what his cooking is like."

Harry laughed. "He assured me the food is coming from the hall."

"I can walk you down there if you need."

"No, go have something to eat. I am sure I can find my own way."

"I guess there are no lions lurking."

"I could use Ron for some practice but he is in detention."

"Uncle Siri might be proud of you."

"Only parental figure I know who is more proud of pranks."

Draco agreed. "Though your Uncle Moony has that side still."

It didn't seem though his walk would be red head free. "Maybe I will get practice after all."

Fred turned to him. "Practice? Seem far from the pitch."

"Draco and I were discussing needing a target. Ron is in detention, maybe one red head…."

George cut him off. "Watch it kiddo, we hold the prank record around here."

His twin agreed. "And snakes are our usual target."

Harry shrugged. "Well I guess Ron is a better target anyways."

"Should we worry you are sneaking into the woods?"

"Should be happy to lose the competition."

George put an arm around him. "Nah, we think we can have some fun with you."

Harry may have been worried about others but he laughed at that. He had not been allowed to meet the Weasleys when he was a kid. His Uncles were worried that they were too connected to Albus and they weren't sure if they could trust them. They didn't think they would hurt Harry on purpose but that they could be manipulated. But he knew the twins were cool from Luna and then from the train as well.

He told them where he was headed and they decided to accompany him down to the hut. Hagrid was surprised to find that he had company but shook his head when the twins said they would leave. He was always happy to have company and simply sent for more food.

Hagrid did say to Harry as they were finishing. "I was hoping to show you something."

Harry stopped. "Okay."

Fred understood. "We should head back to our dorms."

George nodded. "We have our practice tomorrow morning."

Harry looked at them. "I will be fine to walk back alone."

Hagrid assured them. "I will bring him myself."

They were about to leave when they heard Albus outside. "I was told he was here by Ron."

Quirell seemed to be with him. "Perhaps we should wait until he is back in school."

Hagrid motioned to Harry and the twins. "Go out the back."

Harry reminded him. "You had something to show me."

Hagrid motioned to the woods. "Meet me in the paddock."

Fred looked worried as they headed into the patch. "The woods? He is seriously sending you in alone?"

George shrugged. "Not alone. We are going."

Harry shook his head. "No need for you to get in trouble."

George stopped him. "Not going into those woods by yourself."

Harry knew better to argue and surprised them when he brought out his invisibility cloak. His friends knew about it and he knew he could trust them. There was room enough for the three of them under it. He had been told all the marauders had once fit under it and when they were older and bigger than Harry and the twins now. The twins promised to keep the secret and the three of them slid under the cloak and headed for the woods. Harry could hear the headmaster and Quirell and he knew something was off. He hoped that Hagrid would not be too long.

Fred whispered when in the paddock. "Place is much creepier at night."

"You have been out here?"

"We take care of magical creatures." George reminded him.

Fred nodded. "Our big brother Charlie told us we had to."

"He works with dragons." Harry thought out loud.

"How did you know about our brother?" George wondered.

Harry knew he slipped. "I…"

Fred cut him off. "I hear something."

George reminded him. "No one can see us."

Harry reminded them. "They can hear us still though."

"Or smell us." George sounded worried.

Fred motioned. "We should go back."

Harry shook his head. "We have to remain quiet and still."

George agreed. "Hagrid will come."

The three boys stayed together and tried to remain as quiet as possible as they huddled together under the cloak. Harry wondered where Hagrid was. He assumed the man had not been able to get away from Albus or he would have come sooner. Hagrid would not risk Harry and the twins in the woods too long. Harry had been told to trust the man but he had been cautioned as well. But this still seemed to be wrong.

Fred was worried when he heard a sound. "There is something coming."

 **Continue to read and support.**


	17. wooden encounters

Harry was in a panic and worried if he would need to use his powers. He knew it was a risk with the twins there. But he wouldn't allow them to be hurt either. He had been sure that they would be safe in the paddock. Hagrid cared about him, as he had his parents and Uncles before him. He suspected that Hagrid perhaps knew more, like Filius had. He had been intending for Harry to see something before Albus had shown up. The twins had only been in his class two days but had been to the paddock. They were told none of the dangerous creatures would come this far.

Fred and George were anxious and whispering the tamest things they could remember from class. They had seen the unicorns here in the paddock. They also knew there were hippogriffs but they weren't certain how safe those were. They hadn't seen them in class.

Harry was amazed when he saw something. "Wow."

Fred was confused. "What do you see?"

George agreed. "There is nothing."

Harry let the cloak slip. "Cant you see them?"

George was confused. "What?"

Fred wondered. "Those things that draw the carriages? Can't remember what Charlie called them."

Harry whispered. "Thestrals."

George watched Harry who looked like he was letting something smell his hand like a horse. "I thought only those who saw…."

Fred whispered to his twin. "Maybe his mum."

Harry stroked the nose of the beast. "You are incredible."

A voice came from the trees. "What are humans doing in these woods and at night?"

George went white. "Oh crap."

Fred put a hand on Harry. "Not good."

Harry stood there watching as not one but two figures appeared from the trees. This time they were not hidden to the twins. Like the twins, Harry had seen pictures and he had heard stories of them before. It was well known that there was a herd of centaurs in the woods. It was said they had been here longer than the school had been. The school had been built to include the woods as part of a pact with the centaurs. Once there seemed to be more peace among the two races. From what Harry understood, Voldemort had ended that, but things hadn't been good before.

The two centaurs looked at the three boys standing before them. They had only expected to find one human, well two but one Hagrid, in the woods that night. Humans were welcome enough in their woods, when they were invited. And children always were, if they meant no harm.

Harry thought quickly and bowed. "May the hunter's star always guide you're herd's arrows true."

The older centaur watched him. "And the huntress's moon guide your path, youngling."

The other spoke. "You know your customs."

Harry nodded a tad. "My gr…. I have studied a tad."

Firenze spoke. "It is most dangerous for younglings to be in these woods, and forbidden."

George was still pale. "Hagrid sent us. He thought us at risk."

Fred nodded. "We mean no harm. We come for class."

Harry shook his head. "They don't harm children."

Bane agreed. "He speaks truth. On our honor as ancient as the rights of host."

Firenze reminded them. "Though we do not encourage children to enter."

George assured them. "We don't plan on return trips at night."

Hagrid appeared. "Boys."

Firenze turned to Hagrid. "It was a great risk to send younglings alone."

Hagrid bowed. "Thank you for watching."

Firenze went to leave but turned back to Harry. "That we meet again."

Harry managed a small smile. "I hope."

Hagrid led the boys off and Harry didn't see the look Hagrid shared with the centaurs. Harry had no idea that it was no accident the centaurs had come. They had indeed meant to meet with Harry that night. The boys had been in no danger even if they had gone further. The wolves and spiders would not have come near with the centaurs near. Neither should have the thestrals but like other animals, were drawn to Harry.

Hagrid took the boys towards the school. "If you run into Albus you were on the pitch."

Fred motioned. "It's after curfew."

George nodded. "McGonagall will kill us."

Harry handed them his cloak. "Take this."

Fred was shocked. "Really?"

Harry nodded. "I will be fine to get to the dungeons."

George handled it. "We will give it back."

Harry smirked. "I will hold you to it."

Fred asked. "Sure you trust us?"

Harry nodded. "I think tonight is a night of trust."

George agreed. "Nothing goes beyond us."

Harry pressed the cloak on them. "Go."

Hagrid tuned to Harry and said. "Next weekend."

Harry eyed him. "Why?"

The man handed him something. "Hurry in."

Harry slid into the school and hurried as quickly as he could into the dungeons. The only teacher down there would be his head of house anyways. He had given the twins his cloak as he knew they would get in trouble if caught but he would be fine as long as not Albus. He was relieved when he slipped into the dorms. He swore to Draco and Blaise who were anxious as always, that Hagrid had seen him back. He waited till the others were asleep when he opened the note. He was surprised it was from Nicholas but he was relieved as well.

The note simply said. 'What I need to tell you is best in person. I will meet you next weekend with Hagrid.'

* * *

Harry had not worried for a moment about lending the twins his cloak. He didn't want them to get in trouble for his sake and he liked them. And they proved him right to trust them. They found a way to return his cloak the next day. Harry loved his cousin and friends, but they sometimes babied him. He only met the twins but they seemed different to him. He had liked their brother Charlie and he agreed with Luna.

Harry was anxious to meet Nicholas but he focused on class as best as he could. He managed to avoid the headmaster at every turn. Quirell was f course not possible for him. He had to be in the man's classes twice a week and there was nothing he could do about that.

He was relieved Saturday evening. "Finally."

Draco looked up from his snap. "Where are you headed?"

"Dinner isn't for an hour." Greg reminded him.

Harry shook his head. "Meeting with Hagrid."

Blaise reminded him. "You did last weekend."

Harry shrugged. "I like his animals."

Draco motioned. "Wait until we finish and will walk you."

"I am fine."

"Just give us a second…."

Harry was frustrated. "I don't need a baby-sitter."

Draco was surprised. "Just want to keep you….."

Harry headed for the door. "I am not defenseless.

Draco whispered to Blaise. "Let him get far enough and we can follow."

Adrian who was not far away shook his head. "Keep it up and you may have to watch your back."

Blaise looked at him. "What do you mean?"

Adrian shrugged. "He may decide to prove himself on you."

Draco didn't buy it. "I am his cousin."

But Draco at least seemed to take it to heart and neither he nor Blaise left. He was reminded his cousin was quite powerful. Harry just lacked confidence when it came to protecting himself. He had to be careful about showing any of his real skills except around his own house. But he also had a target because of the headmaster and Quirell. The boys went back to work though they were still worried as they headed for dinner.

Harry was surprised he could admit when his cousin and Blaise didn't follow. He was relieved as he really hated sometimes that they babied him. He kept his eyes on the map and he was able to avoid the headmaster and get out onto the grounds. Hagrid was waiting for him.

Hagrid led him into the woods. "I am sorry about last time Harry."

Harry smiled. "It wasn't your fault. I liked meeting the centaurs and thestrals."

"I was surprised you were able to see them. I didn't think you had seen….."

Harry cut him off. "Either did I."

A voice came. "You are able to see through their shields simply."

"Nicholas."

The man appeared. "Thank you for bringing him Hagrid."

Hagrid bowed. "Happy to keep an eye on him. You will be okay out here alone?"

Nicholas nodded. "Our friends should be joining soon."

Harry eyed the man. "Friends?"

Nicholas motioned. "There are a few here in the woods I will teach you about in time. But ones tonight you should meet."

Harry was happy when he saw the centaurs appear. "I met them last weekend."

Firenze motioned. "Yes youngling but not our companion."

Harry looked at the older centaur and bowed. "Blessings."

Nicholas introduced. "Harry, may I introduce you to Lord Magorian, leader of the centaurs."

Harry was not aware of what a shock or honor he was being given. Even Hagrid had only met the centaur lord once in the past. The village was deep in the woods and only the hunters ever interacted with humans. Firenze was Magorian's oldest son and his eventual heir. Nicholas had the opportunity to work with him in the past. He had spoken to Magorian hoping for air with Harry. He had hoped to be allowed to use the woods to train him. He knew better than not to ask the centaurs first. Magorian had surprised him when he took it a step further.

Magorian looked at Harry. "I am told you are both an elemental and have a gift for healing."

Harry nodded. "Animals but I have no control over healing."

"That I would be willing to help teach as well as healing by herbs."

Nicholas added. "I will come when I can to help aid in your studies. I am told Filius is as well."

Harry confirmed. "But what about the mirror?"

Nicholas made him sit. "You know of the philosopher's stone?"

"You made it. I remember you told me it is why you are so…."

"Old?" Nicholas laughed. "Yes."

"And that Albus was upset you wouldn't teach him."

"I have feared he would get his hands on a stone."

Harry was confused. "But he can't take the elixir can he?"

Nicholas shook his head. "I can take an elixir from another alchemist's stone, but because I know how."

"But Albus doesn't."

"But an elemental could. And he has his suspicions about you."

"You think he has found a stone."

Nicholas sighed. "He has my other stone."

Harry was pale. "What? How?"

"It is in the mirror. I hid it there. He knows but now how to get it out."

Nicholas explained that he had two stones once upon a time. He had made one for his wife, to allow them both to draw on an elixir. Albus had shown his true color when he had tried to steal the first. Nicholas had his doubts about Albus with Grindewald. But he thought the teenage stories were rumors. But the stone had been the final blow to his trust. Nicholas' wife had destroyed the stone to prevent Albus from getting his hands on it. It wouldn't have killed her and hadn't but he later found her poisoned. He suspected Albus had done it out of retaliation. Nicholas had placed his final stone in the mirror and within a vault. It seems the mirror had been stolen and brought to school. He was desperate to take such a risk.

Harry wondered. "Why is Quirell involved?"

Nicholas smirked. "An apprentice I assume."

"Apprentice?"

"Albus resents he has no title. He holds to some old traditions. He can't be a lord so he is a master."

"Quirell is a professor."

"He is more a puppet to Albus. But he thinks the man is grooming him. That he will share the elixir."

Harry wondered. "Will he?"

"Albus doesn't share. When someone of more power comes into his hands, he will toss Quirell away."

Harry saw the look. "Me?"

"Having an elemental and a Black like you doing his work would be a trophy."

Harry shook. "Never."

Nicholas assured him. "I have assured your family I will never let it happen."

Even if not the stone, Albus knew that Harry was key. Simply as the boy who lived, he held political sway and financial power as well. And if he was the elemental that Albus sought, that would only increase even more. He had taken Harry's mother from her crib in hopes she would be the key. Lily had shown traces, but she had none of her son's control or real powers. Harry had the knowledge and protection his mother never did.

Nicholas went to lead him to the edge. "You are safe here in the woods if needed. Do what you must to stay away from that mirror."

 **AN: So a few new friends and some more insight into Albus.**

 **Please continue to read and review.**


	18. feathers fly

Harry was not as relieved as he hoped to be after talking to Nicholas. He was even more concerned about the headmaster and his plans. He was relieved he had more support. Filius and Poppy knew, and Hagrid seemed to know some. He was anxious to train with the centaurs. He would continue his studies with Filius. Filius would help keep him safe from Albus and control his nerves in the classroom. But the studies with the centaurs were different and interested him as much if not more. He had always wanted to explore his healing skills but no veela he knew had them. Ever since he used them to save Rummy, he wanted to know more. Nicholas would come when he could but it may not be often.

Harry wished there was a way out of defense class but he knew there was none. He did his best to avoid the man and his friends helped him make a break for it at the end of classes. The only defense lessons he enjoyed was his time he spent with Filius in the evenings.

Harry was headed up to the owlery on Friday. "What?"

Fred smiled. "Just us."

George nodded. "Thought to warn you."

Harry shook his head. "The headmaster is on the other side of the school."

Fred was confused. "How?"

George motioned and pulled Harry into a room. "Not who we were talking about."

Harry groaned. "I thought Albus and him were bad enough."

Fred nodded. "Ron seems to have been convinced to try again."

"He didn't seem pleased when your mother pushed it."

"She didn't have the right incentive." George admitted.

Fred saw his confusion. "Some spending money."

Harry groaned. "Great."

George assured him. "We have your back."

Fred agreed. "Our little brother has always been a prat."

Harry hid a coy smile. "How do I know you are not on his pay roll?"

Fred smirked. "I believe we proved it in the woods."

George added. "But we could just leave you to him."

Harry laughed. "I think I will take my chances with you."

The twins had certainly proven themselves and Luna had vouched for them. Besides Harry was pretty good at telling people's character. He decided to show them even more trust when he took out his second piece of help in avoiding the headmaster. The marauder's map came in handy when he couldn't simply disappear. The headmaster couldn't see through the cloak thanks to Moody but it had its limits at times. He could see shock and amazement in the face of the twins when he showed them the map. His cousin and Blaise were the only ones who saw it before.

The twins thought the kid pretty cool and were happy to hang out with him. They were willing to overlook the fact that he was a snake. He was an honorary lion in their minds they had decided. They thought between his cloak, map and tricky side, he could be a lot of help to them.

Harry motioned. "I need to head to the owlery."

Fred motioned. "Will come with."

George nodded. "Need to talk a prank anyways."

Harry smiled a little. "My Uncle would be….."

Fred eyed him. "Your Uncle?"

Harry went pale. "I meant…."

George remembered. "You knew about Charlie too."

Harry was worried. "I can't….."

Fred assured him. "Like the cloak, you can trust us."

George agreed with his twin. "We know you will tell us when you can."

Harry smiled in relief. "Thanks."

Fred motioned. "The coast is clear."

Like Hermione and Neville who had spoken to since the train, he hoped he could tell them one day. He trusted them but it want simply about him. He had to worry about the safety of his Uncles and those he loved. And for the twins as well. He worried about everyone that got close to him. He worried that Albus would try and use them or hurt them. The less people who knew the truth, the less he had to worry about protecting.

They were in the owlery where Harry was sending a letter when Fred noticed Quirell coming their way with Albus this time. They knew there was no way to get Harry out before the men arrived, and he didn't have his cloak with him this time.

Albus came in through the door as the boys were against a wall. "He came up here."

Quirell smirked. "The boy's info doesn't seem good."

Fred looked at Harry. "We can distract him."

George agreed. "You can make a break."

Harry shook his head. "I don't want you to get in trouble."

Fred reminded him. "Our specialty."

"Mum gets mad, we can say we were making friends."

Harry shook his head. "Maybe they will go."

Albus was moving their way. "Someone is in here."

Fred whispered. "Now or never."

Harry stopped him. "Wait."

Harry knew the risk with Albus and the twins but he didn't actually perform any spells. There was suddenly a frenzy as all of the owls started flapping and some of them took to the air. It looked like feathers were flying everywhere, as if a pillow fight, but still on the owls. Harry dragged the surprised twins out of the room while the other two men were distracted. He knew Albus would be suspicious and commandeered help. The twins ran with him as they headed out, wondering about the owls. They thought it was more than luck but said nothing. Albus was let picking feathers from his hair and was confused at what had caused the birds to go into such a panic mode as they had.

Quirell noticed a cat sitting in the room. "I have never known the school cats to come up here."

Albus grumbled as he stormed past. "Damn felines."

* * *

Harry had got back to his dorms in one piece that night. Draco had eyed him and wondered what his cousin had been up to. Draco was still battling with not wanting him to have a constant escort. Harry had been on his own as his tutoring had ended early with Filius. Harry had left before Draco had come for him. He knew his cousin would come even though he told him not to. And from the look on Draco's face when he got back, his cousin had indeed come. Draco made an excuse but the look on Blaise's face confirmed for Harry what he had already known.

On Saturday Harry had his first lesson with the centaurs planned. He was excited to see their village and start learning from them. He would get to learn traditional healing as well as how to use his magic. The centaurs knew a lot about plants and herb lore, as well as magic healing.

Their team had an afternoon practice for once but he wasn't pleased after. "Crap."

Draco saw the man. "No avoiding him."

Albus came their way. "Harry my boy."

Harry hid a groan. "I was going in for dinner."

Albus took him by the arm. "I had dinner called to my office for us."

Harry wasn't happy. "I would like to eat in the hall."

"I think it important we talk about how you are doing."

Harry reminded him. "I am already in tutoring."

The man did a bad job of hiding his ire. "I would like to speak and make sure it is a good fit."

"Professor McGonagall has said I am doing much better in her class even."

"You really should have a defense tutor….."

Harry reminded him. "I aced my last test. And Professor Flitwick is a champion dueler."

Albus led him into his office. "I would like to tell your parents you are settling in well."

Harry hid a smirk. "My parents?"

"I of course keep in contact."

Harry knew of course that was a lie and he wondered if the man thought him that much of a fool to believe it. Surely Harry spoke to his parents. But he said nothing. The man tried to offer him a lemon drop but Harry turned it down. His Uncles had sent an elf to school with him. All of the food Harry ate was made by his elf, even in the hall. His Uncles were worried about Albus trying something and took all precautions.

Albus watched the boy as they talked and he was not pleased. The boy should have been so pliable being raised by Petunia. Instead he was turning into a little marauder. He seemed to have more of Remus in him. James and Sirius could be easily swayed at times.

Harry went to stand after. "I am meant to meet Draco."

"I will walk you down."

Harry shook his head. "I am fine."

"We will speak soon about your progress. Your family…."

Harry took a chance. "You mentioned my godfather."

Albus stopped. "Well, yes, I…."

"I was wondering when I get to meet him."

Albus looked a bit pale. "He has been abroad for some time."

"Of course you told my parents and I that you were looking for him."

Albus collected himself. "I am doing just that."

"Good. I look forward to meeting him."

Albus reminded him. "You have a family. Surely you do not wish to…."

"I am sure he will be happy I am with my parents."

Albus hid a grunt. "I am sure he will come back when I find him."

Harry smirked as he left thinking. 'Not like you are looking.'

He may have been looking but not for a reunion for Harry and Remus of course. He knew his Uncle had been in hiding before Harry had been found. Albus had sent Uncle Siri to prison and Uncle Moony had known his life was in danger. His Uncles were all still in hiding to this day. He hoped one day they could come pick him up and be known. Well pick him up without having to wear a disguise as they did now.

Hagrid was waiting for Harry. He was worried when Harry was a bit late but Harry calmed him. Firenze was waiting for him and Harry was allowed to mount the back of the centaur. He had to hold on, but he was fine, he had been riding horses for years with Draco.

Magorian was waiting for him. He surprised Harry after greetings. "I hear there was great mayhem in the owlery last eve."

Harry blushed. "You know?"

Firenze told him. "A few made their way into the woods."

Harry assured Magorian. "I didn't hurt them. And I didn't use a spell so Albus….."

Magorian cut in. "Your instincts do you well child."

Harry was relieved. "Cats are easier, I can speak to them and understand them. That many birds was a bit hard."

Magorian motioned him to sit "With training it will be easier."

"I thought you would work with me on healing."

Firenze assured him. "I will be teaching you herb lore and the human healing you can do with your wand."

Magorian added. "But your link with the animals is part of the healing. The stronger your link, the more you can do."

Harry understood. "I healed my kitty but only that one time."

"Your bond with your familiar allowed you even untrained."

Harry was confused. "Rummy is my familiar? I thought maybe my owl, or Buttertail is my oldest cat."

Magorian laughed. "For an elemental of your level you can bond with many."

Harry didn't have the same bond with even his owl as he did with his four cats. Magorian thought they likely all were his familiars in the human sense. Harry would not have such a bond with all animals, but they would work to show him how to connect on a deeper level. The frenzy the owls went into was proof of his lack of control. He had only ever tried on a small number before. The chickens listened but unlike owls, the chickens had a flock mentality. He only really had to speak to the rooster and the others had followed. Owls were of course different.

Magorian motioned to Firenze. "For tonight he will start on your first herb lesson."

 **Please continue to read and review.**


	19. Halloween shocker

**Review. Sooner you review, sooner I update. Does the story suck? Do you want orgies? Who just arrived at school? Anything, seriously anything.**

 **Its not about numbers. Its about inspiration. I guage how the story is going and what direction to take it in. '**

Harry was excited when the first quidditch game of the season arrived. It was usually after Halloween but it fell a week before this time. He knew he wouldn't see air time but he got to suit up with the team. He had also been working with their captain on some moves and ideas as well. Draco may see air time as it was more common for a reserve chaser to be called in. The Malfoys would be coming for their first game. Harry was excited when he found out one of his Uncles could come. It seems Henri Delacaur as in the UK on business, and it would allow someone to come in his place to the game. It would be expected that Harry's adoptive father would come to school to see him if he was in the country. Harry hadn't been told which Uncle would come but was happy. He wished they all could, but Apoline and Gabrielle were in France, and Fleur at school.

The day of the game Harry and Draco were happy to suit up even if they didn't hit the air. They were on the bench and they felt more into the game. They knew their families were there but would see them after the game. The twins had promised to keep the competition to the field, easier since Harry wasn't playing yet. Draco though did see some air time and helped assist in a goal, when a chaser was out ten minutes from a hit. The game lasted an hour and the Slytherins won the game. Harry and Draco were excited, Draco played, and they used some of Harry's moves.

Harry was feeling amazing when he came out of the locker room. "That was amazing."

Draco nodded. "I can't believe I got to play."

Fred had come out. "Not long enough, only got one shot off on you."

George agreed. "Will have to wait a whole season."

Harry whispered. "I thought competition was only for the field."

Fred responded quietly. "Only applies to you. Other snakes are fair game."

Albus appeared and ruined Harry's good mood. "Harry my boy."

Harry turned to him. "Headmaster."

"I thought to take you into town to celebrate."

Harry was confused. "Sir?"

"You can bring treats back for your house. You should see the town."

A voice came from behind. "You are not necessary Albus."

Albus smirked at Lucius. "I am sure you can focus on your son Lucius."

Lucius smiled. "Draco has told us of his new friend, we are happy to take him into town."

"Unfortunately Lucius I cannot permit that without permission from his guardians."

"Fortunately for my son, I was able to attend."

Harry smiled as he spotted one of his Uncles, in the form of Henri Delacaur. "Papa."

Albus was flustered as he saw the man hugging Harry. "I wasn't aware you were here. Your son was not playing."

Remus looked up. "I was in England for work and I wouldn't miss. His Mama and sisters send their love."

Albus was not pleased to see him and tried to hide it badly. He had bene hoping for some time with Harry. He thought the couple would leave Harry here except holidays. He had hoped Harry may choose to remain for Christmas though he was unhappy about Harry's house. He was aware of the Delacaur wine business among other trades, but not that they had come to town. He watched fuming as Lucius and Henri led the boys off, promising them lunch and a stop at the candy store. They would get enough to bring the team back some to celebrate.

Harry knew instantly it was Uncle Moony even though a spell had been used on his voice as well. He was a bit surprised as he would have thought one of his Black Uncles would come. Moony had never played, the other two were big fans.

Remus knew his mind. "Fang was not the only four legged attendee at the game."

Harry was surprised. "Really?"

Remus nodded. "Couldn't keep either away."

Draco looked at his mum. "I didn't know you were coming."

She kissed her son. "I guess no Blacks could keep away."

Lucius reminded his son. "She has come to games with us."

Harry asked when Remus ordered extra food. "Hungry?"

He smiled. "We will give you a bit of a tour before going back."

Lucius nodded. "You never know what may lurk in the shrieking shack."

Harry giggled a little. "May need to bring a treat as well."

Remus agreed. "May stop them pouting."

Narcissa heard some grumbling stomachs. "We better feed you boys."

They dug into lunch happily and they were both happy to talk to the others. They both sent letters but this was the first time they had seen family since September. Harry had told them about the centaurs in his letters and had to be careful here but was nice. They hit the candy store, and got not only sweets for his Uncles but for Gryffindor as well. Harry had become close to the twins and it seemed fair as well. Remus smiled when he heard about Harry and the twins being friends. He had been close to their Uncles in the Order, and they sounded a lot like them.

Sure enough the Black brothers were waiting in the shack. He had the map and knew the passage to get out here if needed. Harry happily hugged his Uncles, delighted all three had been able to come. He giggled a bit when he heard his cats had taken to rotating sleeping with Sirius.

Sirius grumbled before the boys had to leave. "You put them up to it."

Harry shrugged. "I didn't want them or you to get lonely."

Remus whispered. "He hasn't kicked them out."

Regulus added louder. "Think they are growing on him."

Sirius grumbled. "Like a fungus. I don't know which is worse, them or the paintings."

Remus assured Harry. "They are not asleep and have company."

Regulus smirked. "Well mother pretends to sleep. She doesn't seem keen for company."

Harry was happy. "And the chickens are okay. I knew my cats would take care of you all for me."

Sirius shook his head with a laugh. "Here I thought it was the other way around."

Remus reminded them. "We need to get the boys back to school."

Regulus reminded his pouting brother and nephew. "The voice spell is not as long lasting."

Sirius kissed his nephew's head. "Expect an owl from you soon."

Harry hugged both brothers. "I will."

Remus went to lead him back. "Christmas is coming."

Harry reminded him. "I like school."

Remus laughed. "I was reminding your Uncles."

Giggling when he heard that Harry headed back to school. Though he loved school he was happy to have had a chance to see them. Remus saw him down to the dungeons before he left. Harry found that his house wouldn't need to go to dinner as his Uncles had sent more than the treats. A huge dinner was waiting for them. It seemed Kreacher had convinced the school elves to help. The team and whole house were thrilled by both. Gryffindor got the treats but not dinner. Harry knew it would be appreciated and the twins made that known the next day.

Fred said in passing. "Thanks for the drinks. Helped soften the blow a bit."

* * *

Harry and his friends were looking forward to Halloween almost as much as the game. The Halloween feast was said to be the best of the year. It fell on a Friday night and most of the teachers had left off giving them homework. Classes ended early on Fridays so there was both to be a dinner and a party after. They knew from their family that the school once had more clubs and social events for the students to be involved with. It had ended with the war but there was some hope that it would pick up. Halloween was the first time it was a party and not simply dinner.

Harry spotted the twins as he was about to head into the hall. He was surprised as he could have sworn he saw them talking to Neville. Neville was in Hufflepuff and had little in common with those two. But he could see the two sneaking off and went to join them.

Harry asked. "What are you up to?"

Fred smiled. "Making Halloween more fun."

Harry smirked. "Don't know if I want to ruin my first Halloween with detention."

George pouted. "Doubting our skill?"

Fred assured him. "You will like our target."

Harry guessed. "Ron."

Fred nodded. "The toilets are calling."

"But with a bit of a twist."

Harry wondered. "Neville?"

"Seems your friend Hermione got teased badly by Ron in class." Fred admitted.

George added. "And we decided she needed some back up."

Harry grinned. "Count me in."

"Not worried about detention anymore?" Fred sked before leading the way.

Harry smirked. "The little twit would be worth it."

Neville and Harry were in different houses but the two of them and Hermione remained friends from the train. Harry was a bit odd in that he had friends in all houses, not usual for a Slytherin. His blood boiled when Ron had teased her about being a book worm no one liked and she had been crying after class. Ron and two of his little goons, Seamus and Todd, were as known for their detentions as they were for making enemies. The twins may have been the troublemakers but they were good at getting away with it. Ron didn't inherit their ability it seems.

They decided that Ron should have a special Halloween date instead of attending the party He was always bragging about girls he dreamt up that he took into alcoves with him. They decided he could use a date with the only girl desperate enough for him, Moaning Myrtle.

The twins pulled Harry into an alcove. "Look, here he comes."

Harry motioned. "He isn't alone."

George shrugged. "She can have her pick."

Ron looked at Seamus. "I heard the little fool is down here blubbering."

Seamus grinned. "Serves the bookworm right."

Fred activated a little spell. "There."

Ron snickered. "Here her."

Seamus reminded him. "She may not be alone."

"No one is dumb enough to use this bathroom."

Seamus shrugged. "Could lock her in a stall."

Harry watched as the twins sealed the door when they were in. "One last thing."

George turned. "Not sure I like that look."

Harry smiled and called. "Peeves."

Peeves appeared. "Not often I get called."

Harry smiled. "Need a favor for the marauder's sake. Those two need a toilet bath."

George watched. "We could have done that first. Never thought…."

Harry shrugged. "This way we can't be blamed."

"The marauders?" Fred asked.

"My Uncles and Dad." Harry said but offered no explanation.

The twins already knew not to push and already were sure they figured out he lived with his Uncles. They weren't sure about the dad though that came to the game. They trusted him to tell them one day. They laughed all the way to the hall after hearing the boys scream as their head was flushed. Harry would be sure to let Hermione hear of it, he was sure she could use a laugh. They parted ways as they got to the hall and headed to their own tables. Draco saw the look but he didn't ask. He knew Harry met the twins but he wasn't quite aware how close they had become.

Harry was focused on the party and had a great time with the food and music. Hermione came and thanked him quietly and he knew the twins had let on to her. From the smile on Neville he had been told as well. His good mood ended when he was summoned to Albus' office. The party was ending as curfew was up but he should have been headed to the dungeons. He wasn't pleased to be headed in the wrong direction.

Adrian stood. "I will walk you up."

Harry smiled. "Thanks."

Draco whispered to Blaise. "You don't think that is where he was earlier?"

Blaise shrugged. "They do seem chummy and Adrian wasn't around."

Harry looked at Adrian as they went. "They think…."

Adrian just laughed. "I know."

Albus met him part way. "I will take Harry the rest of the way."

Adrian looked at Harry. "I should walk him….."

"I will see him back besides you have curfew."

Harry assured Adrian. "I am fine."

Up in the office Albus turned. "I was surprised your father came."

"Papa didn't tell me, was a surprise. I am surprised he didn't write you, you are in touch after all."

Albus covered. "Must have been last minute."

"I am tired from class sir and the party. I have practice tomorrow."

Albus stopped him. 'I wish he had stayed longer. There is someone you both should meet."

Harry was confused. "Meet?"

Albus motioned to the door. "I believe you have been anxious."

Harry was confused as he heard someone coming in the door behind them. He had no idea who the man could be speaking about. He certainly never had many conversations with the man or spoken to him about people. It dawned on him the one person he had spoken to him about. But he knew that Albus had not been looking for Remus. And even if he had, he would never have found him. But he was shocked when he turned.

Albus stood and smiled. "Harry, I would like to introduce you to your godfather."

 **AN: Sorry for the long wait. A dear friend's illness and work have kept me busy.**

 **So no Troll but a surprise Halloween guest. Harry's godfather is at school? Or is he really? What does Albus have up his sleeve?**

 **Keep up the reviews and the story continues.**


	20. Uncle Moony

**AN: Please continue to show your support. Reviews give inspiration.**

 **And for any bigots out there 'stop writing slash' is not a review. Take your sleazy homophobic rants else where. The story has warnings. To get a review titled 'to be helpful' which went on a six paragraph homophobic rant... and to end with 'don't ask for reviews, we're too Lazy'? Disgusting. The troll, called himself it as well, was kind enough to make his trash deletable.**

Harry stood looking at the man and he didn't know what to do. He knew that it wasn't his Uncle. Even if Albus could have found Moony, he'd never bring him near school or Harry. His Uncles had not wanted to scare him, but he knew their lives were in danger. Uncle Sirius was meant to be in prison and Regulus dead. Of course Sirius had been pardoned and Uncle Reg was legally alive but Albus could not know neither of them. But he also knew his Uncle. He knew it was Uncle Moony in Henri Delacaur's form, without being told. And he knew this wasn't his

Albus smiled as he watched the boy as the man had come into the room. The boy and his parents had been pestering him about Harry's godfather. He kicked himself for mentioning Harry had a godfather. He of course had not mentioned Harry had two. But one was likely insane in prison, never to be free, and Remus had disappeared. The man he was certain understood, if he didn't disappear on his own, he'd be made to.

Harry was confused. "Sir?"

Albus motioned. "Harry, may I introduce you to Remus Lupin."

The man smiled. "Pup."

"Pup?"

Albus laughed. "Your dad and godfather have called you it since birth."

Harry hid a smirk. Pup may have been proper but they always called him cub. "My godfather?"

The stranger nodded. "Your dad and I were best friends."

Albus motioned them to sit. "I assured you I'd find him."

Harry sunk into the chair. "You did."

The imposter sat. "I am sorry it took so long pup. I came as soon as I learned you were here at school."

Albus explained. "He has been working abroad."

Harry felt so at unease. "You came to visit?"

The man smiled. "I will be staying."

"He will be helping Quirell with some of your classes."

The man smiled. "I was pleased Albus offered. I am anxious to spend time with you."

Harry wanted to get out of the room and away from the man, both of them. He didn't like Albus at the best of times but he was upset. He knew this man was not his Uncle and his skin was crawling. Albus certainly hadn't done his research. Regulus laughed when his brother and Remus called Harry cub and not pup, not very canine of them, but they always had. And Regulus had called him it from time to time as well. He certainly had never been called Pup and he doubted he would have been as a baby. He was even unhappier that the man was staying.

Albus watched Harry and he was happy for once that his plan for the boy was working the way he intended. He knew he had to get Harry away from his so called family. When Henri had shown up for the game, he knew that he had to push his plans ahead.

Harry finally had enough. "I am tired sir, I'd like to go to bed."

Albus motioned. "Your godfather had a guest room and its just down the…."

"I would like to go to my dorms sir."

The other man put a hand on him. "It would be nice to spend some time with you Pup."

Harry tried not to bristle. "I would be more comfortable in my dorm for now."

The man went to walk with him. "Well by Christmas when the dorms are empty…."

"I will be going home to France to see my parents and sisters."

The man was not phased. "I am sure once we have some time…."

Harry tried not to run. "They are my family, and my home."

The men put a hand on him. "Your real parents wanted me to raise you. I am sure you will come to see that."

Harry was surprised when he saw someone downstairs. "Marcus."

Marcus smiled. "I thought I'd escort you back to the dorms."

The imposter shook his head. "I will walk my godson. We need to talk."

Harry shook his head. "Marcus can walk me."

"Surely he should not be out in the halls…"

Marcus showed his badge. "I am a prefect and heading that way."

Harry went to walk with Marcus. "Good night."

The man called. "We will speak soon."

Marcus had no idea why Harry was so bothered but he was happy he had been there to save him. Like many in their house, he knew the truth about Harry. Draco and Blaise had been worried about Harry but so had Adrian. He had seen Harry's panic when he had left him. Marcus was a prefect so he was able to be in the halls at this time of night. Third year Adrian would have been breaking rules so Marcus had come. Harry didn't seem to be in mid to talk and this was not the best place for a talk anyways. But he did agree when Harry insisted on the owlery first.

Harry wrote a note to his Uncles but a second one as well. He sent one off with his owl. "This?"

Marcus looked. "Worried?"

"School owls I don't trust."

Marcus found his owl. "You can use Hercleid."

Harry was grateful. "Are you sure?"

"Not sending my owl anywhere dangerous I assume."

Harry shook his head. "No."

Marcus motioned. "Then I am sure."

Harry attached the letter and sent the owl off. "Thanks."

Marcus motioned. "We should get you to the dungeons."

Harry nodded. "I am tired."

"Your cousin seems to think you and Adrian have something going."

Harry blushed. "He is a friend and has helped."

Marcus laughed. "We all have your back."

Harry was grateful for it and the twins as well. He had sent a letter to Nicholas as well as to his Uncles. He had considered a third one to Moody but he knew his Uncles would speak to him. He had been worried enough about the mirror without adding this imposter to the group as well. Harry had to find some way to prove that the man was a fake. But of course Albus couldn't know that he even knew much about the man.

He thought to himself. 'I wonder about full moons. People know Moony is a wolf.'

* * *

Before bed Harry had gone to the potions lab where he knew he would find Severus. He knew Poppy and Filius knew about him, but this was different. Severus had known about him since he was little and he trusted the man. He also knew Severus and Uncle Moony were good friends in school. He was one reason that Harry had wondered about the full moon. It was no secret to Albus that Severus and Remus had been friends back in the day. He thought that ended in fifth year, but Severus certainly knew Remus was a wolf. He had known before James and Sirius had.

Severus was not surprised when Harry had shown up on his door. Draco had told him what happened and he had been prepared to head up. He was thankful to Marcus for watching out for Harry. It was one reason they were lucky Harry was in his house.

Severus took him into his rooms. "You look pale."

"The headmaster took me to his office."

"Did he try something? I know he is insistent on the mirror."

Harry shook his head. "It wasn't the mirror."

Severus had called for tea. "Something has happened."

"He had someone for me to meet."

"And who was that?"

"A man he claims to be my godfather."

Severus put down his cup. "I assume you mean Remus."

Harry nodded. "He looks like Uncle Moony but he isn't."

"You know you Uncle could not come here."

Harry nodded. "He called me Pup."

"Albus is taking such a foolish risk."

"You know Moony. He knows that."

"But it has been many years and he thinks we haven't been friends. He will pass it off as that."

Harry was worried. "What do I do?"

"They can't know you know. You need to be on your toes till we find out."

Harry was already because of Quirell but he was still worried. He was reminded of the people he could trust at school including the centaurs. Severus sent him off to his dorms and swore he would help. For now he was more concerned about Quirell. This Remus imposter was likely a real danger to Harry physically. Albus was likely to use him as a power play to get custody of Harry away from his guardians. Quirell and that mirror were the real concern here and what they had to watch out for. He knew Harry had already sent an owl but he sent one of his own.

In the morning Harry was a bit exhausted when it came time for quidditch practice. Draco was worried as his cousin had come back so late. He tried to remind Harry that they were reserves and could miss but Harry shook him off. He had never missed a quidditch practice.

Harry was visiting with Hagrid after practice when he groaned. "No."

Hagrid worried. "What is wrong?"

The man from the night before appeared. "There you are Pup."

Fang was growling lowly at the man.

Hagrid was surprised. "Remus? What are you doing at school?"

The man moved towards Harry. "Good to see you again. Here to spend time with my godson."

Fang snapped at the man when he got close to Harry.

The man looked at the dog. "Not as friendly as your old one."

Hagrid looked at Fang. "I have never seen him try to bite even a flee."

The man smirked. "My luck he starts with me."

Harry rubbed the dog and whispered. "Good taste."

Hagrid watched the man. "I am surprised you are at school today."

The man turned to Hagrid. "I know it has been a while since you saw me."

"I was referring to the full moon. Usually you would be exhausted before."

Harry had forgotten tonight was the moon. "The full moon?"

The man turned to him. "Nothing to concern yourself with."

Harry wondered if the full moon had even crossed their minds. It should, obviously Albus knew that Remus was a werewolf. Harry may not have been told but certainly others on staff would have of course known about it. Harry watched as the man took off, making an excuse he needed to settle in. Harry noticed the bag and realized the man was moving in. He shouldn't have been surprised but he was hoping it had been a bad dream. Hagrid put a hand on Harry and reminded Harry he needed to be careful. Hagrid didn't know the full truth but Harry could always trust him. Hagrid had not liked the feeling of the man before Fang reacted... And he had a bad feeling. He had known the marauders too well.

Albus ran into the man inside. "Good you have returned. You will need to spend time with the boy."

"I ran into him on the grounds and nearly got bit for it."

Albus was surprised. "I have spoken to you about the mirror. Quirell has failed so far."

The man grunted. "It seems will have to wait until tomorrow."

"Tomorrow? I don't see why."

"Forgot it was a full moon?"

Albus had. "You will need to lay…."

A cool voice came from behind. "I thought you would be coming my way."

Albus turned to Severus. "What are you doing?"

Severus watched the other man. "I heard he was here."

"Snape."

Albus reminded both. "Remus will be teaching here. You ae both adults."

Severus smirked. "Since you hired a wolf, I thought you may give me a heads up for the potion."

The man was confused. "Potion?"

Albus covered. "He has the wolfs bane from the hospital. You will of course brew it next month."

Severus smirked. "Of course."

Severus turned and swept out of the hall. He didn't know Albus seemed to think the bad polyjuice potion would convince anyone. It was obviously the enhanced one that the real Remus used to visit Harry recently. Many members of staff knew Remus quite well. Albus must be hoping that they would just pass it off as having not seen him in years. Of course it would be expected he had changed some.

He spoke to Filius and Poppy later. "I swear I heard them mention the mirror. And here I was worried simply about custody."

 **AN: So an imposter with polyjuice. Not Moody but Remus. Who is it in disguise? And can Harry avoid the mirror with both Quirell and fake Remus on him. And can they expose fake Remus before he causes custody issues?**

 **Okay so PLEASE PLEASE continue to review. Give me some feedback. Ideas. Sooner you review, sooner I update.**


	21. silver snake

**Please continue to review. As welcome as 'fantastic' is, some actual plot feedback is needed. A comment about cats helped inspire this chapter. If I didn't have to beg an pleed for support for weeks, you'd get updates. For all I know you think the title is fantastic but are bored to sleep.**

Harry was a bit surprised in the morning when he didn't receive any mail. He knew Nicholas had to be careful but he would think his Uncles. He tried to not let Draco and his friends know he was worried. They were already worried when he had come back from Hagrid's looking so pale. Harry was grateful he didn't have defense class until Tuesday and hoped he could avoid the man until then. He hoped the full moon would help him on the weekend. The man would be careful even in the day time during the weekend. Well now he was reminded he was mean to be a wolf.

Harry was headed for dinner when he thought he heard something. He was confused though at what was happening. He thought perhaps he was tired and he was not concentrating well enough. That or there were simply too many animals in the school.

Draco watched him stop. "Are you okay?"

Harry was silent. "What?"

Blaise shook his arm. "Harry."

Harry was out of it. "What is that?"

"Harry, what is what?" Draco demanded.

Blaise looked at Draco. "Maybe we should take him to Poppy."

Harry cut them off. "No."

Draco wasn't sure. "I think we should."

Blaise nodded. "Maybe…."

Harry shook them off. "I don't need a nurse."

Draco sighed. "I am just worried."

Harry went to follow the sound. "I don't need a nanny."

Blaise led Draco off. "Let him be."

Harry was following the sound when he heard. "They were just worried."

Harry turned to look at Adrian. "I know."

"I can go into dinner if I am bothering you."

Harry assured him. "You're not."

Adrian looked around. "Though you may be sneaking off for a rendezvous."

"No." Harry blushed.

"You usually are sneaking off to meet the twins." Adrian explained.

Color returning to normal, Harry laughed a little. He knew Adrian had a point. His cousin had reminded him that he seemed to always be with. He loved his cousin and spent plenty of time with the kids his age but he was close to the twins. He wondered if he would get to meet the rest of their family properly. His Uncles had not allowed it before school as they were worried it would not be safe for him. But he was known to be friends with the twins now and they were no risk. He had told them more than he should have but he didn't doubt them at all. He had met Ron of course and Percy in passing as he was a prefect. He met Charlie twice at the sanctuary in Romania and he quite liked him.

Harry didn't mind Adrian coming with him as he was reminded the older Slytherins not only could be trusted but they knew about him. He was confused when he came into an abandoned classroom and he spotted a very familiar ball of fur.

Adrian sent him a questioning look. "This is what we came for?"

Harry nodded as he knelt. "Yes."

"You have an owl. I'd ask if you were pulling a prank but I know you wouldn't even on Mrs. Norris."

Harry smiled as he stood holding the cat. "He is mine."

Adrian was confused. "I know you have cats, but I thought they were at home."

Harry did too. "They should be."

"So how did the ball of fur get here?"

"Mr. Paws."

Adrian smiled. "Quite the name."

"I was three four when I named him."

Adrian laughed. "How is he here? And why?"

Harry found a parchment but the real message was not written. "This."

Adrian watched the cat take off when put down. "Not by owl?"

Harry shook his head. "The headmaster is checking mail coming in."

Adrian didn't question how he knew that or about the cat. He led Harry out for dinner. Harry was shocked that Mr. Paws was here. And he soon learned all of his cats were close by. It seemed Albus had been monitoring all owl mail coming in. And unfortunately an elf coming too often would raise suspicion. For now his Uncles and Nicholas had resorted to cat mail. A few extra cats at school would not be noticed by anyone. Albus didn't know Harry had even one cat. Nicholas could not talk to the cats like his phoenixes, but the cats did seem to understand him and his Uncles to a lesser extent. He got both the paper message and the warning from Mr. Paws. His cats were happy to be at school with him it seemed. They had missed him quite a lot. Snowy would not venture into school, she wasn't the bravest. But the other three were on rotation here. Harry had thought them too grumpy to bring to school and wanted an owl. But he also couldn't chose just one. But was happy to see them.

Draco looked to him. "You are looking a bit better."

Harry nodded. "Got a message."

"Message? Owls came this morning."

"Not via an owl."

"An elf." Blaise thought.

"Padfoot's bed partner."

Draco was confused. "One of your….."

Harry cut him off. "Missed me."

"What did they say?"

"Read later. But warned to watch the owls."

Draco nodded. "Dad already warned us."

Blaise agreed. "Never send anything important with an owl anyways."

Even Marcus added. "House rule, if important, you call an elf."

Of course most of the house came from old blood families and that is why his secrets were known and safe among them. Even since the end of the war, all of their parents taught them to be on guard. No one was surprised when Harry finished dinner quickly and wanted to head back down. Adrian had known Albus would be suspicious if Harry didn't come for dinner. Harry soon sunk down into a chair and began to read.

Harry looked up and at his cousin. "We should be expecting a visit from your dad."

* * *

They had to be careful about sending anyone to school of course. But Lucius was a school governor and he was known to come often. Oddly he had only been once that year. Albus always grumbled about the governors being too involved in the school. Lucius had been head since his father died. Harry would be, or entitled to it, when he came of age. With two seats on the governors, he would be the senior most member. Though all old blood lords were entitled to a seat, only 20 sat commonly, all old bloods of the sacred 28 families. The Black and Potter seats had been vacant since the time of William and Orion, but were Harry's. Lord Prince vote proxy from time to time, when Lucius needed extra votes. Lucius had a few allies he could get to vote when needed but Lord Prince was private. Albus was not aware Severus inherited from his Uncle, and planned to keep it that way. He never used the money or homes, but the vote when needed. Lucius didn't meddle as much as Albus complained.

Harry was happy to know his Uncle was coming to school. He was reminded that he met the man at quidditch officially and he and Draco were known to be very close. But he still had to be cautious about his reaction to his Uncle when they were not in private.

Harry was out on the grounds after classes Monday when he spotted two friends. "Hey."

Hermione beamed 'What are you doing out here? We had herbology."

Neville noted the time. "Though it ran late."

Harry smiled. 'Needed air. Plants took longer.'

Hermione laughed. "More Neville had too many questions."

The other boy blushed. "One class I really do well at."

Harry put a hand on him. 'You do well in charms."

Hermione offered. "We would help tutor you."

Harry agreed. "Any time."

"Thanks. Maybe Gran won't be so disappointed."

"I am sure she will be proud." Hermione tried.

Neville shook his head. "Dad was an auror."

Harry shrugged. "Not everyone wants to be an auror. We will help you find your niche."

Neville had told them both about his parents which very few people knew. Harry felt a bit bad he still had not told them the truth. It wasn't that he didn't trust them but for now they were safer if they didn't know anything. He didn't want them to be put at risk keeping a secret for him. He was already worried enough about his cousin and the twins being hurt. He knew deep down they would understand when they found out.

They were talking when he saw his Uncle Luc headed up their way. He was surprised for a moment but he was reminded about his cat and the note. He was reminded he knew the man officially but he was not Uncle Luc here, simply his friend's dad.

Harry smiled. "Lord Malfoy."

"Mr. Potter, and your friends."

"These are Hermione and Neville."

Lucius smiled. "I have a meeting with the headmaster but I will be seeing Draco after."

Harry nodded. "Nice seeing you again sir."

Albus was not as happy to see Lucius when he came in. "What do I owe this pleasure?"

Lucius smirked. "I heard rumors you have hired a new teacher."

"Last I looked I don't need to put that past you."

"You do when your choice is a risk to students."

Albus smirked. "He is no such thing, he takes his potion and is locked up on the moon."

"A werewolf is no danger?"

"Your old friend Severus brewed the potion."

"We do not approve of this hire."

'You don't need to. He is a tutor. You only have a say on teachers."

Lucius was reminded that was how Hagrid and filch had been hired when the old bloods would never have approved. If they were a danger and could be proven that was another matter. A teacher was much easier for the governors to veto and Albus knew that. Albus was not pleased but he did summon the man to his office so Lucius could speak to him. He could see Lucius was not leaving until he did.

Remus imposter entered. "Lucius."

Lucius smirked. "Has been too long."

Albus sighed. "As you can see…."

Lucius turned. "I see nothing as it is a not a full moon. I am considering sending someone next full moon."

"I don't see that is necessary."

"Well that is not up to you."

The fake went to move past. "If this is done I am meeting Quirell about classes….."

Lucius stopped him with his cane. "Interesting."

"Interesting?" Albus hid a smirk, thinking the man and Severus had too much in common.

"Not causing you pain?" Lucius asked, ignoring Albus.

The man pulled his hand back. "No."

"I was under the impression werewolves were allergic to silver."

Albus eyed him. "Your snake head is white….."

"I had it changed a few years back."

The man quickly covered. "I have used a spell to cover my skin of course."

Lucius turned to him. "A spell? How convenient."

"Students are bound to have silver jewelry on. Protection." Albus stepped in.

"Convenient it seems."

"Intending to harm one of my staff?"

Lucius went to leave. "Not at all Albus."

With that Lucius stormed out of the office. He had known before that the man was a fake. He had actually been with the real Remus hours before. Remus was the one who suggested the silver. He has two heads for his cane. His older one was silver, from his school days, his newer while gold. If Albus looked closely he would have seen the difference in snakes as well. He went to find his son and nephew in Slytherin and warned them both to continue to be careful. He worried about them both and he knew they needed to find a way. He looked at Severus when they joined him in his potions lab. They both thought that the wolf's bane potion may be a way. They needed to prove that the man was a fake and soon.

Severus sighed. "The next full moon is during the holidays. I have a possible way but it will have to wait till the New Year."

 **Please review and continue to support and inspire. The mirror and the fake will be dealt with in the next chapters.**


	22. full moon

Harry was grateful for the holidays as much as he loved school. If Albus was not bad enough, he had a teacher and a fake to contend with. They were doing everything to oust the fake without risking Harry or Remus. Harry wasn't happy to learn they would not be home for Christmas. Albus had been pushing Harry to stay so he could be with Remus. He had of course reminded the man he had a family in France to see. Albus would of course expect to see him head for France. The Malfoys would be accompanying them though. They would be staying at a house the Malfoys owned and not at the Delacaur estate. They had been welcome to and did plan to spend some time there. The Krums would be in France for the holidays, longtime friends of both the Delacaurs and Malfoys. Both Harry and Draco would want to see Viktor.

Harry and Draco were met at the train station by Lucius and Sirius who was playing Henri Delacaur. They made sure to use a public portkey to France knowing Albus would look into it. He was looking for any proof against them and they didn't need him suspicious.

Harry was happy when they got to the manor and he hugged his Uncles. "Finally."

Remus kissed his head. "I know you were a bit disappointed not to be home."

Draco smirked. "At least not school. And Viktor is coming."

"I know but I miss our home. And the chickens and everything."

Sirius groaned. "Didn't bring the chickens with us but your furry companions are here."

Regulus added. "And something else."

He was shocked when led into a small den. "You brought them."

Sirius nodded. "They insisted."

Wallburga spoke. "So you are here."

Harry smiled. "Hello Grandmother."

Arcturus was smiling. "Your Uncles assure us you have been doing well in school."

"I am trying Grandsire. I wish to make you proud."

Orion actually said. "I am certain you do our name proud."

Wallburga barked. "Certainly prouder than your Uncles."

Sirius groaned. "Remind me why we brought them?"

Remus shrugged. "She did say Uncles plural."

Sirius grunted "There is that."

Regulus may have been favored over his brother, before the mark, but neither ever really got much approval. Their father had always been a cold man, even as a teen, they were told. But their mother had shut down over Lily being kidnapped. Harry was the first time Orion had shown any real emotion, or close to it, for a family member. And Wallburga, though still a bit cool, seemed to have opened up again for her grandson. Regulus pointed out if either brother had been a favorite in the usual sense, it was Sirius. Sirius and Arcturus always had a very strong bond growing up. It wasn't just the money that the man had left him. Neither brother was surprised that he and Harry had bonded.

Harry felt happier reunited with them, and though he missed home and his chickens, he was happy to be with them. When the Krums arrived on Christmas day, his spirits picked up more. They had been with the Delacaurs until then, but would stay here a few days.

Viktor smiled when he saw them. "Here you both made the quidditch team."

Harry grinned. "Draco got some air time."

Draco smirked. "Harry will soon be setting records."

Viktor laughed. "I guess we don't need to play, you got all your lessons in."

"No." Harry and Draco exclaimed together.

Narcissa laughed. "Should finish our meal and gifts first."

Sirius watched the boys. "Never changes."

Regulus nudged his brother. "No worries about a crush."

Sirius went pale when he heard. "No."

Draco heard and turned. "Viktor has competition."

Harry groaned. "Not this again."

Viktor questioned. "Competition?"

Draco nudged him. "For Harry."

"They think I…."

Draco added. "Not sure about his new choice, a lion. Adrian would be better."

Harry buried his head in his hands. "Not again."

Harry was only eleven and too young for such talk but the joking did go on for a while. Viktor had been making eyes himself but at their other Christmas stop. It seemed Apoline and Nadia who were best friends since kids, may date. There had been serious flirting to be certain. Viktor saw Harry like a little brother and the other way around. Draco knew that, but he didn't think he was wrong about Oliver. He thought Adrian was better, a fellow snake and closer in age for dating when older. He knew the twins would be pushing the lion choice though.

Sirius shared a look as they found a gift not only from Albus but the so called Remus. Safety wise Harry would have to be seen as accepting both but they kept the gifts from him today. He was enjoying the holiday and they wouldn't take that away from him.

Harry was surprised by his gift from the twins. "Wow.

Draco looked. "I guess a book is shocking from the twins."

Viktor looked. "Dragons."

"They got it from their brother."

Draco thought. "You always talk with Charlie when we go."

Lord Krum said. "I hear one he completes his vet training next year he is considering a move."

Draco pointed out. "But Charlie doesn't know it's you."

Harry had an odd look for a second but nodded. "No, they just know I like animals."

Viktor motioned. "Gifts are opened, we should fly."

Lucius laughed as the boys headed off. "Surprised they lasted this long."

Remus agreed. "Were more excited for you to arrive then the gifts."

Nadia smiled. "Viktor was the same."

"When he was not distracted." Her husband added with a laugh.

The boys hit the air and only came down for lunch. Unlike usual years, they had Christmas dinner instead of lunch. The Tonks arrived in time for dinner and would spend the week with them as well. Harry was promised that they would be back in London two days early and he would get a chance to see Luna when there. He had many friends at school but he missed her. He had got and sent gifts to Hermione and Neville.

Harry read a secret note in his gift from the twins later. "Charlie remembers a little British kid with many questions. He thought you may like."

* * *

Harry didn't tell his family about the note in the book. He worried they may be upset that he had let on to the twins. He knew though that he could trust them. They had proven that countless times to him. His Uncles and Nicholas had always told him he should trust his instincts. Harry needed someone to watch his back without trying to babysit him like his cousin tended to. Harry had enjoyed the holiday and got to show his grandparents what progress he had made. They had visited the Delacaurs and had gone riding there. He had got to see Luna his last day before school.

He had enjoyed his holidays but he was happy to get back to school. He hated avoiding the men but he missed his friends and his classes. He was forced to thank Albus and the fake for his gifts but he did it in public. They kept their distance the first weeks but he knew it wouldn't last.

Harry was relieved the last weekend in January. "At last."

Fred turned. "Feeling okay kiddo?"

"Yeah it's usually us happy for the weekend."

"The full moon." Harry said simply.

George was confused. "Wild plans we should know of?"

"No one more to have fun with then us."

Harry confided. "That man they say is my godfather….."

George reminded him. "We know. You have been with your Uncles. And Draco."

Fred nodded. "Charlie mentioned a visit. Though a spell."

Harry was pale. "No one can know. They will take me from my Uncles. Albus can't know Uncle Siri is free, or Reg is alive."

George put a hand on him. "Take it to the grave kid."

"Our Uncles were friends."

Harry looked back towards the school. "The man is a fake. He isn't a wolf."

When they knew they were alone, the twins took an oath for their own safety as well. The oath which Harry had been taught, ensured they couldn't betray him even with vertiserum. He told everything including his mother and how he had been found. The twins were shocked by it all, including Sirius, but it explained a lot. They swore they understood and assured him his other friends would know when they knew.

Harry had been assured his Uncle Luc and Severus would be working on outing the man that weekend. He knew he still had to worry about Quirell and Albus but there would be one last concern following him around.

Harry was worried. "Damn."

Fred saw a cat but didn't ask. "What?"

Harry motioned. "Quirell is headed this way."

Fred motioned. "You can…."

Harry shook his head. "He knows I am here."

George groaned. "We will make an excuse."

Harry handed them his cloak. "Get out of here."

"We're not leaving you alone." Fred protested.

George nodded. "Not near the woods with him."

Harry pushed it. "They can't know how close we are."

Fred was reluctant. "Be careful."

Quirell appeared moments later. "Just who I was looking for."

Harry drew back. "I should be going in."

"Your godfather asked I bring you."

Harry reminded him. "It's almost dark."

The man began leading him inside. "Time enough."

George slipped out of the cloak and watched the three of them go. They weren't about to send Harry alone with the man. It was too hard for them to both move quickly under it. Fred hurried silently to catch up behind the two and wondered where the man was taking Harry. He had been told that the mirror had been in a classroom on the main floor but they were headed up. He hoped his brother had done what he was told.

George ran through the grounds and headed for the one place that he knew that no Gryffindor ever would want to go. Severus was not in his classroom but Harry had whispered a word to him before he left. He somehow knew it was a password but not to Slytherin.

Sure enough a painting swung open, not to Severus' apartments but his private lab. "Wow."

Severus turned to him. "How did you get into my lab? Explain yourself before…."

"Harry told me."

Severus eyed him. "And why would he do that?"

He quickly explained ending. "I am worried."

Severus grabbed a bottle. "Damn it."

"You can help them right?"

"I don't know where they went."

George pulled something out. "Maybe this can help."

Severus recognized the map. "Quick thinker."

"I am coming with you."

"No. You will stay here."

"But my brother, and Harry."

"I will not have your mother come after me for two sons."

George looked ready to protest but Severus reminded him he needed to hurry. He had been meant to meet the fake Remus and give him the potion. He could use it as an excuse what he was doing. He saw the hall the names were headed to and he had no idea what they were up to. No one went into that part of the school in years. He was surprised when he ran into Lucius but he was reminded Lucius had planned to come for this. He filled Lucius in when they headed through the school. He could see his friend was as worried as he was and sped up with him. He was shocked when Harry and Fred's names disappeared from the map. There was almost no place that the marauders had not found to add.

He was in a panic when they came into the classroom the names were last seen. He picked up a wand. "Harry's. Damn where did he take them?"

 **An: So cliff hanger. Hope you review. Sooner you do, sooner you find out what happened to Harry and Fred.**


	23. stone end

Harry had no idea where they were going and he could admit he was terrified. He tried to remind himself about the twins. He knew they would go for help. He had given them a password and his map. He hadn't had time to tell them what the password was for but he trusted they would know. The map had everywhere in school or so his Uncles had told him. He just needed to be smart and keep the man at bay until help came for him. He tried to tell himself that the man was a teacher and couldn't harm him. But he doubted he was safer with the man then the fake Remus.

Fred was worried as he followed them and he could tell that Harry was as well. He knew George had gone for help and he was not about to leave Harry alone with the man. He was reminded he was named for both uncles, middle name Gideon. He knew that made their mum worry more.

Harry was confused when the man opened a trapdoor. "Where are we going?"

The man pulled on his arm. "Come along."

"Where are you taking me?"

'It seems the mirror was not safe where it was before."

"I am not going down there."

The man took out his wand. "Come along."

Harry backed up. "No. I will….."

"I know a little spell. You have a job to do."

Harry tried to pull away from the man. "No."

The man laughed when Harry raised his wand. "We both know you are no match."

Harry sensed something but he also spotted a cat. "I have learned a trick or two."

Unfortunately Quirell was right and easily disarmed him. "Filius seems to have lost his touch. Now get in."

Harry was terrified as he looked in the hole. "There is no latter."

The man pulled him close. 'No worries."

Fred waited so he wouldn't land on them and held his breath as he jumped. "Merlin."

They landed on what looked like a stone floor but it was heavily cushioned. Fred kept his distance but he held to his wand and he left a trail as best as he could. He just hoped someone found the trapdoor which had closed seconds behind him. It had been concealed by a spell before. He was reminded Snape had been a spy and he would be good at such things. But this space he wasn't sure would have made the map.

Harry was terrified, his hands bound by a spell, only able to move his legs. He had no idea where he was being taken. He had seen Buttertail up in the room before he was forced down. He hoped his cat could show the way down here but this was a maze.

They came into an antechamber. "That."

The man smiled. "You knew it was coming."

"You brought me down to look at my reflection."

"See if you had taken my tutoring you wouldn't be so dumb."

Harry pulled away but stumbled as his hands were still bound. "I doubt you could help."

The man levelled his wand at him. "Be grateful I need you in one piece."

Harry smirked. "You wouldn't dare touch me."

The man grabbed him. "I already have. And once your usefulness is over…"

Harry pulled back. "Albus won't let you touch me."

The man whispered. "You over estimate your value."

"You need me now."

"And if you play nicely I will just erase your memories and not leave you down here."

Harry knew he had to buy time and hope help came. "What am I supposed to do?"

"Look in the mirror. It is supposed to show exactly what you desire."

'And what do I desire?"

"The stone hidden within."

"Why would I?"

"Because you want to live."

Harry looked at the mirror and he knew the man was right but he also knew what he had to do. He couldn't allow Albus to get his hands on the stone. Albus could not take the elixir from it without Harry or another elemental but Harry couldn't take the risk. He had no idea what would happen but he looked into the mirror and at first nothing happened. But it slowly showed him the stone in the middle of the mirror. He knew he could not simply destroy the mirror but the stone and that Nicholas would agree. He focused and he saw both the stone and the mirror shattering into pieces in the image. He knew it was about to happen for real and sensing his cloak, he dove. He had no idea which twin had followed him, but he wasn't about to allow them to be hurt because of him. Moments after he tackled the twin, the mirror exploded. The red explosion, a burst of magic like nothing he had seen, told Harry that the stone had also exploded. He did his best to erect a shield to protect them, and while he knew he had protected his friend, he felt the glass piercing through his skin. His spells often protected other people before it protected him.

Quirell had been knocked out and Harry was losing consciousness but Fred had not been hurt. He came around quickly and he knew he needed to get him and Harry out of here before Quirell came around. He was reminded the man could duel and only Fred had a wand.

Fred pulled off the cloak. He shook Harry. "Harry."

Harry groaned. "Fred, you shouldn't be here."

"You knew we wouldn't send you alone."

"You were to go for help."

Fred pulled him up. "George took the map and went for help."

"You should have….."

"Not leaving you alone kid. Now we need to get you out of here."

Harry went with him. "How? It's a maze."

Fred motioned. "I left a…."

Quirell's voice came. "Where do you think you boys are going?"

Harry turned. "The stone is destroyed. It's over."

Quirell leveled his wand. "No need for you then."

Harry looked at Fred. "Get out of here."

Fred managed to deflect a spell. "You are wounded and have no wand. I am not leaving you alone."

Quirell smirked. "Neither of you are leaving here."

Harry managed to erect a shield to block him but he was injured and he didn't know how long he could hold it. His dueling classes with Filius he had used his wand and he had never been in danger. He found Quirell had blocked their exit though he couldn't get to them. Harry desperately hoped his shield could hold until help would come. But the blood loss was making him light headed and Harry wasn't sure. Fred was trying to break down Quirell's shield so they could escape, as he knew Harry wouldn't last long. But just as he made progress, Harry slumped to his knees and his shield came down. Fred saw Severus and Lucius appear with others in the entrance, but Quirell already levelled a wand at Harry.

Quirell saw the others arrive and he knew he only had one shot before they got though and levelled his wand at Harry. "You will pay."

* * *

Lucius and Severus had summoned Minerva and Filius, the two they knew they could trust in school, for back up. They knew there had to be some way out of the room that they were not finding. They were shocked when a cat appeared. Minerva didn't know all about Harry but Filius like Poppy of course did. Realizing it was Buttertail, Severus watched the cat. He realized the cat was pawing at something and realized there was a hidden trap door. Lucius was able to uncover it and using a spell opened it. They used a cushioning spell not knowing what waited below.

They found themselves down in some kind of tunnels and they realized that the passage was some type of maze of sorts through the school. Severus looked at the map and found only a few of them seemed to be tied to the passages the marauders had found.

Lucius motioned. "Spread out. We need to find them."

Severus agreed. "Send a patronus."

"No need."

Minerva turned to Filius. "What?"

Filius motioned. "Someone left us a trail."

Minerva was worried. "May be a trap. Harry has no wand."

Severus pushed forward. "Never thought I'd say this but smart move Mr. Weasley."

Lucius explained as they followed. "Fred was with Harry."

They came across a booby trap of snare weed which they just managed to avoid. "Quirell taking no chances."

Lucius motioned. "Keep eyes open, won't be the only one."

They came to the end and Severus saw. "No."

Lucius motioned to the boys. "Harry has some kind of barrier up."

Filius shook his head. "We need to get in there. He can't hold it long."

Severus saw. "He is injured."

Minerva helped on the barrier. "He has no wand."

No one explained and she continued to help. They knew the risk they took bringing her as she didn't know about Harry. But Poppy would not have been much help and they had known they could use extra help. Though she was Albus' right hand, her loyalty was always to the school and the kids. Harry was not in her house but she had been close to his parents and Fred was in there as well.

Just as the barrier came down they saw Harry's shield fall and Quirell levelling his wand at Harry and sending off a curse at him. Lucius managed to deflect the spell for his nephew just as a ball of orange fur made a lunge at Harry's attacker. Severus managed to disarm the man but not before he got off one last curse. Though it had missed its intended target, a victim lay on the ground just the same.

Severus bound the man as he looked at Harry. "Are you okay?"

Harry ignored him and picked up his cat. "Rummy."

Lucius remembered the barn all those years ago. "We will take you both to Poppy

Harry had tears in his eyes. "It's too late even for me"

Severus knelt. "I am sorry Harry."

"He saved me twice." Harry was fighting tears.

Lucius helped his nephew up. "He loved you a lot."

Fred wondered. "How will you explain the cat?"

Minerva agreed. "Albus will come soon."

Lucius looked at Harry. "Let me have him."

Harry shook his head. "I am not leaving him down here."

Severus assured him. "We will send him home."

Harry slowly nodded. "He likes my tree."

Kreacher was summoned and would take the cat home but also inform his Uncles. One would come as Henri, as Harry would need to leave. Albus would protest but Harry was in no shape to be at school. Harry made it only half way out before he passed out and had to be carried. They had used spells to stop the bleeding, thankfully Severus had medic skills, but they needed Poppy. Poppy had been alerted and was waiting when they arrived. Both boys were soon sedated in bed, and to no surprise, Molly and Sirius as Henri, arrived. Regulus was with him, as Apoline.

Moody arrived with Albus who had finally found out. "Where is the man?"

Severus motioned. "Poppy's office."

Albus saw the looks. "How are they?"

Severus smirked. "Alive, no thanks to you."

"I had no way of knowing the man was crazed. He has taught for years."

Lucius pointed out. "We know he didn't act alone. And we will soon know."

Moody appeared from the office. "He is dead."

Minerva was shocked. "Dead? What do you mean dead?"

"Seems he had some kind of poison on hm."

Albus saw the looks. "Why would I harm a teacher or how?"

Lucius smirked. "The boys will know the truth when they wake."

Albus smirked. "What lies the man told to save his skin you mean."

Lucius knew he was right. "We will find a way."

"You have tried this petty attempt for years Lucius."

Sirius motioned. "We are taking our son home."

Albus tried to protest but he had no chance. The couple had every right to take Harry home when he was injured. He would return to school when he recuperated. Sirius and Regulus were anxious to get him home and didn't wait for him to wake up. Molly was taking Fred and his twin home for a few days. She was incredibly proud of how brave they were but she was still worried about them. Harry's Uncles took him to their house and settle him in where an anxious Remus was waiting. They all knew it would be rough when he woke, especially with the loss of Rummy.

Albus shrugged when Minerva mentioned a new teacher. "I see no need, Remus is already at school. We will work with full moons."

 **An: So the stone is destroyed and Quirell dead, but so is Harry's beloved Rummy.**

 **And imposter Remus is now DADA professor. Stay tuned.**

 **Thanks for all the support. Keeps coming and the story keeps moving**


	24. painful goodbyee

Harry slept through the night. The only other person who slept was Remus because Severus slipped a sleeping potion into his wolf's bane. Moony, the wolf side, loved Harry as dear as the human side did if not more. They worried even with the potion, the wolf would be more dangerous, knowing his pup was hurt. Nicholas had come to be there. He knew more than the Uncles what the loss of the cat would mean. For Harry the loss was worse than a wizard losing his familiar. Harry had not simply adopted them, they couldn't simply replace his cat. He had a special bond, unique with each cat. Buttertail had been his first. Arabella had said she had not given him to Harry, she said he could choose but the kitten chose him. The other three he had rescued. But ever since Peter, Rummy and Harry had the strongest bond. Part had to do with Harry using his healing powers for the first time but not all. It would be little comfort to Harry that Rummy was old, they thought likely 15 at least. Unlike Snowy and Buttertail, Rummy had been older, as had been Mr. Paws, when Harry took them in. Mr. Paws was a bit younger.

In the morning all three cats were in bed and his Uncles at his side when he woke. Harry was barely responsive and his eyes filled with pain. He refused to speak with them and he didn't even seem to be responding to his other cats. It was Nicholas who thought of something.

Harry was out feeding his chickens when he heard. "Harry."

He turned slightly. "Luna."

Luna hugged him. "I am so sorry."

Harry was fighting tears. "I couldn't save him."

Luna held him. "He knew you tried."

"I was supposed to keep him safe."

Sirius reminded him. "You did."

"He never had a home. He was so alone in the streets. He got hurt so much. He had no claws."

Remus knelt. "It's okay."

Harry sobbed. "He had no claws, his owners yanked them out before putting him in the garbage. That is why he lost his ear."

Remus tried to hug him. "It's okay Harry."

"No it isn't. I promised him he would be safe. I promised him he didn't have to fight any more, he was safe. I promised him."

"He chose to go into the school and keep you safe. He loved you."

Harry sobbed against his Uncle. "He should never have tried. His little teeth, he couldn't….why did he try?"

"Because he loved you. Like you would have done anything for him."

A second surprise voice came. "Or us."

Harry turned. "Fred? George?"

The twins stood there with their dad and with Sirius. It had been Nicholas who had suggested it. They had assumed the twins knew a bit though Harry never admitted. They had been worried about Harry meeting the Weasleys because of Albus in the past. But after what had happened, they knew they could trust Molly even more. Molly was a Prewett and she had a lot more in common with her brothers than people realized. Both her and her husband had taken oaths before they were told. But there was little doubt it had been needed. It would simply protect the couple too. The twins admitted Harry had made them take the same one. They hated telling on him but they knew he could use them right now.

The twins both took turns hugging him. Molly had been worried about them coming. She wasn't upset and was happy for them to be friends with Harry. But Fred had only just woken up from his own potion. But he had not been hurt Arthur had reminded her.

Kreacher appeared. "I make this master."

Harry looked at the little rock. "It looks like him."

Remus motioned. "He is buried under your tree."

"He always liked it."

Regulus steered him over. "We thought you needed a special place for him."

Harry nodded. "A stone like….not like the chickens."

Remus knelt with him. "We had thought to make one butt Kreacher beat us to it."

Kreacher nodded. "Old Master Arcturus tell me."

Harry put the stone at the base. "I hope he is loved where he is, and safe finally."

Remus kissed his head. "He will always have your love."

Nicholas agreed. "You gave him a home and family. He knew he was loved."

Fred helped Harry stand. "You have other cats who love you."

"And us." George reminded him.

Sirius sighed. "I never thought I would be sad to see a cat go."

Regulus put a hand on him. "Going to miss a bed mate?"

Sirius grumbled. "He was the worst. You would think I was trying to sleep with him."

Nicholas laughed a little. "He was a one man cat."

Rummy had been badly abused and then a street cat. Mr. Paws had been abandoned too but more recent and had not been as abused. Mr. Paws was like the other two, quite affectionate, when he knew you. But Rummy Sirius often said was the cat version of his mother. Rummy liked one human and one human alone and that was Harry. He had slept with Sirius on rotation but only because Harry had told his cats to. Sirius had been bit by him more than once. He tried sleeping on the couch but the cat followed, he took his orders from Harry very seriously.

Harry, the twins and Luna had a picnic lunch out by the tree. The adults watched, and their hearts ached. His Uncles thanked Arthur for bringing the twins to be there for Harry. The night before had proven having Harry as a friend wasn't always safe. Arthur shook them off.

Nicholas went to leave. "I will come for our lesson when he is back."

Sirius shocked even himself. "Maybe Arabella has a kitten for him? I know he is at school…."

Remus shook his head. "I doubt even in the summer he would be ready."

Regulus smirked. "Anxious for another car?"

"Anything to make him smile again."

Remus sighed. "He needs to grieve. They were his family. I remember when we took him and he wouldn't leave one behind."

Nicholas said. "When he is ready another will find him."

Remus turned to the man. "Find him?"

"They were drawn to him. When he is ready, I am sure another furry one needing love will seek him."

Sirius smirked. "Maybe a dog."

"At school we better hope it isn't an acromantula."

Nicholas assured them. "Even Harry's magic wouldn't work that well."

They watched Harry with his friends and hope it would work. They were shocked Harry had told the twins but glad he had back up. They knew Draco did his best but Harry felt like he had a babysitter. His bond with the twins was good for him and was helping him to grow a bit. The twins had to go after lunch but Luna stayed till dinner. Harry was reminded he would be at school in a week and see them there.

Regulus sighed. "I just wish we knew it was actually safe to send him back."

* * *

Harry had spent a week at home. He had recovered physically after two days and Albus had pushed for him to come sooner. His Uncles threatened to remove him all together which shut the man up. His teachers had sent homework and Harry had kept up with his classes. He had spent a lot of time with the paintings but had not done special training. Even Wallburga had shown a slight affectionate side during it.

Though still wary Harry was returned to school the following Sunday. He tried to insist his kitties not come again, he wouldn't lose another but they insisted. Even Snowy, who until now had been too scared to go into school, did. Rummy's death seemed to have changed her mind.

Harry was okay until Tuesday when he had defense. He was pale. "No."

Draco put a hand on him. "He took over. I thought you…."

"I was hoping it was a bad dream."

"Next month full moon…." Draco reminded him.

"Hopefully can wait."

"He is a teacher."

"So was Quirell."

The man came over. "Harry, I am happy to see you back."

Harry kept back. "I should sit down."

The man nodded, "We will speak later."

Harry grumbled. "Not if I can help it."

Blaise whispered. "No worries."

Harry reminded him. "The man doesn't care about the next class."

Draco shared a look with others. "No worries."

The man. "Class."

Harry tried to focus on class and saw the men was not much better than Quirell. Harry was happy he had his lessons with the centaurs. Harry hoped after this man, a real teacher could be found but he doubted it with Albus. He could hope for one not obsessed with him. He worried more about his friends than himself. He lost Rummy and put Fred in danger but he swore not again. As much as he hated lying to Hermione and Neville butt his resolve to tell them slipped again. He trusted them but he didn't want to risk more friends.

Harry had no idea what his friends had in mind but they whispered to be ready to go right away. Just as class ended he watched in surprise as the lock on the pixie cage opened. The man had brought them in for view but not had not let any out. Chaos ensued.

Draco pulled him into the hall. "It worked."

As the snakes fled to charms Harry asked. "How?"

Blaise smiled. "Told us on Friday."

"Had help from Peeves. ""Blaise added.

"Can't help all month." Harry said.

"Will find ways." Draco promised.

"Twins promised aid."

"Boys what are you up to?"

Harry saw Minerva. "Charms mam."

She eyed them. "I heard about Pixies."

Draco nodded. "Chaos."

"I hope a certain pair of twins haven't rubbed off."

"No mam."

"Get to your class."

They all nodded. "Yes mam."

She called. "I am happy you are back."

Filius was the same in charms, happy to see him back. He knew the truth and was worried. He was reminded like Severus he could talk to him or Poppy if he was upset. He was happy to be back at school just not with Albus and fake Moony. Like the real, he may be a little prankster but he loved school as well. He was anxious for centaurs and flying. He had practice after dinner to return to as well.

After dinner his good mood was ending. "Harry."

Harry stopped. "Headmaster."

"I would like you to join Remus and me for tea."

"I can't sir."

"I think it important wee chat after what happened."

"After your teacher tried to kill me?"

"I never knew. I am sure you could use…"

"I have qudditch."

"You can miss….."

"I missed all last week."

Severus appeared. "Boys you should be on the pitch."

Albus grunted. "Luck. I am wondering about the pixies."

Harry trotted. "We were at our desks."

"Accusing my house?"

Albus smirked. "His dad."

Severus went to leave. "Here I thought you didn't see."

Turned a blind eye was more like it. The boys met the team and hit the air. As reserves they could miss but Harry was anxious to be back in the air again. As soon as he took off and was working out his broom, he could feel much of the stress going away from him. He always felt a certain freedom. The team knew he needed this right now and let him be. He did chase the snitch after a time as well.

As he flew as practice ended, was surprised to be joined by Hedwig. "Hey girl."

 **An: Back to school and fake Remus. Nicholas is right, when Harry heals from his loss, a new companion needing love will find him. Thee clawless Rummy remembered as hero, and Snowy brave to come to school now.**

 **Thanks for your support. Please continue to read and review.**


	25. Two wolves

Harry had found the school seemed to be in agreement to keep him safe. He didn't find any comfort in being reminded the man was his teacher. He had already been almost murdered by one teacher and it was barely second term. He knew his family would do all they could but he was still scared. He didn't remember much of his life before his grandmother took him. But from time to time he had nightmares. He knew his uncles were not fond of grandmother but she had rescued Harry and given him a home finally. He wished she was still alive and his grandfathers were. He was missing his lessons with them.

The weekend if the full moon finally arrived and Harry was relieved. He knew there was a risk with the plan but that didn't matter. He was already at risk and he knew he could not avoid the man forever. He also wanted his friends safe.

Harry looked at the sky as the sun was drawing down. "Nearly there."

Draco watched him. "You look worried."

Harry sighed. " I just want this to work and be rid of him."

"You still have the headmaster."

"Don't remind me. But one is easier than two."

Draco was surprised as Harry got up. "Not time for dinner yet."

Harry shook his head. "I am supposed to be down at Hagrid's hut."

"I will come"

"No. I am not about to risk my cousin."

"I am not the target. Besides you need back up."

"Fred wasn't either and he could have been killed."

"He wasnt."

" I am not taking the risk. Besides I need you to distract the twins."

"Making me a babysitter?"

"You know they will try to get involved."

Draco didn't look convinced but he nodded. He thought that Harry should not be alone though. He was sometimes jealous about how close his cousin was to the twins. He knew the twins had become like big brothers to Harry in a way. Part of him thought that he should enlist the twins. He headed into school not to distract them but to find them for aid. He knew they could be useful when it came to sneaking into things. He hoped he could find them soon and get back outside.

Harry watched his cousin go and knew Draco had no plans to do as he asked. But he knew Draco and the twins would be safe. He made Severus promise he would keep them out if this. He hadn't really had to ask. They didn't want to include him.

He found his way to Hagrid's. "He isn't here."

A voice came from behind. "Looking for someone?"

Harry turned. "Not you."

The fake came towards him. "I thought you would want to spend time with your godfather."

"I don't even know you."

"That is why I came. Albus tells me you asked him to find me."

The real one Harry thought "Not so you could take me from my family."

"Your birth parents wanted us to be together."

Harry pulled back. "It is almost dark. Should you not be inside with a potion?"

The man showed him a potion. "Time enough. Besides I can simply be in the woods."

"I don't plan on being around when you do."

"I am quite sure you are at no risk."

" Forgive me if I don't plan to take that chance."

"Your dad and our friends used to join me and you are my cub."

If it was the real Remus the man would be right but only about him. The marauders had only been safe because they were in animal form. Though they never took the chance, Harry knew he would be safe with his uncle. The wolf in him loved Harry and would kill for him but never hurt him. Harry was confused why the man was still there. He surely had to know that he could not hide he was not a wolf. For a moment he wondered if the man was another werewolf but he shook away the thought. The last packs had left decades ago other than the one who bit his uncle but he was dead. Besides Uncle Luc had done a silver test.

Harry heard Fang and thinking Hagrid was out in the paddock, Harry headed that way. He knew he was not at risk in the woods and he just had to hope the moon came soon. He was surprised to find the dog but no sign of his owner.

Harry watched the man. "Surely you should take your potion."

The man eyed him. " I am in the woods and we have time."

Harry shook his head. " I would feel safer."

The man took out the bottle. "I guess there is no time like the present."

Harry watched the man and careful so the man didn't see his wand, cast a spell. 'Drink up'

The man coughed as he swallowed which Harry knew he didn't plan to. ". I swear the man makes it taste awful on purpose."

Harry went to leave. " I need to get back to school."

"You should see this."

Harry was confused. "I thought you were meant to protect me."

The man had an odd look. " I will show you you are only safe with me."

Harry backed away "Like I was with Quirell?"

The man reminded him. " I am your godfather, it is my job."

Harry saw the moon. " Time is up."

The man shocked Harry when he started to turn. But it was not like his uncle. He had seen the wolf transform through a spell. This man transformed instantly. Harry knew there were shifters, born werewolves who could turn any time, but this was not one. He knew the man was an animagus. He had never seen a wolf one and he wondered where he was found. Harry though saw a shift in the man and he was reminded of the potion Severus had given him. He needed to get away from the man.

The wolf began growling at him. " I need to get back to school."

..."..."...

Severus headed outside once he found the boys. He assured both Harry and their parents to keep them safe. He wished they didn't have to involve Harry but that was obviously not possible. The potion would help and the imposter would be gone soon. The potion would make the man act demented and show himself after night fall. Albus would not be able to hide the man was not a wolf then. He had the boys trapped in the room of requirements, possible if you knew a trick. His godson would be upset.

Having learned that the man was outside and had headed to Hagrid's hut. He was confused at what the man was doing out so close to the moon. He would have worried the man took the potion early but he thought the man would need to be tricked.

He found Hagrid coming from town. "Have you seen Harry?"

The man shook his head. "I had to go into town. But Fang is likely with him."

Severus smirked. "I may find more comfort if that dog wasn't scared of his own shadow."

"He is brave when needed. And for those he cares about."

Severus headed towards the woods. "I still wish you had a proper dog."

"He loves Harry. Besides Harry has other friends in the woods."

Severus knew he was right. "And the others should be here soon."

Hagrid went to come with him. "I am coming."

"You have no wand."

Hagrid clutched his umbrella. "Fang is not the only one who can hold his own."

"He would not have you at risk."

"We are wasting time."

Severus knew he was right and didn't try and stop the man. The teachers all knew the secret of the umbrella. Honestly Filius had been the one to help make it. They all knew he was innocent but his name had never been cleared. Another person Albus could have aided but never had. It was a well known fact that Tom had been the one. Hagrid had gone to school with Voldemort though he was a bit younger than the man was. Hagrid had no family and the old groundskeeper took him in and trained him. Severus knew Lily and the marauders had often come for tea. And Harry had continued that trend.

Severus was confused when he heard growling. He knew that it was not a dog. It was definitely a wolf. There were wolfs in the woods, normal ones, but they never came this close to school. He did hear barking as well and realized it was Fang.

He came to the paddock where he found Harry backed into a corner. "Harry."

The boy looked at him. " He has gone nuts."

Severus realized it was the imposter. " He is a wolf."

Harry shook his head. " He is an animagus."

Severus snarled as he got between Harry and the wolf. " I should have known."

Harry was scared. "You know him? I didn't want to stun a teacher."

Severus sent a stunner at the man. "I never thought to see his likes."

Sirius appeared with Moody and the centaurs. "Are you okay cub?"

Harry went into his uncle's arms. "Thanks to Fang and Severus."

Severus looked at Moody. "We need to reveal who it is."

Moody turned to the prone form. "Should not be hard."

Sirius snarled when he saw the man. " I never thought even Albus would bring this man into school."

Harry was scared. "He wanted me to go home with him. Who is he?"

Severus shared a look with Moody. "What do we do with him?"

Moody motioned. "Return him to Albus."

Harry was upset and shaken. It was decided that the man would be kept here in the woods till morning. He had quite the criminal record so Moody could. They decided if they were going to confront Albus about the man and plan, they would follow it right. Harry was taken inside and they knew he was shaken when he didn't protest a potion or staying with Severus for the night. When the boy was asleep Severus went and freed the other three. They were upset but they were happy to know Harry was safe.

In the morning Harry would not be left alone when the others were taking the imposter up to the infirmiry. He still seemed to be unconscious, a combination of the potion and the spell he had taken.

Albus was not pleased when summoned. "What is this about?"

Severus smirked. "Thought you would like to see who we found lurking in the grounds."

Albus didn't look. "A student got in trouble last night? I am sure Poppy could handle this."

Moody appeared. " I would be looking into the wards."

Albus was confused. "Alastair what are you doing in the school?"

" I was informed a criminal was caught."

Albus hid his shock. "Criminal?"

Severus pointed at the bed. "He was one of your stooges wasn't he?"

Albus growled." I used many turn coats as you know well."

Moody motioned. "We will find out when he wakes why he has been at school."

Albus saw the looks. " I certainly don't know."

Lucius had arrived. "Two criminals on campus this year. And this time there will be no poison."

Albus went to leave. "There are more than one."

Lucius like Severus was shocked the man would take such a risk. But they knew why he had. There was a good chance he would get caught during the moon. Albus needed a wolf, and only option was an animagus. Wolf ones were not common but Albus had known one. He must have been desperate to get his hands on Harry though to use the likes of Mundungus there. The man was not a great danger, mainly a thief, but when he got backed into a corner he had a loose trigger finger. The marauders had never quite understood how he was a wolf, more a fox at best. But they had seen his form once or twice.

Albus was about to leave when he stopped. "What are you doing here.?"

Remus stood in the door. " I was going to breakfast when I heard. Surely the defence teacher should know."

An: Sorry for long break but computer and work issues. Hope this is worth wait. Please review

So fake Remus is caught and the real Remus is in school. How will Albus deal with the real marauder?

Please review.


	26. Real Moony

Albus stood in shock though he tried to hide it. He never thought to see the man again. He made sure Remus understood he had to disappear. Sirius was in prison and Remus was told to disappear or he would be made to. Sirius he had known was too foolish. The man would never leave Harry willingly and he had to be gotten rid of. Remus though he could reason with. Now the man stood in the medical wing with witnesses all around and Albus couldn't speak. This could not be happening.

Harry was the only one else who was surprised. He has not been told his real uncle would be coming to school. He reminded himself that he had to act distant. Even if Uncle Moony was here, the headmaster didn't know the full truth.

Remus moved towards the bed. "You look pale Albus. Late night?"

Albus hid a growl. "I should be saying the same to you."

"Snape's potion works miracles."

They were drawn out by Poppy. "He seems to be waking."

Moody watched. "Answers soon enough."

Dung was pale. "Where am I?"

Moody smirked. "You will tell us what you were doing on school grounds now?"

Dung looked towards Albus. "I had news for him."

Albus sighed. "We all know there are enemies loose. We need information."

"I thought you were claiming you had no idea why he was here?"

Albus motioned, "I wasn't aware he was coming. I have the right to have visitors."

Minerva smirked. "Not when they pose a risk to our students."

"A risk? Minerva we both know he would not harm a flee."

Moofy growled. "Unless cornered. Or his sticky fingers."

"Is there any proof he has stolen anything here?"

Dung whimpered, "I haven't."

"If you have no proof I will escort him to the gates."

Moody went to go with him. "To ensure he is indeed leaving."

Remus watched them both go and let out a small breath. He knew the risk but he was willing to take it. They knew Albus would need to know about them eventually. The cover would only last so long. And Albus had given him the perfect entrance into school. Albus couldn't get rid of him without revealing what he had been involved in. And since it was criminal he was not about to have that revealed. Though Remus knew the man wasn't about to allow him to remain without a fight.

Minerva had been watching. She had been involved that morning but didn't know about the woods. Nor did she know the full truth unlike Poppy, Filius and Hagrid. But she had her suspicions ever since the mirror incident.

She looked at Remus, "He seemed surprised to see you."

"He thought I would be sleeping after the moon."

Minerva watched him. "I am surprised you heard so quickly I don't recall seeing you in the hall."

Remus watched the woman, "You must have already been gone from the hall."

The look on her face said it all but Minerva simply said. "I assume."

Remus motioned. "I would like to speak to my godson."

Harry was careful even if Albus was gone. "I don't want to speak to you."

Minerva looked at him. "He is your teacher Mr. Potter."

Harry reminded her. "So was he."

Minerva sighed. "From what I have seen of you, you and your godfather have much in common."

Severus went to lead Harry out. "I wouldn't go so far. Not even you have found reason to give him detention."

When alone with Remus she turned. "I am certain a more private reunion may go better."

"I have been trying for months."

Minerva went to leave but said. "I saw Harry being taken into the woods near sundown."

"Perhaps not the best choice."

"You would never put him at such risk."

"You obviously didn't think him at risk or would have stepped in. Besides it has been years."

"Harry was not alone in the woods. The student who almost took hemlock when he almost hurt Severus never would."

Remus was reminded that the woman had known. "Perhaps times change."

"Things have changed but not that." And she paused at the door. "It is nice to see your old self back."

Remus watched her leave and Poppy who had been listening came to his side. It was obvious Minerva knew more than she had been told. They knew her suspicions would be up after the stone. They knew they would likely have to tell her sooner or later. Harry may be a snake but she had shown concern for him. She had been close to not only his parents but the marauders as well.

It wouldn't hurt Harry to have more backup and she had proven she didn't follow Albus blindly. Remus headed through the floo to Severus' rooms knowing that Harry would be anxious to see him. He was not surprised to have his arms full of his nephew.

Remus kissed his head. "How are you cub?"

Harry didn't pull back. "Okay. I didn't know you would come."

"The headmaster made it possible."

Harry knew "But he knows you are the real one. He will hurt you."

Remus tried to assure him. "He can't reveal anything."

Severus added. "We will watch out for him as well."

"It would be great to have you here but don't want you at risk."

Remus held him. "The truth was going to come out. This way we can endure he can't bring in another."

"Who will take care of the chickens? And make sure Uncle Sirius doesn't ignore the paintings?"

Remus laughed a little. "Uncle Reg will babysit his brother for us."

Severus smirked. "Good term for that."

Harry looked at the man. "Jealous?"

Severus swatted him. "Watch it or I will forget you are in my house."

Remus hugged his godson and assured him he was okay. He thought by summer they would likely all come out. The secret they knew could last only do long. And they knew Harry hated lying to friends like Neville and Hermione. Remus knew though that it would be a risk to them all. Harry would rather the lies than risk the three men who were his only living family. He may have had others like the Malfoys and Tonks but it would never be the same for him. They would do everything to stay with him.

Remus went to leave but he smiled. "He has a point. I doubt you would mind some quality time with his uncle."

Harry was not the only one worried about his uncle. Neither the Black brothers had been sure about him going to the school. They knew Albus had opened the door and could do nothing about it. But that funny mean the man wouldn't try. Severus swore he would help as he cared about Remus like a brother. They just hoped they could get to the end of the year with both safe. They never tried to worry Harry but having him at school was not easy on their sleep to say the least.

Remus decided he would at least make the most of being there. He had sent an elf to clean the apartments from top to bottom. He had a spell from Moody to check for any traps by Albus. They knew the man wouldn't trust Dung very far.

He was headed out for the pitch after lunch. "One perk."

A voice came from behind. "I would be careful."

He turned to Albus "Careful?"

"You never know what is lurking."

"I am certain."

"I will find a new teacher."

Remus smirked. "Why would you do that?"

"I am rethinking having a wolf on staff."

"But you went to all that effort to ensure I could."

"We both know that wasn't you."

Remus shrugged. "But you wouldnt want anyone else to know would you?"

Albus was angry. "You have no place here."

"Ask me to leave and you can explain to the ministry and Lucius about your little stooge."

Albus was seething mad. He knew Lucius had some part in this but he had no idea why. Lucius had never has anything to do with Remus. And Severus and Remus had not been friends in years. Severus hadn't even realized there was a fake. Well until the night before and Dung being caught. He had thought he convinced Lucius when he did the silver test. He was reminded that Harry and Draco seemed to be best friends. Lucius might care about Harry for that, but a link to Remus he didn't get.

Remus watched the man and reminded himself he needed to be careful. He was willing to take the risk for Harry but he wouldn't let his nephew blame himself. He had hidden when Harry was little thinking Harry was safe. He was done hiding.

Albus didn't back off. "You should slide back under the rock you were hiding under."

"You would like that. But you know I always wanted to teach."

"I wouldn't think it would be worth risking your life."

"Harry is worth any risk."

"Didn't think so for all of these years."

"I thought he was safer where he was. Until I found out he had gone missing."

"You know they won't let you have him. They made that clear."

"I for one am happy to leave Harry right where he is."

Albus smirked. "You will sign over your guardianship of him and…."

"I don't have custody of him. And even if I did, why would I ever give him to you?"

"You know what Sirius said when I told him."

Remus smirked. "Threatening to trump up charges against me too?"

"no more prison without trial. There are easier ways to deal with you."

Remus went to leave. "You will find I am no longer such an easy target."

"He will never let you near him. He is scared of you."

"I think you speak about yourself."

He headed for the pitch where he took a seat in the stands. He may not have played but he had been manager of the team in his day. And just as he liked to watch his friends play, he loved to watch his godson fly. He knew he had to be careful and he and Harry had to watch their bond in public. But the fake had been known to practically stalk him. He was not surprised the twins came into the stands during the last part, they eyed him, but they knew the truth of the night before

Harry came out from showers after. "What are you doing here?"

"I thought we could have dinner."

Adrian smirked, "we are going to the hall."

"Hagrid invited us both."

Harry paused. "I eat with him."

"Your parents and I did in school."

Adrian and many in their house knew the truth but played along. He looked to Harry. "You don't have to if…."

Harry shook his head. "I guess dinner can't be too bad."

Fred spoke up. "He won't be alone."

George agreed, "Not going down there alone."

Adrian smirked. "Not sure we should trust lions any more than him."

Remus motioned. "I assume some company would not go amiss."

Hagrid as a bit surprised to see them all. Draco didn't come, but Adrian and the twins did. Hagrid was happy to have the real Remus at school. He had always liked the man and was happy for his company as well. Hagrid just had more food sent for. Harry was not upset by all the company as he knew it was a good cover. He would find some private time with his uncle. They didn't need Albus suspicious that Harry was suddenly okay with a man that he had been avoiding for months.

Albus was not simply stewing. "I think it perhaps time to visit prison. Sirius should be insane enough to sign what I need."

An: so Remus still school and not going any where. What does Albus mean about Sirius? And which Black brother do Remus and Harry think Severus is interested in?

Please continue to review.


	27. Prison shock

Albus knew he had to get his hands on Harry. He would deal with Remus after. He had some paper work for Sirius. He had an old spell which would make it look like they were signed before the man went to prison. And a few well placed stooges to get it through. He knew he could not let anyone know he was going to the prison and try and interfere. They couldn't guess what he was doing. He was sure the man would be insane enough now to do what Albus needed him to do.

Albus used an old stooge to get him into the prison without an official notice. Fortunately the likes of Lucius and moody were not involved with the prison but he took no chances. He was under no misconception, he knew moody was loyal to the order not him.

The man was nervous. "I am not sure about this."

Albus sneered. "Just show me."

"Let's get this done."

Albus watched as they came to a door. 'Unfortunate he had to be down here. Perhaps time to end his misery and life."

The man opened the door. "I am only and to keep the dementors away for ten minutes."

Albus waved him off. "More time than I…"

The man is confused. "What is wrong?"

"This is the wrong cell. Where is he?"

"This is the right cell. He should be in there."

Albus was furious. " Do you see him ?"

The man sputtered. "This is his cell. He has to be here."

Albus stormed out. "I must speak to the warden."

The man trailed after him. "You can't."

Albus stopped. "What is that?"

The man was confused and reminded him that many of the prisoners were insane down there. Albus was allowed to see one prisoner and the time was almost over. But Albus recognized the voice but he was sure he must be hearing things. He knew many here as he helped to put them away. But the man was free, he had been on the run ever since he helped put Sirius in prison. Like Remus he had told the man to disappear and never be seen again. Unlike Remus, Peter was willing to do anything for his own skin. The man had betrayed James, his entire family and Sirius to save his own skin. He had no loyalty which made him a risk.

Sure enough he found Peter rocking back and forth in his cell. Albus couldn't believe the man was there and he headed out. He didn't head for the warden but for the ministry. He had to find out what was happening.

He stormed into Moody's office. "Where is he?"

Alastor was not amused. "There is a door. I am a busy man."

"Where is Sirius?"

"I think that is clear."

"He us not in his cell. And we both know he was your protégé."

"I wasn't aware you had a pass to visit. Not accusing me of a jail break?"

"You don't seem surprised, and we both know you thought him innocent."

"He was one of my top students."

Albus was furious. " I will find him and proof you helped…."

Moody took out forms. "Here let me help."

Albus looked at the forms, "His name cleared? This is a joke. Fake evidence."

"Of the confession of the real killer."

Albus saw Peter. "Where is he?"

Moody shrugged. "Enjoying his freedom I am sure."

Albus went to leave. " You remind him what happens if he goes near the boy."

Alastor called. "Albus do you really think he has been kept from Harry all this time?"

Moody watched the man leave. They had known it was only time before he went to prison. After Remus came back they knew he would check on Sirius. Moody had the full support of the Blacks for what he had just done. They knew the cover could only protect Harry so long and it was hard on him, all the lies. He wanted to be open with his family but only if they were safe. Moody headed from the office when he knew the others needed to know sand he headed to their home.

Sirius saw him and he knew. "He knows."

"He came to me after he visited the prison."

Regulus came out of the chicken coop. "We knew the day was coming."

Sirius sighed, "I had hoped it would wait till summer."

Moody agreed. "Remus is at school and there are others to watch him."

Sirius agreed, "we have to send him word."

Regulus nodded. "If need be they can both head to the woods,"

Moody said. "Albus has nothing to lose. He will control Harry or he will…"

Sirius cut him off. "We will bring him down first."

Moody went to leave. "You have any support needed."

Sirius managed to crack a joke. "You know Tonks will appreciate that."

The man was not amused, "keep that up and you will be on bathroom monitoring duty."

It felt odd to laugh at the time but they did. Moody was aware both brothers were under the delusion he should date their younger cousin. He certainly didn't think anyone but them would find it amusing or possible. Tonks was younger than her cousins, who were young enough to be his sons. He cared about her for the same reason he did Sirius, and he cared about Harry as well.

Sirius looked at his brother. "I am heading to school. We need to get word to them."

"..."...

Harry was worried and he was trying to not show it. He had been worried enough about his uncles without them at school. Part of him wanted the truth to come out. He wanted friends like Hermione to know the truth and to be with his uncle in public. But he was worried what the man would do. He wanted Harry for his money and he didn't even know about the power that Harry had. He had his suspicions but the stone was gone. Harry hoped by the summer he could go home for real but only if it was safe.

Harry was with Hermione and Neville studying. He had remained close to them since the start of school. He and Hermione were trying to help Neville with a test coming up. He was not as bad as some thought, he simply lacked confidence.

They were heading back when he heard Ron. "Look, there is the flea bag."

Another kid laughed. "No one will ever find her."

"Or they will blame my brothers."

Hermione motioned. "That is Mrs. Norris."

Neville agreed, "As bad as her owner."

Harry moved, "We have to stop it."

Hermione agreed. "Can't let the twins take the blame."

"That too."

Neville motioned, "What are we going to do?"

Harry looked at him. "Perfect time for you to practice the charm."

"But the cat is larger then a feather and moving."

Harry assured him. "Simply concentrate."

Harry watched as Ron and his little stooges had cornered the cat and were about to snag it. Neville was unsure but he managed to levitate the cat out of reach. Harry shared a look with Hermione and they acted quick to turn the prank on the boys. It was a prank the twins had come up with. They can gone from simply pranks to trying to make products that year. The boys had some joke fireworks that they had planned to attach to the cat. Fortunately it wouldn't have blown up the cat but may have shot her through the school or out a window as they aimed. Harry and Hermione set the fireworks off in the back pockets of the boys.

All three of them were laughing as Ron and his goons took off down the hall with no burn sparks shooting out of their back sides. It looked as if they were farting sparklers. The laughter of everyone they passed could be heard as they went.

Neville lost control and Harry snagged the cat before she fell. "There you go."

Argus appeared. "What are you doing with my cat? If you have hurt her…"

Hermione tried to calm him. "We saved her."

Harry handed the man his cat back. "From Ron and his goons."

Albus appeared, "I expect better from ….."

Argus spoke up "it seems they spared her harm."

Albus was not convinced, "I have heard where those come from."

Harry reminded him. "Ron is there brother."

Albus looked at him and spoke in French. "I know you are hiding things."

Harry did not fall for anything and answered in flawless French. "I have no idea what you speak of."

Albus went to leave. "We will discuss it in tutoring tomorrow."

Argus looked at Harry. "I assume I should thank you."

Harry shook his head. "We did nothing."

The man went to leave. "I know."

Neville looked at Harry. "He always seems to be able to use her."

Hermione reminded Neville. "He is a squib. Besides that is rare in humans."

Harry had to wonder. He knew Arabella was an empath and a squib. He knew she could use her cats in a limited way like Harry. But the woman was a member of the Black family And she had inherited the powers from her family. He was reminded Argus was an old blood and most were related. But he was shocked to think the man might possibly have some skill. He doubted Albus knew. Harry would speak to Nicholas and find out if there was perhaps a chance. He was surprised though when he saw another cat and it was his own. He made an excuse to break from his friends and he headed outside. He was worried why he was being sent out to the woods. It was almost curfew and it was not an evening when he would have had tutoring.

Harry was near the woods when he felt something. "Who is there?"

He felt a shiver run up his back. 'There is something there.'

He headed in the direction of Hagrid's hut, "He or Fang should be there."

Sure enough he found the dog but no signs of his human. Harry could not get past the feeling he was being watched and he could see the dog was reacting to something, Harry knew heading into the woods was perhaps not the best idea but he knew what he had to do. He knew something was wrong and someone should be meeting him in the woods.

He looked around where they should be meeting. "Where are they?"

A voice came from behind. "Who are you looking for?"

Harry saw Albus. "What are you doing here?"

"Better question is what are you doing In the forbidden forest?"

Harry backed away. "I don't have to tell you."

"I am the headmaster."

Harry headed further, "stay away from me."

"He isn't coming."

"He?"

"Sirius."

"I thought he was in prison. You told my parents."

"We both know they are not your family. I closed the wards. No one is coming through the woods."

Harry was on edge. "I am not coming near you."

Albus smirked. "You think that beast will save you?"

Fang was snarling. "I have other friends."

Albus smirked, "You keep heading that way and you will beg for help."

Harry didn't want to believe him but as he moved he sensed something. He had been in the woods many times but with the centaurs. He knew it wasn't the herd that he was sensing. He was reminded there were many dangers in the woods he had not encountered. He was reminded when he was with the twins but he did not have his cloak. And this was no thestral.

Albus called. "Come back and I will make sure you aren't dinner."

An So the truth it out and Albus has little to lose. What is in the woods and can Harry face it and Albus. Seems was time for a show down. Don't worry. Doesn't mean story ending.

Review and I will update soon.


	28. True powers

Harry had no idea what was coming. He took comfort in knowing it would not be the spiders. He had been warned by Nicholas that even his powers wouldn't help with the spiders. But he had not come far enough, he would have passed centaurs first. He had enough to worry about with Albus. He knew help wasn't coming and he would have to face the man. He wasn't sure he could. He was not his grandsire or great grandsire, he was not as strong. He was reminded he was at the school and he should be able to draw upon his family power here. But he was away from the actual school and he couldn't feel it the same.

Albus watched the boy and almost let him walk into the danger. He would be rid of the boy one way or another. But he wanted the boy. The family and this boy had been a thorn in his side long enough.

Harry heard grunting. "Those are…"

Albus smiled. "Forest trolls. I am sure you know all about them."

Harry shuddered "They eat…."

"I may be more worried about the wolves they have trained,"

Harry's blood went cold. "Wolves?"

Albus went to grab him. "Not like Remus, these ones will just tear you apart."

Harry avoided the man but his words rung through his head. He had heard there were trolls in the woods. Unlike mountain trolls, they were slightly smaller but smarter. It seems they had trained for the wolves that were in the woods. The wards on the woods prevented the trolls and wolves from coming out. Or close to the paddocks where things like the thestrals and hippogriffs were, only the tamer animals could get beyond the wards to come near school. And even they could not go past the edge.

He could hear the snarling and just as he went to duck past Albus, two lumbering trolls, each leading a wolf, came into the clearing. Harry may have been good with animals but wolves didn't seem to be among them.

One of the wolves caught his scent and the troll turned. "Argh."

Harry backed away. "Crap."

Albus smirked, "come along nicely and I will help you out."

"You want me dead. Why not just let them?"

Albus smirked. "Not about to allow them to have my fun."

Harry had his wand in hand. "I will take my chances."

Harry had no idea why the man was so cocky and sure he was safe. Harry held his wand in hand and knew he needed to get away. He was surprised when he heard snarling and realized that fang had appeared at his side. The dog was far from brave and he had never heard him growl. Fang further shocked Harry, when one of the wolves lunged at him, he tackled the wolf. Harry watched in horror as the dog was easily tossed aside. He sent a stunner at the wolf when he went to attack Fang. He wasn't about to allow the dog to be hurt because he came to Harry's rescue. This only enraged both wolves, who advanced on him.

Harry kept sending stunners at the wolves, but his hand went to a pendant hidden under his shirt. Few people had ever seen it. He held to it and focussed on the lessons from his grandsires. He knew he was in the woods and at the school, his powers should flow. But beyond phoenixes, he had not as much connection to magical animals like in the woods.

Albus avoided one of the trolls. "Perhaps I should head for higher ground."

Harry narrowly avoided both a wolf and troll. "No."

Albus went to leave. "Rethinking my kind offer? It's off the table."

Harry realized something. "You aren't leaving."

Harry watched as the vines under Albus started to move, and he could seem to sense them. He was reminded they were told the trees in the woods were nearly alive, not just living plants, but almost minds. Harry focussed hard and he seized Albus with the vines, creating a spider web like effect. He knew the man could do wandless Magic but he seemed unable to free himself. Harry knew he needed to lose his wand, he was always more powerful then with it. He had already shown his powers to Albus and he had no need to hide it anymore. And if he was going to make it out of the woods, he needed his true power. He watched as he managed to snag both wolves with his vines but there were still two giant trolls and too big to trap.

He was reminded though smarter, at times used as security trolls, they were still dumb. He needed a way to distract them so he could catch them. He focussed not on the vines but on the very animals in the woods.

He was amazed when he saw thestrals, and others coming. "It worked."

Albus shouted. "I knew you had powers. I may just have to keep you."

Harry ignored him and focussed as best as he could on the trolls and animals. He was able to create a snare net with the vines large enough for the trolls. He didn't wish to harm any of the animals but he used them to move the trolls. He held his breath as the trap worked. But he knew it wouldn't hold forever and he needed to get out of there. His eyes went to the thestrals, and he knew they could be ridden. But as he was about to mount a thestral he heard a burning hiss.

Albus was standing behind him, having freed himself with fire. "Where do you think you are going?"

"..."...

Sirius and the others had headed to school. They had found the wards and floo were all closed. But fortunately for them, contrary to what Albus thought, he didn't know all of the passages. There was one hidden underneath the pub that his brother ran. Aberforth had never supported his brother and had helped them in the past. Though the main exit was in the room of requirements, there was a second one. It came out in the corridor behind the great hall. It was quite in the open, but they had to take the chance. They knew Harry would have headed for the woods and needed to get to him as soon as possible.

They ran into Minerva, Poppy and Severus who came out of the nearby staff room. From the look on their faces they had been notified, and the group headed for the woods, Minerva had slowly been told the whole truth and she showed her true loyalty.

Hagrid met them near the woods, "I can't enter."

Filius looked. "Albus at work."

Sirius desperately went to work on the wards. "We need to get in."

Nicholas appeared. "Use your magic."

Sirius turned to him. "I am not Harry. I am not…."

"You may not be. But like him, you are a descendent of Godric."

Sirius was reminded all his family was. "This is the woods not the school."

Nicholas motioned. "The wards are both."

Other then the centaur lands, the wards on the forest were connected to the school. It is how the headmaster had changed the wards. But they were tied to the original magic of the school. Though Sirius and his brother were not elementals like Harry, they were descendants of Godric just the same. Though Harry was Lord Black or would be at seventeen, Sirius was Lord Gryffindor if he ever chose to claim it. It wasn't a title his father could pass him over for. Godric had been head of the school.

Sirius listened to the man, putting down his wand and instead focussed his magic. He had never been powerful like his sister, and wished she was the one there but his brother had come. Neither were worried about anything but their nephew.

They were relieved when the wards fell and were surprised when they were met by the centaurs. "We need your help."

Firenze motioned. "The boy needs help. Even we have been unable to get through the wards."

Bane motioned, "we can take a few of you."

Sirius and regulus both mounted. "We need to go."

Minerva, Filius and Nicholas came with them. Though anxious, Remus headed on foot with Hagrid. Though good with spells, they knew the ones needed. Under normal circumstances he would have out matched one if not both brothers. If he had not been a wolf, he could have got into auror training before Sirius. But they knew they needed both brothers and their blood right now.

Sirius was barely able to breathe as they raced towards where Harry was. They came to a clearing and could see to their shock wolves and trolls captured. But their attention was on Harry who was terrified and facing the headmaster.

Albus smirked as he saw them enter. "Sirius my boy, come to die. Thanks for saving me the trip."

Sirius went to his nephew. "No one is dying here but you."

Harry was relieved to see them. "I can't do this."

Albus agreed. "Little boy doesn't have the skill or the stomach."

Regulus was on his nephews other side. "We will do this together."

Albus wasn't worried. "Wipe out your pathetic family in one go."

Harry looked at his uncles. "I don't…. I have never…."

Nicholas understood. "Focus and let your magic do the rest."

Albus sneered even he realized the man was there. "Nicholas old friend, why am I not surprised?"

Nicholas turned. "Why indeed?"

Nicholas shocked all when he handed Harry a sword. It was the sword of Gryffindor and one could see Albus was even shocked by its appearance once again. Harry held it in his hand like a wand, but his uncles both held on. Albus laughed and went to send a killing curse at them. But the magic flowing through the three heirs of Godric, flowed through his sword. It didn't create a shield, but destroyed the green spell, and struck Albus. When the light cleared the man was lying on the ground motionless.

Harry was exhausted and near collapse. "Is he dead?"

Minerva looked. "No."

Nicholas assure them. "You cut his magic away. He is all but a squib."

Sirius collected his nephew into his arms. "He will stand trial and go away."

Regulus agreed. "And you will be safe."

As they left the centaurs to deal with the trolls, they headed out of the woods with Albus. There would be a trial to come but Harry was safe. Albus was alive because of Harry. Due to his magic, and connection to life he had a deeper sense of living things. He didn't have it in him to kill the man out right. But even before a trial he could never hurt anyone again. Moody was waiting for them, seems the wards around the school had gone back to normal. He officially took Albus away.

Remus held Harry. "The trial will be over soon. And you can finally be safe to tell people who you are."

An So Harry is powerful and showed it bug he is young still, and not trained enough for Albus. Decided he wasn't the only Black. His uncles aren't elementals but they are heirs of Godric too, and were able to help. His powers will grow with time.


	29. Merry Christmas

Merry Christmas to all my loyal readers. This is my last update before Christmas so hope your holidays are wonderful. If there is support for the storybook continue after Albus, I will be publishing new chapter by New Years.

But hope Albus downfall is the perfectly wrapped gift.

Harry was too tired to protest when he was taken home that night. He likely would not have protested anyways. He was both physically and emotionally exhausted. He knew the truth would come out, and hoped friends like Hermione and Neville would understand. He believed they would deep down. Like the twins, he knew they were loyal, and would understand he was trying to keep them safe. Minerva had supported them taking him home. Though not official until the governors voted, Minerva was acting head of the school. As deputy head mistress there was little doubt it would be made permanent. Severus was likely to be made deputy head master. Filius had more seniority than both, but had turned down deputy in the past. At his age he wasn't likely to change his mind. They would need to sort out a new transfiguration teacher soon as Minerva couldn't balance both of them. Severus remained at school that night but in the morning he brought Draco to London with him.

Harry was a bit quiet in the days that followed. They worried he was anxious about Albus going to prison. But Nicholas understood. He knew Harry had been anxious about facing Albus. Harry was reminded that he had not killed the man and protected those he loved. He would make a wonderful vet or healer one day they thought. Either would make them proud.

The morning of the trial Sirius was worried. "Have you seen cub? He isn't in his room."

Remus calmed him. "He is always up early. Likely out with his chickens."

Regulus came out from the kitchen. "He isn't out back."

Kreacher appeared. "Master be in talking to mistress."

Sirius was not surprised. "He has had lessons since he came home."

Remus laughed a tad. "He feels guilty about missing school though excused."

"You are the teacher ditching classes." Regulus smirked but added. "I think it is more the distraction."

Kreacher shook his head. "No lesson. Master only be waking mistress. He be talking to mistress."

Sirius groaned. "Why anyone chooses to talk with her."

Regulus reminded him. "Mum was the one who took him in. They always had an odd bond."

"It's not breakfast yet, we should leave him. It may do him some good." Remus thought aloud.

Regulus looked at the elf. "Has he eaten?"

Kreacher shook his head. "He fed his animals and went in."

The men went to the kitchen to see to breakfast. They would call Harry if he didn't come on his own. They worried about taking him today but knew they had to. Draco had been returned to school the day before but Harry would have support. They were not surprised when Harry appeared when the food was ready. He didn't mention talking with his grandmother and they didn't ask. But he seemed to have a bit more color and talk more than he had. Yesterday had been the roughest as his true childhood had been revealed. Of course there was nothing bad but he knew his friends now knew. He was comforted in his own house and friends like the twins knew. And now he no longer had to worry about the lie or someone trying to take him from his uncles. Though his uncles were legally alive, and even worked for the ministry, today would be their official first appearance.

Though Draco was gone, Lucius and his wife, the whole Tonks family and Nicholas were at the ministry. Harry was surprised to see the Weasleys. Well not the parents, considering their family, but three sons with them.

Harry looked at the twins. "Thought you were at school."

Fred hugged him. "Dad picked us up this morning."

George nodded. "So we could be here for you."

Arthur stopped his uncles from thanking them. "We care about him."

Charlie was surprisingly back for a visit. "My little dragon lover."

Harry smiled. "How is Fiery?"

Charlie assured him about the little dragon Harry got to name. "Growing well and breathing fire"

George grinned. "He is moving back. Going to be a vet here."

Charlie reminded his brothers. "Haven't decided, just interviewing. Besides won't be till summer when I finish."

Xeno came over as they spoke. Luna wasnt there. But he had company. " I promised Luna."

Augusta looked over at Harry and back. "I am relieved to know the child was safe, I never approved of the muggle plan."

Sirius knew, "I am told you tried for custody a few times."

"Alice and lily were close. I am pleased my grandson and the child are close. Neville speaks of him often."

"Harry hasn't liked…." Remus tried explaining.

Augusta waved him off. "Neville will understand. You were protecting your nephew and those around him."

Talk ended as they wee ushered into the courtroom. One side was packed full of people, but the other empty. Abeforth was there but he sat on their side of court. Even before he helped them into the school, he showed his loyalty. He knew long ago his brother set him up for the goats. Albus was led into the room and he was fed vertiserum. Harry held to his uncles as the man was questioned. He admitted to a number of crimes including being behind Peter taking the mark, but also knowing about Lucius and Severus. Molly was pale when she learned her brothers had been a set up. Harry held his breath as questions turned his way,

Albus admitted. "Yes I hired the man who took the Black baby from the hospital."

"And why would you do that?"

"I knew her family magic. I hoped to control her. But she didn't have the power I hoped."

"And her son?"

"I knew Voldemort would go after them. I thought he and his mother had enough power to destroy him, dying in the process."

"You admit to sending Voldemort after him. And after, with Sirius?"

"Peter needed a bit of convincing. Used the imperious on him to set Sirius up. Like his mother, Harry had to be mine."

Harry was so pale. "He killed all those muggles for me. You went to prison…."

Sirius quietly reminded him. "This began before you were born. None of this is your fault."

Madam Bones called for a vote as questioning ended. "Those who find him guilty?"

Harry was relieved when every hand went up. "Finally."

"Albus Dumbledore you have been found guilty of all crimes. You are sentenced to the kiss."

Albus smirked at Harry as he was led off. "You think you are safe little boy? You will never be safe even now."

Regulus held his nephew. "He is a dead man. He is just trying to scare you."

Harry tried to believe him. "I know."

His uncle simply kissed his head and shared a look with the others. They knew it would take him time. They ended up at The burrow for lunch. Even the Malfoys and Tonks joined them. Harry was not hungry but the boys got him talking and eating. Luna arrived for lunch. Her dad hadn't wanted her at the trial but brought her now. Harry was with her, the twins and Charlie in the gardens when Moody arrived after lunch. He had over seen the end of the trial and had come to let them know.

He assured them. "He died from the kiss. His lack of magic and age, he didn't survive."

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Harry was set to return to school two days later. Minerva had officially been made head mistress and Severus was made deputy. Remus was returning to teach. For now Minerva would teach but in the fall they would need a new teacher. The Blacks had ensured Aberforth received his family money. Harry saw to Hagrid who he was reminded of his help. Hagrid had never been cleared of his involvement with the basilisk even though they had proof. Harry made sure the mans name was cleared. He knew what it would mean to Hagrid. There was talk of him teaching care of magical creatures, but was only possible if cleared. Harry was happy to know he didn't have to hide a broken wand any more. His uncles we're proud he had thought of that.

Harry was happy to return to school Sunday afternoon. He was relieved he was safe and didn't have to worry. He was still a bit nervous about his friends who he hasn't seen since they found out the truth.

Hagrid was the first person to see him. "Harry."

Harry hugged him. "Hey Hagrid."

The man beamed. "Thank you."

"For what?"

Hagrid took something out. "I am told you were the one who encouraged my name cleared."

Harry was happy to see his new wand. "I am happy you get a wand. And are clear."

"Kettleburn plans to retire in a year. Minerva said she wants me to take his class when he does."

Harry was so happy. "You will make a great teacher."

Hagrid blushed. "You will be old enough then."

Harry assured him. "I look forward to it."

"Fang and I hope you come for tea soon."

Harry assured him. "I would like that."

Remus motioned. "We should be getting up to school."

Harry and his uncle headed up. Harry was do happy he could help the man. He Loved visiting Hagrid and getting to visit the different animals. He didn't really need the class and may not take it, but he would always visit Hagrid. Harry was again a bit nervous as they passed the hall, knowing he would soon have to face them. He didn't know his uncle had decided to make it happen. Remus knew both Harry was going to be nervous until it happened and that it was better not to wait.

Harry was surprised when he got to his uncle's rooms and found Neville and Hermione were there waiting for him. He remembered meeting on the train and has been friends even in other houses. He hoped it wouldn't change.

Harry looked at them. "I am sorry I…."

Hermione cut him off. "You lied? We understand."

Neville agreed. "Not mad."

Harry watched them. "Really?"

Neville nodded. "You were in danger. Tried to keep us safe."

Hermione added. "I kind of suspected. The twins knew?"

Harry didn't deny it. "They figured out. And my house."

Neville beamed, "did you really trap trolls?"

Hermione agreed. "They are stupid but dangerous."

Harry smiled. "Not as stupid as one thinks."

Remus motioned, "why don't you two stay for dinner? You can catch Harry up on what he missed."

Hermione motioned. "I have a copy of my notes for you. I know you got the homework."

Neville laughed a little. "Only you would think he meant homework."

Harry assured her. "I appreciate it."

She reminded Neville. "ProfessorLupin is a teacher."

Remus was happy to have them all stay for dinner. Like the twins, it was good for his nephew yo have friends besides Draco and his house. Harry could have spent the night but his uncle was happy he wanted to go back to the dorms. He was on his way down to the dorms when he ran into the one red head he would never miss. Molly at least no longer thought they should be friends.

Ron smirked. "Actually showing your face again I see."

"With your eyes I wouldn't be counting on quidditch."

"Have people believing you actually took down Albus. You couldn't defeat a kneezle."

"Oh Ron I know you are terrified of cats, but they really aren't scary."

Ron was steaming. "I will make you pay for that."

Draco has come over, "Need payment as your source of coin is gone."

Ron went to stalk off. "At least I can stop acting like I want to know you."

Harry was laughing. "If you call they acting, don't be making career plans."

Blaise turned to Harry as they headed down. "You have been missed."

Adrian smirked when they came in. "Good thing you are back of we would have yo replace you."

Draco reminded him. "You are reserve besides you only missed two practices."

Marcus agreed but joked. "Though you will be running laps."

Though Harry had felt better after his talk with the other two, he was more relaxed now. It was good to be joking with his house and talking game. They always knew who he was do there was no need to clear air here. Now they no longer had to protect his back from the head master and his puppet teachers. Though their little star reserve seeker did need the odd back up.

Harry was relieved when he climbed into bed later. "Finally."

An: Hagrid cleared and with a wand, seemed over due. Was Albus just trying to scare Harry or is there more to worry? If there is support, to see Harry grow into his powers and new bonds, speak now, and I will continue.

Merry Christmas.


	30. Happy New Years

Happy New Years to all my readers. Hope 2017 is good for all.

I have decided to continue as long as the support does. I have aged Harry this chapter as I have decided eleven has reached its end of drama. A teenager Harry with dating angst who also has other worries to face await,

 **Deciding on pairing. Top choices are a twin or adrian. Please vote.**

It felt odd sitting at the table that year at the opening feast. They were sixth years and there were so many changes, not simply they could go into town weekends. Harry had been made prefect last year and he now shared captain duties in quidditch with his cousin. The twins had graduated which was a big change for him. They were his closest friends, even closer than Draco, only Luna was as close. They had bought the joke shop in town with help from their silent backer, only Harry's uncle Sirius knew, so he would see them a lot. There were two familiar additions at the head table. Hagrid had decided he couldn't do two jobs. He loved teaching though so he continued third through fifth year, with his ground keeping. And Charlie, who also was a vet in town, was teaching the senior two. Harry was taking his class, herbology, charms, potions and ancient runes. He continued his classes with Nicholas, now official, and had his defence and transfiguration through him. He also continued his healing lessons with the centaurs. He wanted to be a vet like Charlie, though specializing in magic animals. But he also wanted to be a human medic. His uncles were very proud. Adrian was at the head table too. He was playing with the United but he was also working with madam Hooch. He was coaching two teams and learning to take over in two years. He planned to do both. Hooch was a professional referee as well as school. Adrian had been captain the past years since Marcus graduated.

Harry looked over at his cousin who was deep in talk with Pansy. The two had been dating for the past year. Their moms were happy as they had been best friends since their own school days. Her dad and four older brothers were less excited.

Blaise shot Harry a look. "Should remind those two they are in public."

Vince groaned. "Doubt would help."

Greg looked at Harry. "Could threaten them with detention."

Harry laughed. "Don't want to take points from our house. But her dad on the other hand…."

Millie heard. "I thought you liked him alive."

Draco turned. "Blaise you are only complaining because your girlfriend is at another table."

Blaise shot a smile at Hermione but turned back. "Even the single ones are complaining."

Draco shot his cousin a look. "Keep it up and I will let her play match maker."

"You haven't stopped her before. But you try and I know her dad well."

Draco smirked. "That may be a nudge. You know her eldest brother is gay and single."

Harry buried his head in his hands. "I can find my own thanks."

Draco shrugged. "Haven't done so well. Maybe need a nudge."

Vince laughed. "Careful or the nudge back may be off your broom."

"Or the astronomy tower." Harry muttered.

"We don't take that any more." Draco reminded him.

"Broom it is."

Laughter followed the comment as they turned back to dinner. Harry was looking forward to classes and quidditch. The last few years his grades in practical side had increased. No longer having to hide from Albus he has been able to explore his powers. Snowy and Buttertail officially lived at school now. Mr Paws died that summer from old age, and like Rummy, Harry had not replaced him yet. Harry had a bond with his animals and couldn't simply replace. He mourned his second cat but the loss was easier as he was old and had died peacefully. He had a stone next to Rummy under the tree. Harry still could only have one pet but they officially lived with Uncle Moony. Uncle Sirius wasn't sad to see them go. His uncles were often at school. Regulus helped cover full moons for Remus. And Sirius helped with some of Harry's training. Both brothers had considered the transfiguration job but turned it down, a retired auror had been teaching for the past three years.

Remus came to his side just before they left the hall. It was a Friday so classes would not start for two days. But Nicholas would be there tomorrow. Sirius and Regulus as well. They had a surprise for him.

He stopped his nephew. "Meet me and Hagrid at his hut tomorrow after practice,"

Harry was surprised. "Usually waits a week."

Remus assured him. "Will be quick and you will approve,"

Harry was now curious. "Now you have to tell me."

Remus laughed. "You will just have to wait."

Draco called. "Oh prefect, you remember you are supposed to lead kids."

Harry headed their way. "There are other prefects. But we wouldn't want you and Pansy to get lost in an alcove."

"Remind you that you no longer have the twins for back up."

Harry smirked. "Oh they have supplied me well. And taught me well."

"Can always hang out with the weasel if missing them."

"Only one red head I plan on quality time with."

"Forgot about Charlie. There is Ginny too, kind of cute."

"Even if she was my type, I don't think I'd survive."

"They seem to like you for some reason."

"Forget you said that. But don't think it would save me if I tried to kiss her."

Harry knew her and thought Ginny was nice. She and Luna were friends since diapers. But he was not close to her like the twins or Charlie even, he mainly spent time with her because of Luna or when he visited the burrow. Ginny had managed to date a bit but would be easier now. Ron was the only brother at school and he was no concern. Ginny could best him any day of the week. But she definitely was not his type even if he was willing to face her brothers. Charlie was here now but more reasonable.

They were about to go into their space when Blaise noticed someone. "What is he doing?"

Draco noticed, "Too soon for him to complain about messes."

Harry shrugged. "Let's get in before he finds a reason."

Blaise agreed. "Professor Snape should be coming."

Severus did in fact appear. "It is late so we will make this short."

Draco watched his cousin. "Something is bothering you."

Harry saw something headed to the prefect rooms but turned back. "Nothing."

Blaise smirked. "Never known you to ignore a teacher."

Draco agreed. "Even if Uncle Sev."

"Not ignoring just distracted. Besides same speech heard for six years."

Draco laughed as his uncle left. "Wonder if any other heads of house do."

"From what the twins said, Minerva only lectures them about honor. No unity or open door."

Harry made an excuse and headed down the hall. He had his own room, sixth and seventh year prefects did. He was not surprised when he found a cat on his bed. He was surprised though that it was neither of his cats. Mrs Norris, like any of the school cats, could go in and out of any of the dorms though it was unusual. He sat down and was surprised when she came into his lap. He was surprised but it lasted only a few minutes as the cat soon jumped down and disappeared. He was left confused.

Harry watched her go. "What does he mean? Why do I need to watch my powers? Albus is gone."

...

Harry had not slept well the night before. He was confused and worried about the message. He had the words of Albus running through his head. He hadn't thought about them in years. He had finally believed that the man was just trying to scare him. He had been about to be kissed and was trying to terrify him. His uncles and all those who loved him convinced him of that. He was reminded he would see them and Nicholas tonight. He could ask them then.

In the morning they had their first quidditch. They needed try outs for two positions, one chaser and one beater. Adrian had been their lead chaser and of course graduated. It was odd to Draco and the Harry as they were now captains. Though the team all got a say on their new members, the final choice lay with the captains. Adrian would be helping with all the teams but he had a game.

Draco turned to Harry as they went to lunch. "Think we made good choices."

Harry nodded. "Will need to work with them."

"At least not as bad as Gryffindor. They lost what four members."

"Five. The twins, their girlfriends and the seeker."

"And gained the best seeker." A voice came from behind.

Harry smirked. "They haven't had try outs yet."

Ron shrugged. "Just a matter of time. I am a Weasleys after all."

"Tried out how many years now."

"Oliver and Angie had it out for me. The twins bribed them."

"May have to come watch try outs. Quite amusing."

Ron went to stalk off. "You are just worried that I will beat you."

Draco laughed. "He really thinks he has a chance."

Harry shrugged. "There is a chance of a red headed seeker."

Draco thought he lost his mind. "You think Katie lost her mind?"

"No. But you forgot the other red head."

Ginny had been stealing her brothers brooms since she was little. And unlike Ron, she could fly quite well. With the exception of Percy, all the kids loved to fly. Bill had never played though. Ron had tried out the two years there was an opening. But he was even worse as keeper than seeker. Ginny may not be as good as Charlie and Harry but she could out fly the twins, and she could fly circles around Ron. Harry would not be surprised if he faced her in the Gryffindor game. Katie and Collin were the only returning players. Ron had been pissed not to make keeper but to be bested by a Crevey was worse.

Harry and Draco decided to watch try outs later. Katie hadn't minded the company, not worried they spied. Ginny was to little shock the red head on the team. Ron tried out for all positions but failed, shown up by both his sister and a second Creevey.

Ron was furious. "Dennis and Ginny? This is a joke."

Katie shook her head. "Crazy would be you."

He glared at Harry. "On his pay roll now. He just wants to win."

Katie smirked. "Don't need to be paid to have common sense."

Harry called as he walked off. "If I wanted to sabotage the team, I would have her make you seeker."

Draco wondered. "Where are you going?"

"I have to meet Uncle Moony."

Draco didn't have yo ask. "Usually don't start so early."

Harry agreed. "But he said I would like it."

"You always do."

Harry nodded. "See you later."

Hagrid was waiting with Remus. "Right on time."

Harry was surprised when led in the hut and his uncles were there. "Why are we in here?"

Sirius motioned. "Thought you may need a bed."

Remus saw his confusion and showed a bottle. "For this."

Harry knew and was excited. "I get to learn my form."

Regulus nodded. "We all agreed it would help with your training,"

Harry had been pestering them for years and they decided it would help his training. They could have done it inside but this seemed simpler. Harry was anxious and downed the potion to find out his form. Not everyone had one or could learn. But all Blacks did. Sirius and his brother were not alone. And not the only canines either. Though Harry was always more a cat person for pets, he hoped to follow the family trend. His uncles were delighted when they saw his form. He was a canine but not a dog, he was a wolf. He was quite a large black timber wolf. Both his uncles were black dogs, different kinds.

Harry smiled. "A wolf like Moony."

Remus nodded. "Smaller ."

Nicholas revealed. "Like both your grandfathers."

Harry was amazed. "Really?"

"You have a lot in common with both."

Sirius grumbled. "Thankfully more Grandsire, then Mum or Dad."

Nicholas looked at Harry. "We will wait on training until Tuesday."

Harry stopped the man though before he left. "Is Argus an elemental?"

The man turned to him. "He is a squib."

"So is Arabella."

The man was surprised what Harry told him. "It is rare in squibs. Arabella is a Black."

"And he isn't family."

Nicholas put a hand on him. "You know if you have concerns to come to us."

Harry assured them he would. As he headed into school he knew he should head for his dorms but he didn't. He knew he needed answers. He did the thing no student would normally think to do in their right mind, he went looking for Filch. He knew he needed answers. The man had sent his cat to him for a reason. He didn't know how, but he seemed to be like Arabella. He knocked on the man's door but he got no answer. He was about to leave when Mrs Norris appeared and was desperately trying to get into the room. Harry took a breath and opened the door and he stared in shock at what he saw in front of him.

Harry was standing there pale as a ghost when several teachers appeared. It seems he had screamed but he had not even registered when he had. Remus, Minerva and Filius had heard or been alerted and came.

Remus held him by the arms. "Harry, what is wrong?"


	31. Crime scene

**Vote on pairing. Team Adrian or Team Twin.**

Remus had raced to Harry's side, having heard him scream. He had no idea what happened but his heart was racing through his chest. He had been in the staff room since he had left Harry on the grounds. Harry had stayed to talk to Nicholas while the others had left. His nephew should have been on his way to the dorms . He found his nephew standing in the door and couldn't see what had happened. But he was confused what his nephew was doing there and why he had screamed, as he took Harry into his arms he saw the other two look into the room. Neither spoke but were stalk white.

Harry couldn't seem to find words. He stood there shaking against his uncle and was unable to make sense of any of this. The only thing he registered was a heart beat, and he could hear a pitiful mewing sound.

Minerva looked at Filius. "Call the aurors."

Filius went to head for the staff room. "Yes."

Remus got a look in. "All the…..is there .., ?

Minerva knew why he stopped. "No."

Remus looked at his nephew. "Did you see anything?"

Harry barely responded. "Mrs Norris."

Filius appeared. "Moody will be here soon."

Remus motioned to Harry. "I think I better take him to Poppy."

Minerva agreed. "I assume they can meet us there."

Filius assured them. "I will wait."

Remus took Harry. "Come on Harry, we are going to Poppy."

Severus appeared as he was alerted. "Both Regulus and Sirius are on their way."

Remus kissed his nephew. "Your uncles are coming."

Harry didn't respond and by the time they had him in the infirmary, he was as pale as a ghost. Poppy assured them he was just in shock and got him fed a calming potion. They would need to speak to him and they knew right now sleeping wasn't possible. No one knew what was happening and waited. Argus was not friendly even with teachers but he was a harmless old man. The school had been his entire life. Like Hagrid before his name was cleared, it was all he had. They knew he had been kicked out of his family as a squib. They had no idea why the man would be a target and by whom. But the bigger shock, even with all the blood, there was no body. Who had got into his rooms to attack him? And where was he?

The Black brothers came into the wing accompanied by Moody and Tonks. They had already seen the scene and had left others to see to finishing it up. They knew they needed to see Harry. Even Moody was there for personal concern.

Sirius went to Harry. He had barely got home. "Cub."

Remus turned as Harry didn't react. "What happened ?"

Tonks responded. "No sign of…..we have no idea how someone got in or out."

Harry showed his first real reaction when Mrs Norris appeared. "Mrs Norris."

Sirius watched as the cat jumped into his lap. "She followed us up."

Remus watched his nephew holding the cat against him. "Likely the only thing he really has."

Moody wondered. "Does the man have any family to speak of? Someone to tell…."

Harry spoke up. "Is he dead?"

Tonks turned to him. "We don't know. There was a lot of blood."

"And we don't know where he could have gone so injured."

Minerva admitted. "We don't even know his proper last name."

Harry was confused. "Why?"

Remus sighed. "He said he wouldn't keep the name of the family who abandoned him."

Moody looked at Harry. "What were you doing there?"

"I needed to speak to him."

Sirius sat down. "Why?"

Harry knew he could trust those in the room. "He is like Arabella."

They knew what he meant about Arabella but were confused. Even in their family, elementals were very rare. They all had a bit of it, some show of the powers, even if just their natural ease with animagus. But in the past few generations, there had only been four full elementals, Harry, Orion, Arcturus and Wallburga though she was to a lesser extent. But to see the powers in a squib was even more rare. To hear Filch was one was a shock. What Harry said about the cat worried them.

Harry drifted off soon after and Sirius worried. "We should take him home."

Moody shook his head. "It may put him at greater risk."

Remus agreed. "We don't know if the attacker knows about Harry."

Minerva agreed. "And no one outside of us and Hagrid knows."

Sirius reluctantly agreed. "The centaurs will watch him."

Remus suggested. "He will stay with me for now."

"Will that not draw attention?" Minerva asked.

Severus who had joined them shook his head. "My house has been trusted with the truth for years. "

Moody suggested. "I could make an excuse we need Wilde back at the department right now."

Minerva understood. "It would allow one of you to sub without leading to talk."

Regulus pointed out. "I already cover full moons. It wouldn't raise suspicion."

Sirius agreed. "If the aurors need Wilde back, it would raise suspicion if I was sent here."

Remus bent to scoop his nephew up. "What about that cat?"

Sirius grumbled. "I don't think it would be good to separate them now."

Regulus agreed. "Harry will worry about her."

They took Harry through the floo and got him settled into Remus' guest room. They saw Harry's other two cats and wondered how they would react. But they showed no reaction to Mrs Norris. They simply took up their customary places on the bed with Harry. Mrs Norris settled into the crook of Harry's arm and fell asleep as if she was used to it.

Sirius was anxious about leaving his nephew. "I thought he was finally safe."

...

When Harry woke up early the next morning he was confused. He had no idea where he was at first. And even when he realized where he was, he didn't know how he got there. It was when he noticed the third cat in bed with him, it came back to him. He went stark white as he remembered all of the blood and the fear. He once again had the words of Albus in his head when he had been about to be kissed. He had warned Harry that he wasn't safe. But why had the other man been attacked and not him?

He was sitting there in bed with his cats when there was a pop. He was confused when an elf appeared. It wasn't a school elf. But it wasn't Kreacher or one of the family elves who would have come. He had no idea whose elf it was.

Harry looked at the elf. "Who are you?"

The elf bowed. "I be bringing letter from master."

Harry didn't move. "Who is your master?"

The elf showed him a letter. "Master say if anything happen to him, give you this."

Harry was shocked. "Argus? But you aren't a school elf and he is a squib."

Mrs Norris woke and went to the elf and rubbed against it. The elf smiled. "Master be happy she with you."

Harry looked at the cat and back. "How does he have an elf? You aren't a school one."

The elf simply said. "I be family elf."

Harry took the letter. "Is he alive? And I thought he had no family."

The elf wouldn't say more. "I deliver as master said."

Harry watched as the elf left and the cat joined him again. "Maybe this has answers."

Harry

I don't have much time I fear. They know. Albus must have told them before he died there was an elemental in the school. As far as I can tell he was unable to tell whom. They won't stop till they find the elemental. I have managed to hide from even Albus what I am, but I cannot continue. They will not stop till they track down what they search for. I cannot allow them to get their hands on you. I am an old man and simply an empath. They can never be allowed to get their hands on your powers. You must be careful, they must not learn there is a second elemental at school . I ask you take care of Mrs Norris, she is all that is left of my family. My family didn't banish me but sent me away for my safety, learning I wasn't a squib. I am the last of my family. I ask that you care for her. There is so much more I need to tell you, but I fear my time is up. She is the key to the answers for you. Keep safe and be careful who you trust.

Argus

Harry looked at the cat and wondered what it meant that she held the key. He was shaken as the words ran through him. Argus had known someone was after them. They had thought Albus worked alone but it seemed he had not. Who had he told? And he didn't understand why the man would sacrifice himself for Harry. He had been at school for decades and no one knew he had magic. Other than when Harry saved his cat, and the other night, the man showed no interest in Harry

He knew that there was one place at school he could possibly find answers. Crawling out of bed. He changed and went to slip into his invisibility cloak. Mrs Norris seemed intent on coming so he picked her up and the letter. He managed to slip out if his uncle's rooms and out of the school. He headed for the woods, knowing that he needed to find out.

He hadn't gone far when he was met by hunters. "Thank Merlin."

Bane was at the lead. "It is not often you come in the woods unexpected."

Harry said simply. "I need to speak to Lord Magorian."

Bane motioned him to mount. "You have an open invitation from my father."

Ronan noticed the cat. "You may wish to leave her here."

Harry shook his head. "She is one of the reasons I have come."

Bane nodded. "Then come."

Harry held on with one arm as he held the cat who was quite calm. He knew his uncle would be worried but he needed to do this. He knew the centaurs knew more about the school and his kind if magic then most. He knew Nicholas could help but the man had been unaware that Argus was an elemental. He hoped that Magorian may be able to help. He saw the surprise of both the lord and his eldest son when Harry arrived at their village. But he had been long welcome and not just for lessons.

Harry bowed and explained why he was there. "I hoped you had answers."

Magorian motioned. "Look around the cats neck."

"Her collar? Certainly he wouldn't hide it there."

Magorian pointed at the small silver pendant. "Where better? Few would recognize."

Harry saw the markings. "They are like my pendant from grandsire. They are…."

"From our herd."

Harry looked up . "Him or his family?"

Magorian motioned him to sit. "His family I presume."

"You presume?"

"We made four such pieces. Your family possesses one."

Harry understood. "Are you saying he is an heir?"

Magorian nodded. "Belongs to the family at least. Though I am not certain whether Hufflepuff or Ravenclaw."

"I thought only our line was left. After Voldemort."

"They were all hidden for safety. Though I do believe the others dead."

"He said in the note she was his only family."

"His family likely thought as a squib seemingly, he could be safely hidden."

"Until me." Harry felt horrid.

"He chose this path. Besides the founders always protected each other."

"Except Slytherin. But Voldemort is dead. Is it his followers ?"

"No, Voldemort was evil but not Salazar or the line. He left the school to protect the others."

"The basilisk. Hagrid told me."

"Salazar left it in the school to protect the school. Unfortunately his descendent had other intentions."

"Protect? From what?"

"I am not certain but there was an ancient group who hunted elementals. The founders all were."

Magorian could not tell him more. But suggested Harry needed to go to the bank. The goblins would recognize the pendant. Between the letter and pendant they would tell Harry what they knew. Harry was taken back to the edge of the woods and was not surprised to find his uncles waiting. They were anxious and upset. They were accompanied by Nicholas. Nicholas was shocked but he agreed with the centaurs. He should have listened to Harry when he mentioned he thought the man had powers. They agreed to take Harry to the bank and see if the goblins could help. They still wondered where the man was, or if dead.

Nicholas thought as they took Harry. 'They haven't been seen in decades. I thought the order was finally destroyed.'

An So Argus is a founders descendent, but which one, and is he alive? And who is this order?


	32. Major revelations

**An: Thanks to the few who actually voted and showed my story worth a few seconds to vote. Team Adrian won, poor George got one vote. Next story. You don't like the pairing, vote next time.**

 **Just as disappointing no reaction or guess on Argus and what heir he is.**

 **Honestly is there a single thing i can do for an actual review. One that actually shows your reaction to plot. Orgies? Dragons? Explosions? Or is it just crap and you want it to end?**

Chapter 32 Major Revelations

Harry was taken to London. They knew they had to find answers and fast. They knew it was safer to keep him at school but that was relative. They needed to find out who had come after him. Harry was a bit surprised when Nicholas left them outside the bank. He made the excuse that he needed to see to something. The others reminded Harry that he need not worry about it. Nicholas was always a bit aloof about certain things. They knew he would be doing what was needed to keep Harry safe.

Lucius had contacted the bank and he was waiting for them with the bank manager. They had sent word to him before they had left the school. The bank usually didn't take meetings on Sunday's but Lucius had pulled some strings.

The manager motioned them to sit. "I understand you have questions."

Harry handed him the pendant. "I need to know about this."

The goblin held it. "This is not a goblin piece."

"It is a centaur piece. They told me you could have answers."

"And why would we tell you?"

Sirius spoke. "Because I am the heir of Gryffindor and we need to know."

The goblin turned to him. "Even more reason not to reveal. Lord Voldemort asked the same thing."

Harry showed the letter. "Argus helped me. He needs help."

The goblin read the letter. "It does seem the help is requested."

Harry key out a breath."So you will tell me."

"No."

Harry was confused. "You just said the help was needed."

The goblin explained."The houses have always has access to each other, if they proved to have good intentions."

Sirius was exasperated. "Certainly we have proven that."

"But only the lord can ask such a boon. There is no lord Gryffindor."

Sirius smirked. "Then I claim it. As the eldest son of the line. I am no elemental but I have the magic."

The goblin took out a book which had both family crests on it. He took some blood from Sirius and made him take an oath. Orion had not claimed the title for he knew the risk of Voldemort. Sirius hadn't thought to either. Both for Voldemort and he has no need for a title. He knew there was still a risk now but he would take it. He needed to do anything he could to ensure his nephew was safe. But more, he worried for his entire family. They were all Gryffindors and they all had bits of the magic. He cared about his cousins and their children just as much. And future children that came as well.

Sirius was handed a ring after being proclaimed Lord Gryffindor. Harry would likely inherit it one day as Sirius was a bachelor for life it seemed. As Lily was older than Regulus, her son came before him in line. Harry was already lord Black.

Sirius put on the ring. "Now we need to know."

The goblin retrieved a second book. "On the death of Voldemort, three lines remain."

Harry was confused. "Three? We thought only ours until now."

"I can speak only of the heir I have permission of. The third line remains hidden."

Sirius sighed. "Who is he?"

"Argus Theodoric Mckinnon-Hufflepuff."

Regulus was shocked. "He is related to Marlene and her brothers."

The goblin showed a tree. "Yes. He was their father's brother."

Harry asked. "How did no one know?"

Sirius reminded him. "Squibs don't go to school. They were easily hidden, seen as a shame by many."

The goblin reminded him. "Not by all. I am certain that is not the case in your family."

Regulus nodded. "Arabella. For all their traditions, even our parents were close."

Argus had been raised at home and his family realized what he was. Unlike Arabella, he hasn't hid in the muggles world. His father had set him up with a home and money. He had taken a position working as an orderly at the hospital. No one could know who he was or where his money came from. He had given up safety before Harry. He had gone to school knowing the risk. He had gone to keep an eye on his niece and nephews and had remained. Albus has never suspected what he was. His brother had died early in the first war, and later Marlene, her brothers and their family. His cat was literally all he had left in the world family wise. He had kept his distance seemingly to protect others. Until now no one has thought to look his way.

Harry was pale. "He has no one to tell."

Sirius put a hand on him. "If he is…we will see him buried with his family."

"We don't know if he is dead."

The goblin spoke. "He isn't. This book updates and he remains."

Regulus worried. "They have him. If they…"

Sirius didn't want to worry Harry. "We don't know, he could have got away."

Harry hoped so."But where is he?"

Sirius helped him up. "So injured, he had little options. And with no family left….."

The goblin spoke. "He may have sought aid from the other line."

Sirius turned. "Other? You are saying they are near."

The goblin reminded them he could not reveal. "Though I will say he had help landing the job."

Sirius led Harry out. "We will find him."

"He protected me. And the heirs are meant to protect each other. Magorian told me."

They went to take Harry back to school. Sirius used a spell to hide his new ring from people. He didn't regret taking the risk as he needed to protect his family, but he would be careful. It seemed that Moody had been quick and Wilde had already returned to London. Regulus would be staying with Remus in his extra room for now. Harry would return to the dorms. All of their minds was on Argus but also the third house. They were shocked even one heir had been hidden at school. To learn a third was either at school or in town was a true shock. Likely at school, if they had helped him get a job here without suspicion.

Sirius did try and cheer up Harry when he whispered. "You know Uncle Reg has missed a housemate, and I don't mean cats."

Harry giggled. "They do make a cute couple. As much as you and….."

Sirius grunted. "Don't even think of finishing that sentence."

Harry smiled. "You make a cute couple."

Sirius grimaced. "Keep that up and I will reintroduce arranged marriages."

Harry shrugged. "I am head of the family. I think you would make cute babies."

Regulus came over. "What was that?"

Sirius grumbled, "Talking about his crush."

Harry blushed and made an excuse to leave and go to his dorms. He was accompanied by Mrs Norris but no one commented. Regulus shared a look with his brother and knew that it had been more. He knew his brother had been putting ideas in Harry for years. It may seem the wrong time for such talks but it was good fur Harry to laugh a little.

Sirius mumbled under his breath. "Kids with that beak, all the more reason to stay single."

"..."...?..?...

Harry was on edge and those around him could tell. Argus was missing but much had been hidden from the students. They didn't need to know how he had been attacked. Wilde was a well liked teacher but no one was too disappointed. Regulus was younger and a bit more exciting in classes. Wilde was only semi retired as an auror. It was always understood he could be called back to active duty if it was needed. The man had taught at the auror academy his entire career so coning here was no change for him.

Harry was meant to meet Nicholas the following weekend in the woods, he had not seen the man since the bank. Harry was reminded Nicholas had been friends with generations of his family and helping to protect them.

Harry finally asked at the end of his lesson. "Where were you?"

Nicholas turned. "Where?"

"Why didn't you come into the bank?"

"I am not an heir."

Harry reminded him. "Neither are uncle Lucius or Severus."

The man sighed, "Harry there are some things I cannot tell."

"My uncles say we can trust you."

Nicholas reminded him. "I have kept you safe all these years."

Harry knew. "I trust you, I just….."

Nicholas assured him."I know this is scary and confusing."

Harry looked at him. "Do you know who is coming after me?"

"They don't know about you. But if I did, I would stop them."

Harry wasn't certain. "But you know why."

Nicholas went to leave him. "I do."

Harry watched the man go and had no idea what to think. He knew that the man was honest and that he was protecting Harry. The man had protected Harry for many years. He remembered the Lovegood gardens and when he met Nicholas for the first time. He was reminded also about his beloved phoenixes. Uriel and the others still came to visit Harry. Fawkes remained at the school even after Albus. Nicholas had explained that Fawkes belonged to the school never to Albus. They were drawn to light magic. Fawkes had not left, even with Albus, because he was drawn to the innocence in the school.

Adrian surprised Harry when he met him. It seemed he has been out on the pitch but he had come to escort Harry. He didn't know everything but enough to be of help. Harry definitely didn't mind his company.

Adrian smiled."How did your lesson go?"

Harry shrugged. "Good I guess."

"Something is bothering you?"

"Just been a bad week."

"Maybe you need a distraction."

"Offering to do a prank with me?"

Adrian smirked. "Not my style but you can leave campus weekends."

Harry was reminded. "Suggesting I run off? Besides I can't alone."

Adrian smiled, "Not alone."

"Offering to be my escort?"

Adrian blushed as he said. "Something like that."

Harry was blushing even worse. "I…"

Adrian noticed something and pulled Harry down. "What is he doing here?"

Harry pulled out his cloak and they both slid under it. Harry was surprised to see Aberforth. He never came up to school. The man had helped with his brother and catching him. But he was always aloof. The two of them followed the man as he seemed to be leaving. Harry was shocked to see him outside the gates and with Nicholas. The two men were quietly talking but it was heated. Unfortunately before they could get closer, Nicholas vanished. And Aberforth had headed for town. Adrian tool Harry back up to school and for now was too distracted to continue town talk. But next weekend he told himself was soon enough.

Nicholas headed home and wasn't surprised to find Arabella. "How was the lesson?"

Nicholas turned to her. "It went well."

"You know they will find out."

Nicholas poured a drink. "There are only two people alive who know. And neither will tell"

Arabella didn't miss the tone or look. "My loyalty is to my family first."

Nicholas sighed. "I mean them no harm. I have protected the boy."

Arabella went to leave. "They should know what you are."

Nicholas rounded on her. "I have left the order before you were a glimmer in your father's eye."

"It is said no one can leave once they join."

"You and your entire family being alive is evidence that is not true."

Arabella went to leave. "I would give my life for that family. My only loyalty is to them."

He called after her. "We have that in common."

Nicholas watched as she left. She had not known but she had guessed some time ago. Arabella knew about the order. They had been founded in the time of Merlin. Few knew Godric was descended from Merlin. The order had started out as hunters. And though they continued, they didn't seek simply to kill. But to control the powers. They believed elementals were too powerful and needed to either be harnessed or killed. The founders had become targets when their powers were revealed. Two had left the school, and all hid their families. The baron was not in love with the grey lady. He had hunted her down, a member of the order. She had convinced him though not to kill her, she was pregnant. The order though came after her. He killed her on her own request. It spared her torture. In return he had promised never to reveal where her son was. Nicholas had joined the order as a young man but it had been generations since he had left. He had done his best, like the baron, to make up for it.

He took out the dagger. "If I have to kill him I will, I won't let him suffer. But Aberforth must be wrong. He must."


	33. Finding Argus

**an since the only way to get a review other than cool is a vote here. Vote. Who is the heir. Fang? Dobby? Magorian? Nick ? Or maybe you could you know guess. Thank you to the two who actually did vote. I do apologize your guess got thrown out. There was clues about the age, ,Sony Argus and how and when he got his job.**

Harry knew he needed to help find Argus and keep him safe. But he also needed to find answers. His uncles told him to trust Nicholas and he always had. He find trust the man was trying to keep Harry safe as he had in the past. But there was something that he was hiding. Harry knew who he needed to speak to but he was at school. He sent Kreacher to retrieve her for him. The elf always came when Harry needed him to. And he knew Kreacher was the only one who could bring her for him.

Harry was anxious as he headed to the room of requirements. Kreacher had promised to bring her to him. Harry was happy to see her painting but he was shocked. He had only been expecting her but there were three paintings. They weren't his grandsires.

Harry turned to her. "Grandmother."

The woman smiled a tad. "Child."

"Thank you for allowing Kreacher to bring you."

"Your grandsires and I are always here for you."

Harry looked at the other two and back. "Who are they? They are not my grandsires."

One of the men looked oddly familiar. "We are both in fact."

Harry realized why he looked familiar. "You are in the headmaster's office."

He nodded. "Phineas Nigellus Black. I served as headmaster in my day."

Wallburga added. "Your three times great grandfather twice over."

Harry was reminded. "Grandsire Arcturus was your grandson. His father was your eldest son."

The other painting spoke. "As my father was his third."

Harry knew the tree. "You are the son of Cygnus? That means you are….."

The man nodded. "Pollux."

Harry had never seen the painting. "Grandmother told me about you but I never saw your painting."

Wallburga explained. "It customarily hangs in Black Moot, the manor of our branch."

Pollux looked at the boy. "I believe it belongs now to you."

As with tradition, the estate was always left to the eldest child, Arcturus' father. But Cygnus, after his middle brother was cast out, inherited his mothers estate. It included two homes. Pollux had broken with tradition. It was customary now, for eldest born to inherit even if a girl, but not in those days. But while Pollux had not cast out his son Cygnus, he never approved of his wife and what he called softening of his son. He left the majority of his estate including the main manor to Wallburga. Cygnus got some, which now belonged to Narcissa, who inherited her sister's share when Bellatrix died. Like Lord Black and the estate, Harry inherited from his grandmother. She named him heir when she thought her younger son dead.

Harry looked at the man and was shocked to meet him. His uncles had both never liked him, called him the tyrant. Harry was confused why they were brought and not his other grandsires. Kreacher served Orion and his line.

Harry sat in a chair that appeared. "Why did you bring them?"

"Because you need help protecting our line."

"But why not grandsire and grandfather? They were Lord Black."

Pollux smirked. "The line would have done better if not."

Phineas reminded him. "We all trusted the man to our own fault."

Harry was confused. "The man?"

Pollux growled. "Speak for yourself. I always knew there was more to him. I warned both my father and Arcturus."

Wallburga explained. "Nicholas."

"My uncles trust him, and grandsires. He has protected me."

Phineas sighed. "I fear he does so out of repentance."

"Sold out enough of our kind. Thinks he can cleanse his sins."

Harry was pale. "What do you mean? What is he?"

Wallburga asked him. "You recall the stories of Merlin I told you?"

Harry nodded. "The only time you told stories. Usually only grandsire would."

Wallburga had told him even when alive. "I was teaching you the history of our family."

Harry knew they were descended from Merlin. Merlin had a son from Nimue, who Godric and the Blacks descended from. Nimue has been killed and her son threatened. Merlin sent the child away with the only people he trusted, the Druids. Merlin and Nimue were both elementals, though she was stronger. The Druids had fled to Ireland with the child to protect him. But his enemies didn't give up. The priestesses of the island of Avalon had once protected the kingdom. The Druids had served on the island and had helped control the mist. But they and several of the priestesses realized their leader had gone dark and fled. Morgan had not been content to rule the island and advise the king. She wanted the throne. She corrupted not only her priestesses but many of the Knights. She had created an order to hunt down Merlin and his line, but also the Druids and priestesses. Over the centuries the group had continued in the darkness. The promise of money and power had drawn others in. By the time of the founders, their numbers grew. In the centuries that followed, the intentions changed. They sought to harness the powers and not simply kill. Those who refused to help, were tortured into it or killed. Albus was suspected to be a member, brought in by Grindewald. He had tried to harness two heirs, Voldemort and Harry. But his actions didn't seem in line with the group.

"I need to find Argus. He protected me."

Wallburga nodded. "He is likely hidden in one of the founders dens. Either his own or the one who aided him."

Harry asked. "Do you know where they are?"

"Only our own. But the phoenixes can help." Phineas suggested.

Pollux reminded him. "Even though he breeds, they no more belong to him than Fawkes did to Albus."

Harry had no way to summon. "I will have to find Fawkes."

Wallburga stopped him. "It is safer you use our element."

"Uriel. But he would be even harder. I can't wait till his next visit."

"Go to the woods. The centaurs can help."

Harry nodded. "I will have Kreacher take you home. Thank you."

Wallburga had other plans though. When Harry was gone she stopped Kreacher and had another destination. Floors above Regulus and Remus were having tea. Though they lived together for years it was still odd to them both. The small confines reminded them of the cottage. They hoped this time wouldn't be much longer. Both times has been to help Harry. They were deep in talk, Sirius coming up. They knew even with concern for Harry that he was scheming. He was behind Harry in that.

Regulus smirked. "Perhaps this will keep Harry from his usual."

Remus didn't think so. "He is as bad as his Uncle."

"Surprised Sirius didn't joke we needed a chaperone."

"Do we need a chaperone?"

Another voice chimed in. "I certainly hope not. The last thing we need is wolf blood."

Regulus turned in shock. "Mother? What are you doing here?"

"My grandson summoned me."

Regulus wasn't surprised. "To chaperone me?"

"He intended to send me home. But I thought it best I stay to keep an eye."

Remus cleared his throat. "Who is that?"

Regulus grumbled. "Pollux."

"You don't sound happy for the reunion boy."

Regulus grumbled. "Rather a tooth healer."

Wallburga had her painting put above the fire. "We will be staying."

"Seems we need to keep an eye on more than the boy."

Remus shook his head. "Just what I need."

Regulus reminded them. "These are his rooms. You are guests if that is what we have to call you."

Wallburga chose not to respond. She and Pollux pretended to be asleep. Regulus highly doubted they were. He had no idea where Pollux had been dredged up from and why. Neither he nor Sirius ever liked the man. Harry had never been introduced. He knew his mother though had been extremely close to her father. But he would have thought his father or Arcturus. Harry was close to them and would seek advice from them. He would have rather had Arcturus. Though Arcturus and Sirius were much closer, both brothers had liked the man. Sometimes he wondered if Alphard and Orion were switched. Alphard was far more like Arcturus. And Orion got along with his father in law for a reason. Though Cygnus had been nice enough, a lot like Andromeda actually.

Remus groaned. "I may be camping out with Severus. Or my office. I didn't think you came with guards."

...,..,,,...,,.,,

Harry had no idea what he had unleashed on his uncles. As he headed for the woods, he thought they had been taken back. Phineas had been. His painting would eventually be missed in the office if not returned. Wallburga and Pollux though needed to be hid as they didn't belong here. They wanted to be close if Harry needed more advice. Wallburga loved her husband but didn't trust him in this. She thought him and his father had been too quick to trust Nicholas. They may not be the main line, but they were Blacks as well. And they would protect their own. Pollux was an elemental, though not the level Arcturus or Orion were. But it was why his daughter was a descent one. Harry had inherited it from both sides.

The centaurs seemed to know he was coming. He was met at the edge by Firenze and Ronan. He was not taken to the village as it wasn't needed. Firenze knew enough to be able to help him without his father.

He reminded Harry of his wand. "It will help."

Harry shook his head. "I was told to not use Fawkes."

"It is simply a link. Focus on the one you want."

Harry closed his eyes. He whispered as he did. "Uriel."

Firenze calmed him when he worried it didn't work. "Patience."

There was a flash and Harry smiled. "Uriel."

The bird took off and landed. He trilled.

Firenze said. "Ask the bird to take you."

Harry worried. "How do I know he won't betray us?"

Firenze spoke. "Though the path of Flamel is clouded, he will not betray in this. And either will the Phoenix."

"I want to believe but I don't want anyone to get at Argus."

Firenze assured him. "The bird can only take you as you are an heir."

The phoenixes could enter areas others could not. Uriel could not simply take anyone either. The founders had allowed each other into their dens. They were guarded by wards only accessed by one of two ways. You either had to know where they were and the passwords, like the school rooms. Or you had to be a heir, or elemental. Nicholas may have had a lot of understanding but he himself was not an elemental. Even if he could convince Uriel, the bird would not be able to take him.

Harry had so many doubts but he always trusted the centaurs. He looked at Uriel and he asked the Phoenix to take him. Uriel seemed willing and able. He had Harry focus on Argus since he didn't know location. He had never traveled like this. He closed his eyes and prepared himself. It felt a bit like an elf taking him, a lot easier then side by side with humans.

Harry opened his eyes. "Where am I? It looks like a greenhouse. I thought it was in the school."

A voice answered. "It is."

Harry turned to the voice. "You are alive."

Argus stood behind him though on a cane. "Barely. Mrs Norris?"

Harry assured the man. "Safe. She has joined my cats."

Argus motioned him to follow. "Thank you."

"You risked your life for me. I owed you that much."

Argus reminded him. "It is what the heirs do."

"How did you know? We don't."

"I realized your powers and what you must be. As I knew the other lines, I knew you must be Gryffindor."

Harry was led into room that was both den and bedroom. "Not all elementals are heirs."

"No. But the school reacts to you."

"Why sacrifice yourself for me? It has to be more."

"I am simply an empath. Your powers are too great. Albus told them he found a heir, but not who."

Harry sat with the man by the fire. Argus admitted he had never been down here before. Unlike the Blacks, he was the soul remaining member. It seemed Gryffindor was the only one who had multiple branches before this generation. Helga had been the healer in her time. Though the outer room was a greenhouse, one she used for remedies, it was within the school.

Harry wondered. "How did you get down here?"

The man reminded him. "My elf."

"Do you know who attacked you?"

"They were robed. But they were Knights."

"My grandmother told me of the order."

"I fear many who were said to be victims of Voldemort were not."

Harry was pale. "Your niece and nephews."

"My eldest nephew, his wife and children I am certain were not Voldemort."

Harry wondered. "All the blood. How did you survive? Your elf?"

Argus shook his head. "They can't heal."

Harry looked at the greenhouses. "You, with those?"

Argus shook his head. "I had human aid."

"The third heir."

Argus was cut off from response when there was a sound. Harry realized it was some kind of alarm. He was panicked and drew his wand, he worried that he had led them here. He had put the man at risk again. Maybe the centaurs had been wrong. Maybe the phoenixes had not been as loyal and this had been a trap for him. He hoped there wasn't many of them. He was not well trained and the other man was a squib as well as still healing. Harry thought to summon an elf and get them out of there.

Argus stopped him. "That is a doorbell. It lets me know when a welcome guest arrived. It did for you."

Harry was shocked when the person appeared. "You? What are you doing here?"

The new arrival smiled. "I thought it was time for a reunion of the heirs."

 **An You didn't vote on pairing but hope someone will at lest take a guess now. And there have been numerous hints about Age.**


	34. Third heir

Harry was standing there in confusion as he looked at the third person. He had no idea who he was expecting but not this. He had been told that Argus had got his job through the other heir. So many possibilities had run through his mind. Severus and Hagrid were the only ones he had ruled out completely. Severus would have told them if he was a heir. He was practically family, and of course knew who they were. And Hagrid just seems impossible. But somehow he had never considered this.

Argus shared a look with the newcomer. Well actually two of them as Harry hadn't noticed the fourth. Poppy had come down as well. Though she wasn't an heir, she knew all three lines, and Harry was not the only she aided. She had saved Argus. His elf had rescued him but could not heal him. Poppy had come down and taken care of him.

Harry finally found his voice. "You? How are you the heir?"

Aberforth smiled. "My mother was a Ravenclaw."

"But Albus, he was the older brother. Wasn't he heir?"

Aberforth shook his head. "My brother had no idea."

"I know he was in the order. I don't get this."

"Why don't we have tea and I will explain?"

Poppy made herself known. "Argus at the very least needs to sit."

Harry noticed her. "You know? But you are not one of us."

Poppy explained as Aberforth helped Argus sit. "Like Filius, I have known for years. And done my best to aid."

Harry looked at Aberforth. "Even if Albus was not an elemental, he would be heir. Uncle Siri is."

Aberforth explained. "Because neither he nor his brother were elementals. If Regulus or your mother were, he'd not be."

"You are an elemental like me?"

"Yes and no. I am an air elemental. As was my sister."

"But why come after me then? Why would he not use you? Family loyalty?"

Aberforth smirked. "I learned early to hide from him what I was."

Kendra Dumbledore had trusted few. She has not even told her husband what she was. She realized early on, that both her younger children were elementals. When old enough, she told Aberforth of her heritage. Because he was an elemental, he was her heir. She already feared her eldest son. Before she died, she made him swear to keep his sister safe. When Aberforth realized what Grindelwald had got his brother involved in, he knew he had to flee. He planned to take his sister away but she had been killed in the duel first. Aberforth had left home and gone to Ravenclaw manor for years. But he had been drawn out by his brother during the war against Grindelwald. Albus had feared he would testify against him, and set Aberforth up for the goats. If out of some guilt, or keep an eye on him, Albus later bought him the bar. Aberforth had used it to keep close to the school and keep an eye on his brother. He had known the Mckinnons, and had helped Argus get a job at school.

Harry was told Empaths were common in elementals, not simply earth elementals. They were more common in his family as their magic was linked to earth and life. But all elementals had a link to nature and it came out. The Mckinnons were fire.

Harry was reminded. "I saw you with Nicholas."

Aberforth nodded. "I know."

"Does he?"

Aberforth shook his head. "No. I could sense your cloak as my brother could."

"Does he know what you are? He knows about my line but he claims he…."

"No. He came to me because of the order."

"He thinks you were a member?"

"No. But he knows I spied on my brother. I am likely the only one alive who knows what he was."

"Nicholas thought the order was gone."

"They have been driven abroad but they seem to have returned."

"Driven abroad? By whom?"

Argus answered, "Albus. He turned on them. Grindewald was not the only one he made war on."

Harry was confused. "I thought he told them of us. And he was trying to seize powers."

It seems Albus had not been happy. He was not the leader and he was about to be over looked. Grindelwald had been named successor. Albus had tried to lead a mutiny, and though he killed the leader, Grindelwald took power. Albus had turned the ministry loose on them. They fled to the continent, or had gone into hiding, though others like Grindelwald were captured or killed. Grindelwald no one was quite certain about. He had been captured. Rumours said he had died, but others said he had escaped. Albus had wanted the power to himself. But it seemed after the fall of Voldemort, his failed attempt to control an elemental, he realized he couldn't do it alone. He had started summoning back the remaining members. Many were dead but took on apprentices or branched out. He had told them he had found an elemental and started summoning them back to the UK before he died. But he died and they didn't know who. But the group was here and as dangerous as ever.

Harry wondered. "Who is leading them?"

Aberforth wasn't certain. "That is why I was talking to Nicholas."

"You don't think he returned?"

"He hadn't, he took an oath. But he is searching."

Poppy looked at Harry. "You must be careful with the man."

"You just said he was not a member. He protected me."

Aberforth sighed. "As much for himself."

"Grandmother and her father said the same."

"I fear what he would do if he finds me." Argus admitted.

Harry was confused. "You think he only protects me?"

"He knows what any of us face if we are caught. The torture and death." Argus explained.

"He would put you out of your pain first."

Harry reminded "You are on the mend and free."

"But I am still weak he worries I may reveal things."

Harry was shaken. "I always thought he wanted to protect me."

"In his way he would think he was."

Aberforth motioned. "Beyond your family, and Filius, you must not trust any outside this room."

Poppy motioned. "I will take you up."

Harry looked at Argus. "Mrs Norris?"

"She wouldn't like it down here. If you will keep her…"

Harry assured him. "She has a place with me."

Aberforth went to leave. "I need to get back."

Argus stopped him. "You didn't tell him about your line."

Aberforth turned back. Harry believed after Argus and Aberforth died, he was the last. Aberforth had been married. But like the founders, he knew his wife and any kids were in danger. He hid her but she died in labor. Aberforth had been in his late twenties. He has put his child up for adoption, using blood adoption, to protect him. For safety even he didn't know the name, he had a way of tracing though. He knew a grandchild had come through the school and now he suspected a great grandchild.

He sighed. "It is too dangerous. Until I know the order is destroyed, I will not risk my son's child and grandchild."

"...?...

Harry was surprised to find the entrance was in the hospital wing. He was reminded Helga had been the healer. He had wondered why. Earth elementals were the ones with natural healing skills and link to plants. Poppy reminded him what he had been told, they all had some empath skills. Helga may not have been a natural healer, but she was an empath, which led her to be a healer. Not all earth elementals could heal. As far as they knew, Arcturus could a bit, but not at Harry's level. Earth and fire were complimentary, the powers were different, but the holders often were similar. Helga and Godric had been quite close. All the founders were, even Salazar after he left, but there was clear pairs in friends. Harry knew Siri and Marlene had been close.

Harry headed to his rooms and knew he needed to keep on guard. Between grandmother and Grandfather Pollux, and now this, he was on edge. He was reminded of those in the school he could trust but out as well. He never doubted the centaurs.

Adrian met him after practice Friday. "Can I walk you up?"

Harry nodded. "Sure."

Draco grabbed his broom. "I will take this."

Harry turned to Adrian . "Getting nervous about the game?"

Adrian reminded him. "You are the one playing."

"Your first as coach."

"Your first as captain. Besides I win either way."

Harry was reminded. "But we know even if you also coach Ravenclaw, who you really cheer for."

Adrian didn't deny it. "But proud of both."

"Be odd not playing the twins. But this year that game is after Christmas."

Adrian nodded. "A lot of chances, why Hooch coaches them and not me."

"Chaperoning town tomorrow or do you have a game?"

"Neither. But I thought perhaps I'd have plans."

Harry smiled. "Hot date I don't know about."

"Only if you say yes."

Harry blushed. "I'd like that."

A voice came from behind. "You can meet him at my rooms."

Harry turned to his uncle. "Uncle Reg."

"Your uncle and I thought you would spend the weekend. It seems fitting now."

Harry sent an apologetic look at Adrian. "You can change your mind."

Adrian promised him. "I will be there."

Regulus led Harry to their rooms. It had not simply been an excuse. They thought it best to catch up with Harry. Harry was shocked to find the paintings there. He hadn't been told they had remained at school. He knew neither uncle was happy for their company. As he spoke to the paintings, Remus was filled in on what he missed. Though he had in fact thought Harry should come, he wasn't surprised. Sirius was the worst, but neither Black brother liked to think of him old enough to date. It was a weekend for all students, so there would be a lot of people. Six years could go any weekend, but due to everything going on, Harry had not. They would make sure that Harry had some back up if it was needed.

In the morning Harry was only partially surprised all three uncles were at breakfast, Sirius made an excuse that he was here on business but Harry knew better. He noticed even the paintings were awake.

Adrian was ushered in after breakfast. "I was hoping Harry was ready."

Harry nodded. "I am."

Sirius stopped him. "I think we should talk."

Regulus agreed. "Establish some rules."

Harry reminded them. "He is on staff."

Remus smirked. "Reminding your uncles of the age difference isn't helping."

Adrian reminded them. "Only two years. And you know me as a student and now coworker."

Wallburga spoke. "Pucey? You are the grandson of my husband's colleague Victor."

Pollux was pleased when Adrian confirmed he was the only son of Victor's only child. "Fine lineage."

Harry looked at his uncles. "Can we go?"

Sirius didn't look convinced. "I am not sure about this."

Pollux smirked. "Better choice then you or your brother make."

Regulus looked at Adrian. "We are trusting you with him."

Sirius growled. "If he has a mark you will spend the next full moon with him."

Adrian assured them as Harry led him out. "None, I promise."

Adrian was relieved to get out of there. Harry was just relieved he had come. Harry knew they would all find a reason to chaperone. Adrian told him with a laugh that he would have to introduce Harry to his grandfather's painting one day. Victor Pucey was a lot like Orion. Fortunately his parents were more modern thinking. Harry had met them at the Malfoys. By the time they were shopping, they were both relaxed. They had lunch before heading to see the twins. Adrian had thought to avoid them but knew Harry would want to see the twins. He knew he was bound for another run down.

Fred pulled Harry aside. "Dating a snake, I thought we taught you better."

"I am one."

Fred shrugged. "Honorary lion all the way. Even had Oliver convinced. Thought he may be for you."

"He is dating Charlie last I looked."

Fred shrugged. "Knew he was bound to be our family one way."

"May convince him to dump Charlie and run the other way."

Fred stopped Harry from joining. "George is having a little talk."

"My uncles already did."

"Your brothers need to make sure too. Charlie is on the pay roll."

Adrian was pale when he came back. "We should head back to school."

Harry nodded. "I will see you later."

They were nearing the school gates when Harry sensed something."There is something wrong."

Adrian saw him take out his wand and went to do the same. "What is it?"

Harry was bristling. "We need to get back to school."

Adrian pulled Harry through the gates. "We are in the wards,"

Harry shook his head. "Didn't stop them before."

Harry couldn't see them but he knew they were close. The hair on the back of his neck was standing up. Harry knew they would never make it to the school. The only chance they had was the woods. The order had gained access to the school before. He knew he could not keep them out. But the centaurs and their wards were another matter. He looked at Adrian and told him to go. He was not going to risk him. Harry didn't know if they knew who or what Harry was. Argus and Nicholas both said they didn't know. But he was not about to find out. Adrian though was not budging. He didn't know what was wrong but wouldn't leave.

Harry gave up. "We need to go. We have to get to the woods now."

An: **Well I know this is a surprise as you all ignored my clues, even when I clearly pointed it out last chapter. Said argus had help getting the job from the heir (he started when the marauders were in school). Not sure how Hermione or Luna could have helped thirty years before. So hopefully not too disappointed in my choice. A muggles born using a time turner didn't seem logical.**

 **But Aberforth does have family. And the order us approaching. Can Harry and Adrian get away? Hopefully a cliffhanger is interesting enough to warrant support.**

 **Review.**


	35. Prisoner taken

Harry tried as they raced towards the woods to convince Adrian to leave. He wasn't about to allow him to be hurt. But it seemed Adrian was set on proving how stubborn their house could be. He refused to leave Harry and was running by his side. Harry never thought the woods were as far as they seemed now. He was just grateful for the endurance from playing quidditch. He had no idea why they were back. He had been told they didn't know who or what he was. But he was reminded that Argus was still in the school. They knew he was alive and they would want to get their hands on him. He kept looking back to see something but he didn't see anyone. But somehow he knew they were coming and he needed to focus.

Adrian ran with him not knowing what was happening but he wouldn't leave. He had never seen Harry as scared as he was right now. His mother often told him his stubbornness would be the end of him. He hoped he was not about to prove her right.

Harry felt the magic edge of the woods. "Almost there,"

Adrian kept up with him. "What is it?"

Before he could respond, Hagrid appeared. "What is wrong?"

Harry pointed at the hut. "Get inside, I don't want you hurt."

Hagrid instead pulled out his wand and Fang was snarling. "I am not leaving you boys."

Harry shook his head. "We need to get to the centaurs."

Hagrid motioned. "Fang will go with you. Go."

Harry tried to stop Hagrid who was headed towards the gates. "No. You aren't trained."

Adrian pulled Harry towards the woods. "You need to get in them."

Harry tried to fight him. "I won't let Hagrid be killed for me."

Adrian pushed Harry through the wards into the woods. "He won't."

Harry realized what Adrian meant. "No. No."

Adrian saw Firenze behind Harry. "Keep him safe."

Harry tried to leave the woods but found Adrian blocked him. "No."

Firenze stopped him. "You must remain."

Harry stood watching in fear as Adrian headed away from the woods. The hooded figures appeared visible for the first time. Harry could see though their attention was on the woods and him. But Firenze remained with Harry as did the other hunters. He would be safe even there. No one could come into the woods, Magorian had erected the wards even this far. Adrian had not used the spell to keep others out of the woods. The spell was to keep Harry from leaving the woods.

Harry watched in shock as Adrian sent some kind of funnel at the hooded figures and they turned towards him. Harry screamed and fought to get through the wards but both Firenze and the spell kept him at bay.

Harry watched in horror as Adrian was captured. "No."

Firenze stopped him as Adrian's spells came down. "You can't help him."

Harry was in a panic as he saw Adrian taken. "He sacrificed himself for me."

Bane reminded him. "He did it to keep you safe."

Firenze forced Harry to mount. "His sacrifice will not be for nothing."

Harry held on as Firenze took off. "Why go after him? I am the elemental."

Ronan wasn't quite certain. "Our father may know."

"I need to go back to school. I need to tell people."

Firenze didn't stop. "You aren't safe out there."

"We have to rescue him. He can't die."

"Hagrid will alert them. They can come to you."

Harry looked down at Fang who was keeping up with them. "Hagrid is fine?"

"He was not their target. He is fine."

Harry found himself in the heart of the centaur village. It seems Magorian knew and he was reminded of the wards. Harry was let down but he knew that he couldn't leave. The centaurs had long pledged to watch out for him, above and beyond their sacred belief in protecting all young. Harry knew it only had a bit to do with the fact that he was an heir of Godric.

Harry was shocked when there was a pop. "Kreacher, what are you doing here ?"

The elf bowed. "Masters uncle send me. They be waiting at edge."

Harry looked to the centaurs. "I have to go to them."

Magorian shook his head. "You will remain here."

"I will stay in the woods. But I need to speak to them."

"Even in the woods you are safer here. They will be brought."

Harry was surprised as he was the only human until now who has. Hagrid had not even been to the village. He had met Magorian before Harry but not here. The women and children were in the village. The centaurs normally only allowed humans to meet the hunters. Harry took up a spot with fang and waited as patiently as possible. Fortunately he didn't have long.

He saw his uncles and threw himself at Sirius. "Thank Merlin. You have to help him."

Sirius kissed his head. "We will get him."

Remus assured him. "Uncle Lucius is getting the others. Including his parents."

Harry was pale. "Their son may die…."

Regulus stopped him. "He was protecting you. This isn't your fault."

Harry couldn't believe then. "I don't understand why they followed him. They were after elementals."

They had no idea but they would find out. Lucius and Thomas Pucey were good friends as were their fathers. The Puceys were among the many old bloods who knew about Harry before the truth was known by the world. The old blood families would unite behind them now, and the order. Old blood families took an attack on one as an attack on all.

Harry wasn't happy that his uncles agreed with the centaurs about him staying. "This is because of me. I won't hide."

* * *

Lucius had acted quick to summon as many allies as he could. The surviving members of the order were only a part. The Pucey family had many allies. Lucius has made the hardest talk in person. He had headed to see his old friend Thomas in person. The couple deserved to know in person. Thomas and his wife oddly didn't seem as shocked as he expected. But of course they were desperate for word of their son. Adrian was their only son. In fact both Thomas and his father were only children. The Blacks were odd among the old bloods. At least among those with titles, it was rare until recent generations, to have multiple kids. Families like the Weasleys didn't have an estate to consider. Some did if they had a daughter first.

The Black brothers and Remus were the last to arrive. Well they were accompanied by Minerva and Severus. Filius had been left in charge of the school. Minerva had insisted she wasn't about to sit around when both her staff and students were targets.

Thomas was pacing. "We need to find out where they have my son."

Lucius tried to assure them. "Nicholas is on his way."

Aurelia Pucey demanded. "You think we can trust him?"

Narcissa reminded the woman. "He may be the only one who knows where they may take him."

Sirius looked at the couple. "I am sorry your son was taken. We never thought Harry would make him a target."

Regulus agreed. "We would never have let them go into town."

Aurelia sunk into the chair behind her. "Harry was not the reason. Not alone."

Severus was confused. "We know why they are after Harry."

Nicholas had come into the room. "He drew their attention."

Thomas knew it was safe in this room. "My son inherited some of my father's magic."

"Your father's magic? Are you saying you are elementals?" Lucius was sstartled.

"My father was. It has passed over myself. Adrian started showing practically in infancy."

Sirius knew Harry had bits too "The rest of your family?"

"My father was adopted."

A surprise voice, who arrived with Nicholas spoke. "Adopted?"

They were surprised to find Aberforth had come. None of them knew that he was a heir. Nicholas though had brought knew they were going to need all the help they could and had brought him. Considering his family, the man had as much right as any to be in this room. It may also help them to have an elemental to help track the group. Argus was only an empath and likely little help. Besides he was too injured to call on. And Harry was to be left in the safety of the woods.

Thomas explained that his father had been adopted as a newborn. It was very rare in their world. But among some of the old bloods it was less. Finding a pure blood child needing adopting was not very easy.

Thomas sighed. "My grandmother was a veela and they were unable to have kids."

Sirius pointed out. "Veela and humans have babies all the time."

Borden Krum who had come actually said. "Some wizards magic is not compatible."

Thomas agreed. "Neither were infertile, just not able together. My grandsire refused a divorce and adopted."

Aberforth demanded. "What kind of element?"

Aurelia turned to him. "What business is it of yours?"

Thomas answered. "Air."

Aberforth was reeling. "Does your son have a birth mark?"

Aurelia reminded him. "All pure bloods do. He has the Pucey."

"A second one. One like your father?" Aberforth demanded.

Thomas nodded. "Yes."

Aberforth showed his abdomen. "This?"

Aurelia was shocked. "Yes."

Thomas looked at him. "How?"

Aberforth sunk into a chair. "Where was he adopted?"

Thomas wasn't certain but he thought in Wales. His father had not liked to speak of such things often. He was not ashamed but he thought himself a Pucey. He only told Thomas when Adrian was starting to show powers. Victor had been blood adopted, but when his elemental powers started showing, it appeared. Thomas was not an elemental but his son was and had the mark. Sirius was confused. Harry had the same, the reason he knew Harry was family. But all Blacks had it. Aberforth explained it was not a mark of elementals, it was a birth mark. But when you were blood adopted, your genetics changed, it was the reason Victor had the Pucey birth mark as well. Elemental power was core though and didn't change with blood adoption. Victor and Adrian revealed the birthmark when their powers showed. Harry was different. His showed earlier, when his uncle did a blood right. Eventually the birthmark would have revealed itself . It never had on Lily as she wasn't an elemental. If you belonged to more than one old blood family, you would have two. It was the father's mark that passed on. Aurelia Pucey carried a mark from both parents, but it was her father's family mark Adrian had. Adrian has three because of this.

Thomas looked at Aberforth. "You knew my father ?"

"I held him only once."

"You are telling me…."

"My wife died. I gave up my son to protect him from my brother. I never knew their name."

Aurelia spoke as her husband was in shock. "Are you the reason they took him?"

"He must have used his powers to save Harry. But if they find out who he is…."

Thomas demanded."What do you mean? They know he is an elemental."

"But they don't realize or I hope that he is the heir of Rowena."

Nicholas was pale. "We have to find him."

Aurelia was furious. "Why do you think we are here? Our son could be tortured."

"The founders lines aren't simply elementals. Your line is not as strong as the Blacks, but that kind of power."

Minerva demanded, "the school."

"Just the start. But they would need more than him."

Sirius was relieved. "Argus is well hidden. And Harry is safe in the woods."

They assured the couple they would find Adrian and bring him home. And not just because of the threat to the school and others. They were there for Adrian before they had been told all of this. None of them would be safe until the order had been brought down once and for all. They needed to find the leader and take them all out. But they had no idea where to start.

Nicholas did. "We should be able to track through his blood."

Lucius wasn't sure. "They will cover it."

He looked at Aberforth. "But they don't know this link. If Aberforth is willing."

Aberforth didn't pause. "I will do anything."

Thomas looked at the man. "You are an old man. It is dangerous."

Aberforth looked at him. "I gave your father up only to protect him. I thought you'd be safe."

"Your great grandson will want you alive when we rescue him to meet."

"I want that too but this is a risk to take. If I die, I hopefully will meet my son."

Thomas sighed. "He died three years ago. There is a place in our plot for you."

Sirius reminded them. "Maybe we shouldn't discus death."

Nicholas nodded. "If this works, Aberforth will never have to leave this room."

Though he was willing to go they reminded him it wasn't needed. Like Argus, he was too much a risk to have fall in their hands. Thomas looked at the man who he realized was his grandfather and assured the man he didn't need to take such a risk. The others should be enough and the heirs needed to be kept safe away. Borden had come, for he too had a personal stake. His father has been murdered by Grindelwald when the man had fled to the continent. He heard rumour the man was alive.

Sirius was shocked when Kreacher arrived. "What are you doing here?"

"Master Filius be sending me. He have word from the centaur lord."

Regulus demanded. "What is wrong? Filius was to use you for emergencies."

"Master Harry be gone. Master Harry not in the woods. "

An So Victor Pucey, Adrian's grandfather he wanted to introduce the painting of to Harry, is Aberforths son.

Where oh where is Harry? And us Grindelwald indeed alive?

Review, review, review.


	36. Deadly order

Harry knew he needed to get out of the woods. As much as he understood his family was trying to protect him, he couldn't remain. He was the reason that Adrian was captured and that he may die. He cared deeply about him and wouldn't allow him to be tortured and killed. Harry knew they were after the elementals and he had a feeling what was needed. He knew that he would not be able to appeal to the centaurs to let him go. They were as insistent that he remain with them as his family was. But he wasn't a child any more and he wasn't about to remain hidden in the woods.

Harry knew he needed advice and he turned to the only family he knew he could count on to not say no. He had been given some privacy in one of the huts of the village. He used a spell for privacy before he summoned Kreacher. Kreacher soon returned.

He looked at both of his grandsires. He had Kreacher summon two specifically. "I need your aid."

Orion was surprised. "You usually turn to your grandmother or my father."

Pollux smirked at his son in law. "Why anyone would seek aid from your line is beyond me."

Harry cut Orion off from responding. "I need your aid. I need out of these woods."

Orion turned to him. "Your grandmother would have you remain. You are the last of our line."

Pollux actually agreed with him. "Both of our lines. "

Harry reminded Pollux. "I am not your only great grandchild. You have two others."

Orion reminded him. "But only you have our powers. Besides we are the main line."

Harry sighed. "I can't simply allow him to die."

"Our concern is our family. The others will find him." Pollux pointed out.

"They are after all elementals. If they aren't stopped, our entire family is in danger."

Orion shared a look with Pollux but sighed. "There is a way out of the woods."

Pollux told Harry. "There is an entrance into Salazar's chamber here in the woods."

Harry was reminded he could enter any of their chambers. "How does that help? I don't want to go to the school."

Pollux explained. "It doesn't only lead there. You can access the passage into town."

Orion stopped him. "Think about this. Our line must continue."

Harry went to summon not Kreacher but a Phoenix. "I am thinking about our family."

With that Harry summoned Uriel. He knew the men had a point but needed to go. He summoned them as he knew Wallburga and Arcturus would not have told him. As he vanished, and Kreacher appeared to take them, Pollux stopped him. He and Orion knew they needed to help their grandson as best as they were able. He needed backup if he was going into this. Pollux had himself taken to the headmasters office. He knew they needed to alert the others. And Orion headed to family he never thought to speak to. But he knew they were close by and they were ones that his grandson may listen to or so he hoped.

Harry shivered as he found himself in the chamber. The place had not been entered in decades. He knew the basilisk had been dealt with through a spell. He found a passage and headed through it, knowing he was headed away from school.

He could feel a shift when he went around a corner. He turned and could not see where he came. "Is it a trap?"

He looked around and followed the passage with no choice. "This looks familiar."

He was shocked when a voice answered. "Because you have seen it before."

Harry was shocked when the twins appeared. "What are you doing down here?"

Fred motioned. "You are under our store."

"How did you know?"

"Your grandsire came. " George explained.

Harry followed them up. "I need to go."

Fred assured him. "We aren't stopping you."

"We're coming with you."

Harry shook his head. "I won't risk you."

Fred motioned. "You need backup. And we're taking you to it. "

George stopped his protest. "Or we take you back to school."

Harry knew he had no time. "But if they refuse to let me help…."

Fred assured him. "Then we will help."

Harry didn't have time to argue and he trusted his friends. And in truth he was worried about facing the group alone. The twins knew from Kreacher that the allies were meeting at Malfoy manor. They didn't like the thought of Harry going either. But they knew him well enough to know he would go without them. And they knew he needed as much back up as possible. If they sent him back to the centaurs they knew he would blame himself for any deaths. It would be worse then Rummy.

Harry was able to direct them so they could get through the wards of Malfoy manor. He was shocked as he heard Kreacher telling the others that he had left. He thought the elf was only loyal to him. But he was reminded of the paintings and the twins.

Sirius was in a panic. "Where is he? They didn't get him?"

Regulus tried to calm his brother. "The centaurs wouldn't let anyone in."

Remus was little better. "How did they let him out?"

Harry chose that moment to reveal himself. "They didn't."

Sirius saw his nephew and hugged him. "You are safe. But how did you get here?"

Harry explained about the passage. "I wasn't about to be left behind."

Regulus wasn't happy. "You were meant to remain in the woods where you were safe."

Lucius motioned. "He will be safe here while we go."

Harry stopped them. "I am not staying behind. He has been taken because of me."

Aberforth shared a look. "He may be needed."

Sirius wasn't having it. "You are a child. It is my responsibility to.."

Harry reminded him. "I am Lord Black."

Sirius grunted. "You are still a child. Even my mother would agree."

"That is why I asked Grandfather instead."

Thomas spoke. "We need to go. My son may die."

Harry reminded them. "I am not untrained."

His uncles knew they needed to go but they didn't want to take him any where near this. Aberforth was not going as he was too old. But Harry was even more powerful and a greater risk. But they were reminded that he had faced Albus before this, they could lock him up but he already proved that wouldn't work. And the twins had said they would help him.

Sirius finally barked. "But you will remain close to us. I am not about to lose you."

* * *

The order had gathered. They had returned from the continent slowly over the years. Albus had told them he had found an elemental and he suspected one of the heirs. An heir to the school was a power they thought lost to them after Riddle. They had found the cleaver in the school. He was one but he was little use to them, a squib with no real powers. They would have killed him but the elf had got him away. They thought him likely dead and if not they would deal with him. But they had known it was not the elemental Albus had been after. He would not have wasted his energy on him.

They looked at the young man and they knew what he was. They were certain they had finally found what they needed. But they had to find out if there was more than one. They couldn't start the extraction process just yet. They had perfected it, taking the powers out of veela on the continent for practice, as they searched for elementals. Unfortunately the volunteers died during it.

Adrian was dragged into a room. "Why have you brought me here?"

A man appeared before him. "We need your magic. An air element, we have sought long."

Adrian jerked away. "I won't work for you."

The man laughed. "Oh we have no intent of you joining."

Adrian was confused. "But you…."

The man directed him to what looked like a gold coffin. "You should be thankful to those before you."

Adrian was sick as they made a show of opening the item. It seemed the last veela had been preserved inside. The body was removed. Adrian was horrified to see what looked like a centuries old mummy removed. He was informed the male veela had only died days before. And the spell had only been used so it wouldn't rot. Adrian watched as the body was taken away to be disposed of and he was going to be sick. He fought his holders as he was led towards the machine of sorts. He realized there were crowns of sort made of the same material. Enough crowns for all the hooded figures.

The leader though had him bound instead to a table though he was lifted into a standing position. The man looked familiar and Adrian realized why. He realized it was Grindelwald. He recognized him from history books.

Grindelwald took out his wand. "You answer our questions and we take it easy."

"You are going to let me go?"

"No. But it doesn't have to be so rough."

Adrian spat. "I won't betray people."

Grindelwald sent a cruciatus at him. "If you tell us, we will give you a potion to numb your pain."

Adrian was shaking but he held his head up "I don't need no pain potion."

Another curse was held longer. "Bring out the othe."

Adrian watched in shock as a veela was brought out. "What are you doing?"

"Showing what you face if you don't help."

Adrian struggled as he watched the young man taken to the machine. "Stop it. He is innocent."

"Just say the word. I am sure his parents would like him back."

Adrian screamed. "I don't know any others."

Grindelwald motioned the boy to be put in the machine. "It's a shame. The process is only slightly less pain than dementors."

Adrian tried to use his powers. "Stop it. Take me, he is innocent."

The man turned back to him. "Soon enough. You know what I want. Tell me and you can take his place."

Adrian spat at him. "I won't tell anything."

Grindelwald motioned. "Put on the crowns. It seems he needs a demonstration."

Adrian found he couldn't use his powers and he watched horrified as each member put on a crown. He knew the veela was only a teen and was about to die for him. But suddenly a loud sound ran through the room and he watched as the others dropped their crowns. He had no idea what was going on but he knew it wasn't good. He was relieved when the veela was taken out of the machine. Grindelwald though was sending orders and several others left the room.

Grindelwald turned to him. "Seems someone has come for you."

Adrian was unbound. "Let me go and you may escape."

"Oh no little boy, by the time they get in it will be too late."

Adrian was fighting as he was dragged towards the machine. "You can't do this."

Grindelwald opened the door. "I will have to find the others without you. Shame, the potion would have eased you."

Adrian jerked and bucked as he was being chained inside. "You can still give it."

The man laughed as he fastened the last one. "Oh I prefer to hear you scream."

Suddenly there was a flash in the room and Grindewald turned in shock to see the figures behind him. The wards on the room had been formed by some of the stolen veela Magic. No one should be able to break them so easily. He and his inner circle who remained in the room should have had plenty of time to take his powers and flee. He wasn't certain but he was told the boy had control over the school wards. He seemed to be a founders heir. His blood would lead them to the others.

Outside the others were fighting but Harry had managed to bring a few through into the room. Sirius had wanted to leave him out but was reminded Harry was the only one who could get him through. His two Black uncles, Thomas Pucey, Tonks, and to much shock, Narcissa and Fred came through. They decided they needed as much family as possible. Borden had as well.

Borden looked at the man. "So you are alive? My father will have his justice."

Grindelwald recognized him. "Your father was pathetic. Your family should thank me."

Harry saw Adrian and went to free him. "Adrian."

Sirius sent a shield when a curse was sent at his nephew. "No you don't."

The man sneered at him. "Oh my fun is going no where."

Tonks motioned. "Either are you. Your back up is being taken down as we speak."

Grindelwald could hear. "Just means less to share my power with."

They managed to take down both of his companions but Grindelwald seemed stronger than ever. Harry shared a look with Fred. He was not the only twin in the room. They had been reluctant to let the twins come but thru were adults this time. Like their uncles they had useful skills. It was not battle skills that George was being used for. Hidden under Harry's cloak, he was using his lock picking skills. Magic locks were as difficult as muggle and he was working to free Adrian. They had found his wand.

Adrian was relieved when free and drew to the side of Harry. "You are the one not leaving this room."

Grindelwald smirked. "You think little boys like you can defeat me?"

Harry looked at the machine and his family. "No, but we aren't alone."

Adrian sent a whirlwind at Grindelwald throwing him into the machine and shutting the door. "Your turn."

Grindelwald laughed as he blew off the door. "I am no elemental boy."

Harry used the ivy of a plant near by to grow and wind around him. "But we all are."

Not certain it would work, each Black and Thomas and his son all took a crown. They all had bits of the magic. Harry and adrian though, with the main crowns, directed them. Forming a circle, they used the magic machine. They didn't use it to draw magic from the man but pour it into him. At first Grindelwald cackled as he felt the new magic but it became too much and he let out a piercing scream. His body collapsed to the ground, not dead, but his mind was completely obliterated. He was a vegetable.

Harry slumped against his Uncle. "We killed him."

Sirius assured him knowing his nephew hated the thought of it. "He is alive."

Adrian assured him. "He got more mercy than his victims."

Moody came in. "Those who are alive have had their memories erased and are being sent to prison."

Lucius added. "The young veelas we found will be returned home."

Harry was shaken when Adrian explained what he knew. "You could have been…"

Adrian cut him off with a kiss. He wasn't about to allow Harry to be hurt and now they were both safe. Adrian didn't know yet who he was and why he too was a target but his powers. It was decided that it was best to be done at home. They were heading yo Malfoy manor where the others had remained behind. Andromeda would be able to see to Adrian there.

Thomas held his son. "Your mother is not the only one waiting. Your great Grandfather is anxious to meet you."

An Sorry it took so long. My computer is in junk yard, and till I get new, reduced to writing on my iPad. It takes three times as long. Trust me when I say it is out of appreciation of your support, that I type this out on this iPad.


	37. Family matters

Harry and Adrian were both exhausted as they were led from the manor. Moody and the aurors were seeing to the enemies. A few had been taken alive but their memories erased. Grindelwald would be placed in prison. His vegetative state was similar to those who survived the kiss, an elf would see to his care till he died. The manor and everything in it would be destroyed. It should have been long ago. The manor had no living family left to claim it. Harry, Adrian, their families and Argus were finally safe. Adrian had been confused when his father mentioned a grandfather waiting to meet him. Both his grandfathers were dead, his maternal one before he was born. And his great grandparents even longer. His father promised answers when home.

The others we're anxious for news. Argus had come from school with help from Poppy as he insisted on it. They knew Poppy may be needed. They tried to keep up good spirits but they knew what the others were facing.

Aurelia was anxiously pacing. "He has to be okay."

Aberforth tried to calm her. "Your husband and the others will bring him home."

Andromeda, who unlike her sister and daughter stayed. "They will all come home."

A voice came in. "Mum."

Aurelia turned and broke in tears, "Adrian."

He went into her arms. "I'm safe."

Andromeda was relieved to see her daughter. "You all are."

Narcissa nodded. "They are gone. Our families are safe."

Thomas motioned. "Adrian, I told you there was someone to meet."

Adrian turned to the man. "You're the bar tender from town. You're his brother."

Aberforth nodded. "I was."

Thomas explained. "He is your great grandfather."

Adrian was shocked to learn he was a heir. He turned to tell Harry. "I guess we really were…"

Lucius explained. "The Black family headed home."

Aurelia kissed her son. "We should as well. You will see him."

Thomas looked at Aberforth after thanking the others. "Come with us."

Aberforth nodded and came along with them. He was anxious to know his grandson and his child. He wished there was more then a painting of his son to see though. He wished his son shared the longevity of their family and was alive still. He thought of his wife and knew she would be happy. He smiled at the thought his great grandson and Harry may be together.

Harry had wanted to see Adrian but his family had taken him. They knew he would be needed in London so they didn't go back to school. Moody was taking care of the legalities but there would be a trial. They went to their home.

Harry was a bit shaken, shock setting in. "Feels odd here without my cats,"

Sirius sighed. "There are others."

Remus shook his head when Harry thought chickens. "Not who he meant."

Regulus opened a door. "They are waiting."

Harry turned to look at his uncles. "Grandfathers helped me."

Sirius pointed. "It won't save you."

Regulus looked at his brother when Harry went in. "You are taking too much pleasure."

Sirius managed a small laugh. "For once it's not me getting yelled at."

Regulus looked at the others. "We should go into the sitting room."

Tonks noticed. "Nicholas isn't here."

"He went to retrieve Arabella."

Sirius called for some tea. "We should all be here."

Remus sunk into a chair. "Something stronger may be needed."

Arabella was just as much a Black as them. The old lady was relieved to be able to return to her own home. Even after Albus had been arrested she had remained. She had known there was still a risk out there. But she missed the home she shared with her husband before he died. Nicholas had gone with them to rescue Adrian but he had been made to remain outside. They had not trusted him in with Grindelwald but he helped take down the guards. He and Arabella arrived. The old woman had a few cats in tow with her. The main ones had already been sent home but she wouldn't leave Snowball or the new mum.

Sirius spotted Harry in the door. "How was your reunion?"

* * *

Harry didn't know why he was so nervous going into the room. He had spent years talking to them. He had reminded his uncles that his grandfathers had even helped him get around the centaur wards. But he was reminded that there was a reason he asked the two of them and not his grandmother or Arcturus for help in this. He knew the two would not approve. Orion and Pollux hadn't but they had been willing to help him out. But they had also sent the twins after him as well.

Harry was surprised when he entered the room. He was expecting three paintings but he was shocked to find all five. It seems Pollux and Phineas had both been brought to the house. He could see none of them were happy.

Wallburga to no surprise barely let the door close behind him. "What do you think you were doing?"

Harry was pale. "I couldn't…"

Phineas reminded him. "There were others to rescue him."

"And you are a heir. You put yourself in their hands." Pollux growled.

Harry reminded him. "You and grandfather helped me."

Orion wasn't letting him off easy. "We thought your uncles would stop you."

Wallburga looked no more pleased with her husband. "I have taught you better than this."

Harry looked to Arcturus for aid. "Grandsire."

The man was no help. "Do not Grandsire me. I am no happier with you."

Harry paled. "I just did what you taught me."

Wallburga smirked. "We have never taught you to risk yourself needlessly. Never."

Harry didn't back down. "You told me to protect our family."

"That boy is not family. Even if an acceptable date." Wallburga growled.

"He was taken because of me. Our entire family were targets."

"Your uncles can defend themselves. You need to give us grandchildren one day."

Harry blushed but didn't back down. "My children would never be safe. And I wasn't going to risk the others."

Arcturus sighed. "They may never have defeated them all without him."

Orion reluctantly agreed. "Others may have been lost."

Wallburga was still grumbling. "I knew we were wrong to let your uncle raise you."

Harry was confused. "You have approved before."

"Far too stubborn like those sons of mine."

"Uncle Siri says the Black women are more stubborn. That I get it from my mother."

Arcturus managed a small laugh. "True enough. Both of those married in and those born."

Harry looked at his grandmother. "I know I risked a lot but I was just trying to do what you taught me."

The old woman sighed. "You have learned well. But you must focus on passing it on."

Harry laughed a little. "I am in school. If you are anxious for more grandkids maybe my uncles…."

"The last thing this family needs is some half blood or….."

Arcturus cut off her rambling. "Children can wait. Your training will keep us busy."

Harry was relieved that they would continue to teach him. He headed into the den to see the rest of his family. He had known the family would be angry at him for not listening. He had no doubt that he would face a talk with the centaurs as well. They would not be pleased he had left their wards when they told him he couldn't. He could avoid them but like the paintings he wished to continue his training with them. He hoped they would still be willing but he would not regret it.

When he joined the others he wasn't surprised to see Arabella had been brought. He could see his uncle Sirius was eying him. He thought his uncle was taking too much pleasure in his discomfort.

Sirius didn't take too long to pounce. "How was talking to dear mum?"

Harry tried to hide it. "I always enjoy it."

Regulus didn't buy it. "You are lucky paintings can't spank you."

Sirius agreed. "Or worse."

Remus came to his rescue. "I am sure he has had his fair share. "

Nicholas motioned to the food brought in. "At the very least he needs food."

Until then Harry had not realized how hungry he was. "I could eat a hippogriff."

"You will have to settle for pig." Sirius laughed.

"Buckbeak and his friends may have to watch out if Kreacher heard you." Remus tried to lighten the mood a bit.

Regulus watched him dig in. "Thankfully mother is not around to see your manners."

Harry stopped. "Sorry."

"You used up a lot of magic, it's natural." Nicholas assured him.

They were all hungry and not simply because they missed a meal. Arabella was the only one who hadn't been involved and just sipped some tea. They had not just gone into battle but they had used their core magic as well. Both Harry and surely Adrian would be the worst as they supplied the most magic but they all had. They proved they all had some elemental.

Harry was surprised later to notice a small cat making its way into his lap. "Well hello."

Arabella smiled. "He is one of my newest litter."

Harry pet the little ball of black fur. "He looks a bit like Mr Paws."

Arabella laughed. "He does.."

Sirius surprised even himself. "Maybe it is a sign."

"A sign?"

"You are down to two cats."

Regulus smirked at him. "You sound disappointed."

Sirius shrugged. "They live with Remus now."

Remus reminded Harry. "Argus will surely want his cat back."

"She wants him back just as much." Harry admitted. "What do you think little one, ready to join my bunch?"

"What will you name him?" Sirius asked. It was obvious Harry already decided.

Harry hadn't named one since he was four and his choices reflected that. Snowy had been named for being found in winter and Rummy as he was in the garbage. Mr Paws because of his dirty paw prints and Buttertail had always got into food on the counter.

Harry looked at his new member and settled on the name Dubh. It meant Black in Gaelic. Not for the color, but to honor his family and what they had all faced that day. His cats would always be a part of his family.

Regulus sent his nephew blushing when he said. "Hopefully Adrian is fond of cats. His future home is likely to be a menagerie."

* * *

Harry and his Uncle remained there until after the trial. The inner circle had all been given the kiss for the deaths of the veela. Those who had simply been guards were given life in a black cell. Their memories of the order were erased for safety anyways. Harry and Adrian both returned to school and we're happy to get back into things. Argus was happily reunited with Mrs Norris. The cat was happy to be home but she often visited Harry. Argus had retired but he was allowed to remain at the school. He had the McKinnon estate but the school was home. A new care taker would be found but for now elves did the work.

Harry had not been invited to the woods for two months after he returned. He had worried the centaurs had not been willing to teach him again. But his training had continued again after a long lecture from Magorian.

That July saw Harry becoming an adult. His uncles all took him for his apparition. He was beaming. "I did it."

Sirius put him in a headlock. "There was no doubt."

"One more stop before we hit the bank and your party."

Harry grinned. "My animagus license."

Sirius reminded him. "Quicker than us."

"Grandsire says it's because of my powers."

Regulus watched as Harry went in, "He is truly their heir."

"Good thing we don't live in a Black house any more." Remus laughed,

"And why us that?" Regulus wondered.

"He is lord Black officially. Could kick you out."

Sirius pouted. "Kick me out? I am his favourite uncle."

"Wouldn't be the first time." Regulus laughed.

"Hey little brother I ran away."

Harry appeared beaming, "I did it."

They knew he would as he could transform for a week now. But he had to be seventeen to register. They took him to the bank where he got the Potter and Black rings. He has been lord since he was little but it was official now. He had private access to his trust fund and control over the homes. He wouldn't get the main estate until he was twenty one. Before the party he was given his traditional gift. He was given the watch that belonged to Arcturus. Sirius had his father's watch. It seemed Orion had insisted it be sent to Sirius when he died. Sirius had a newer watch when he turned seventeen but it was his dad's he wore. Regulus had the one that belonged to Pollux. Like Sirius, he originally had a newer watch, Pollux alive when Regulus was seventeen. Unfortunately James watch had been destroyed in the house. Besides Harry was a Black as well.

Everyone was waiting for them at the coast where his party was being held. His friends were taking him out for drinks later on. Harry couldn't believe he and his friends were seniors that year. More freedom to leave campus but more pressure.

Adrian came over and kissed him. "Can I take it from that smile it went well?"

"Both." Harry returned the kiss.

Adrian looked at the rings and watch. "Four pieces of new jewelry."

Harry was confused. "Four?"

Adrian handed him a badge. "Head boy."

Harry wasn't too surprised but beamed. "Thought maybe Draco."

Draco reminded him. "You are top student and prefect."

Hermione cut in. "Top boy. I believe I beat him."

Harry kissed her on the cheek. "By half a point. Sharing a tower."

Sirius grumbled. "Maybe will insist you live with Moony."

Remus laughed at Harry's confusion. "Worried about your private rooms."

"Oh don't worry that is what alcoves are for. Besides Adrian has his own."

Regulus motioned. "Better go join your party before Sirius loses his cool."

Sirius was always the worst about seeing Harry as an adult. He still couldn't see him dating. He remembered when they thought Harry and Viktor had a crush. Viktor was dating Fleur and likely to be engaged soon. Both were there at the party. Harry and his friends were enjoying the party but minds were on the year and future. Hermione and Draco planned on law school next year. Madam Sprout asked Neville to intern already. Harry had not told anyone but he was going to be at school. He had considered a human healer but he decided on vet. He did plan to become a human medic like Severus. Charlie of all people were going to train him. He would study with both Charlie and the centaurs. He wanted to specialize in magic animals which the centaurs were better with. He wasn't sure what he would do when done training. He would study with Poppy to be a human medic. He did also plan to try out for the national quidditch team. Unlike Adrian who played for the United and taught, he didn't see it full time.

Remus reminded his friend. "He is an adult."

Sirius grunted. "He is in school."

"Keep it up big brother and he may keep his threat to reinstate arranged marriages."

Sirius smirked. "Oh he has plans for you."

Severus didn't find it funny. "Fortunately I have no meddling guardian to arrange it."

Remus nudged him. "I am sure Lucius could be convinced to act."

"My so called brother meddles enough as it is."

Remus shared a smile with Regulus. "Your mothers nightmare of a potions master son in law may come true."

Regulus gave him a wink. "Maybe the wolf one too."

Remus went to join Harry. "No guardian here either."

"I don't see that as an issue."

Watching Remus go off Sirius looked. "Blushing little brother."

"Mind your own business before I turn the tables."

The attention went back to the party and the birthday boy. Harry's uncles were all so proud of him. Remus and Regulus had gone out a few times. But they weren't about to tell Harry or Sirius until became more. Harry enjoyed the big beach party with his boyfriend and friends. And later all the of age kids headed out on a pub crawl. Even the older Weasleys, not just the twins.

Adrian raised a toast to his boyfriend. "To the birthday boy. A crazy year to come as you plan the future."


	38. Final joys

Thank you to the three loyal readers who always showed support. This epilogue is for you. It's meant to be a taste of a few special moments of Harry and his loved ones.

Epilogue: New buds

Harry and Adrian grew closer, physically and emotionally, as the months had gone on. Remus had made a point of making sure Regulus was the one who covered full moons for him. Sirius joked that it was because Remus wanted to spend time with him. In truth maybe there was a part. But he had trouble reminding his old friend that Harry was an adult and didn't need a chaperone. He and Regulus were protective but more reasonable. Harry had surprised few in the new year when he announced his career plans. It turned out that his uncles would be close. The auror who had been teaching defence had decided to return to the aurors. Regulus had been offered to take over in the fall. He knew Harry would be done but he had enjoyed helping Remus. Sirius would cover full moons for Remus. Harry reminded his uncles he would not only be an adult but staff.

Harry had finished school top of his class, beating Hermione for the first time. Her and Draco were not far behind. Harry, Draco, Hermione, Blaise and Neville spent the summer at Grimmauld. Harry had made the national quidditch team and took the team to their first cup win in a decade. He had finally shown up Viktor whose team he beat in the finals. Viktor jokingly said he was being forced to retire in disgrace. He had retired by choice. He married Fleur that summer and was coaching in France. In the fall Harry and Neville left their friends in London to start work at Hogwarts. The others remained at Grimmauld.

At Christmas break Adrian found Harry in his rooms. "Forgotten we are meant to be leaving?"

Harry looked up with a smile. "We will be a tad late."

Adrian smiled when he saw where Harry was looking. "So how many of them do you plan to keep?"

Harry tried to look innocent. "None."

Adrian didn't buy it for a moment. "How many?"

"Maybe just one."

Adrian sat across from him. "Perhaps a girl. Snowy is out numbered."

"I had thought of that." And after a pause. "You don't mind?"

"Not my suites."

"Not yet." Harry said but blushed.

Adrian kissed him. "I knew you were cat crazy when we started."

"Muggles always called Aunty Arabella the crazy cat lady."

Adrian laughed. "Thankfully not the right body parts."

Harry explained. "She is getting too old to breed. She has put me in contact with her shops."

"Have you decided to become a breeder then ?"

"I still plan on being a vet but I enjoy it, perhaps other species."

"May need to let our families give us a manor. Not sure school suites will work."

Harry blushed. "Hagrid has an idea for that. Until we need a home."

They were both blushing with the talk. They were madly in love and did plan to marry one day. Adrian at least would be working at the school for years to come but they would think another home. Charlie was training Harry but unlike Sprout, Charlie didn't plan on retiring in two years. Harry was busy right now focussing on studying. Between Charlie and the centaurs he was donee a semester of vet training. But he was also doing his medic training at the same time. But he had begun breeding, well he and Arabella had thought to try. Snowy was delivering her first litter. They were only half kneezle, as Snowy was a full cat, but there was still a demand for them. Harry sent word to the manor they would be late due to the babies.

Adrian did eventually draw Harry away from the new litter. One of the elves would look over the cats while they were gone. Harry was spending the next week at home but would be at Pucey and Malfoy manor plenty.

Sirius practically pounced when he got home. "You are late."

Harry hugged his Uncle. "I sent Kreacher to tell you."

Regulus appeared in the door. "He is just jealous because you were with cats."

Sirius grumbled. "Couldn't you at least choose dogs."

"Not at school." Harry reminded his Uncle. "Besides I am thinking magical."

Remus was in the living room. "Nicholas has hinted he would like you to take over."

Sirius smiled. "Phoenixes are much better."

Harry hated to think of the man dying. "Considering."

They were having a quiet family dinner tonight, Adrian the only guest besides Severus. It was two days till Christmas. Nicholas had told Harry he planned to leave his fortune to Harry and suggested he continue the phoenixes. Nicholas was slowly dying since the destruction of the stone. Harrys uncles made him blush when they joked how many kids he and Adrian needed. Though not engaged, they had talked it. Black and Gryffindor were already one, and Pucey-Ravenclaw would be united. Potter and Flamel would remain individual. Argus had actually hinted he would split the McKinnon money between his uncles who had both been close to his niece and nephews. Harry knew the money would eventually come his way possibly but he hoped his uncles would marry. He had not had much luck setting up one couple but Regulus and Remus had officially been dating for a month. The men though agreed with Harry on the other two and were trying to help. As they went in for dinner Harry decided to give them a little nudge. There was mistletoe and he decided to give them a bump. Severus smirked when he saw it and he could see a similar reaction from Sirius. But it seemed for once the meddling of his nephew was not going to go to waste.

Sirius pulled the man into his arms for a long kiss. He smiled when he pulled back. "Merry Christmas you greasy bat."

Severus smirked. "You too mutt."

* * *

The summer after Harry finished his first year apprenticing saw him win a second World Cup. But it wasn't the biggest change. Regulus decided to make Remus officially Harry's uncle when he proposed. The two men chose a simple wedding with just close family and friends. Harry had given his uncles the use of Black Moot as their weekend home. As much as they loved Sirius, living with him at the old house wasn't appealing. Wallburga had planned to leave her inheritance to Regulus but it passed to Harry when her son was thought dead. Harry reminded his uncle of that when he refused at first to let Harry give him the manor. Harry would get it back, as neither uncle could carry a baby, and the house would revert back to Harry. Remus joked to Harry he should marry soon or Sirius may beat him. He and Severus has been dating since Christmas officially. Harry wouldn't need to loan them a home, he had plenty to spare, as Severus had his own home and the Prince estate.

Harry had established a small cottage of sorts in the woods at school. He was using it to breed as his apartments were small. Snowy and his personal cats, including his newest female Noel, still remained in the castle. He had taken the last of Arabellas breeding pairs in. She kept her older cats like Snowball for company, happily back in her home in Surrey. He was working with Nicholas to learn about breeding phoenixes as well. He was considering future career plans.

Christmas Eve Adrian was feeling sick "Maybe I should wait."

Draco shook his head. "It is all planned."

Fred who surprisingly helped agreed. "Don't want to put all my brilliant plans to waste."

Adrian smirked. "Just like a lion to take credit."

Fred shrugged. "You asked."

"Because besides Draco you know him best."

Draco reminded Adrian. "Uncle Severus is about to do the unthinkable and propose."

Fred laughed. "Don't want to be over shadowed by the old man."

"And you asked permission. You need to propose." Draco pushed.

Adrian reminded him. "I don't see a ring on Pansy."

"Her father has said if I want to live, I will not ask his blessing at least until summer."

Fred laughed. "Scared of her dad? Not very brave Slytherin of you."

"You have never met her father. And unlike lions, we have a better sense of self preservation."

Harry would be the first friend their age if he said yes. Fred had married that spring and George a few weeks after Harry's uncles. Charlie was the only single older brother now. Ginny was off playing quidditch on the continent now, not making a team here, and Ron was in London. Neville and Luna or Draco and Pansy were likely next. Blaise and Hermione were still pretty single. Pansy was working for a fashion magazine. Her dad had said he didn't want her to marry until she was at least twenty. Draco was petrified of her father and her brothers. He would never propose without his blessing and he wouldn't get it yet.

Adrian had the uncles blessing, and that of his parents as well. He has been nervously planning the proposal. He was thinking a summer wedding after the national quidditch season was over. Then they could hobeymoon before school. He turned to his boyfriends two closest friends for some advice on proposing. He was nervous but had no doubt what he wanted.

This year Harry came looking for him. "I thought we were meeting."

Adrian kissed him. "Sorry,might distracted by Hagrid."

"My uncle may terrorize my cats if he thinks they are to blame again."

"They know we will be late."

"Have errands to run or something?"

Adrian nodded. "Just one. Something grandfather asked me to check on."

Harry was surprised they weren't headed into town. "I assume he us already at the manor. The bar?"

Adrian shook his head. "No, at the manor."

Harry was surprised but allowed himself to be apparated. Adrian and Aberforth had become quite close over the past years. Aberforth had retired finally. Though he had the Ravenclaw estate, he had moved in with his grandson. Adrian's parents had insisted on it. He owned the bar still but had a manager for it. Adrian and his grandsire had become close as the man helped train him. Harrys knewAdrian has been to the manor but had never been before. It seemed an odd stop that afternoon.

Harry felt like something was up and when he saw the horses he knew he was right. Adrian's horse from his main manor was brought. Harry had been riding for years, but a horse was surprisingly not in his menagerie. He always borrowed.

Harry smiled when he saw the horses. "What kind of errand is this?"

"More of a Christmas gift. It was too big to put under the tree."

Harry realized. "You mean…"

Adrian led the beautiful dapple Arabian forward. "I hope you approve."

Harry stroked the big mares nose. "She is beautiful."

"Thought your own had been missing from the menagerie too long."

Harry laughed as he fed her a carrot given. "She is perfect."

"How about we take them for a rude to test her out?"

"Since her and Tumbler are saddled, would be a waste not to."

Adrian mounted his big black. "Have you thought a name?"

Harry mounted her. "Need to get to know her a bit."

The two of them headed out into the vast grounds. He had never had a bond with horses like his other animals. But he still felt a connection to them. He road the same Malfoy, Pucey and Krum horses but not the same. He knew with time his bond with her would grow. As they road he settled on the name Eirlys. Like his cats, he took inspirations. He named his newest cat Noel as she was born a year ago. Inspired by the snow, and already having a cat Snowy, he chose the welsh word for snowdrop. The manor where they were riding was in southern Wales. Though dapple grey, she had a Snow White tail and mane.

Harry was surprised when he saw a building as they headed back. "What is that?"

Adrian hid a secret smile. "Out shed of some kind."

"It is a chicken coop."

Adrian dismounted with him. "It is a large property."

Harrys saw the chickens. "Those are my chickens."

"Are you sure?"

Harry reminded him. "I know my birds."

Adrian shrugged. "It seemed the right spot. The tree and all."

Harry was about to mention the tree when he saw the stones. "Rummy and Mr Paws."

Adrian was fumbling. "I knew you'd want them here."

Harry watched him in surprise. "Here."

"The zoo you have been asked to help is near. And we need a weekend home."

Harry was amazed when he knelt. "Adrian?"

Adrian took out a ring. "I love you. I even love your crazy menagerie. Marry me."

Harry nodded in amazement. "Yes."

Adrian slid the ring on Harry and pulled him down into his arms for a long passionate kiss. They were broken apart by clapping. Harry was amazed to find both their families and many friends behind them. Champagne had been bright for a toast before they headed for dinner. Aberforth had been pleased to offer them the house. They had many to choose from but this was perfect. A new sanctuary was opening that summer. It was a zoo but magical animals. Xeno and the Scamander family were opening it. Luna was training to be a zoologist, but she was helping to find new species, and working for her dads paper. They had needed a vet though and had recently approached Harry. He would start in the fall after quidditch. He planned to do breeding still and help at school. Charlie specialized in regular animals. A human medic could be of use as well. Adrian thought the home perfect. Harry had the room to breed and was near the zoo even if living at school with him. The Black coastal hone and Grimmauld were likely to be frequently used. His childhood home in fact belonged to Lucius, once a safe house. He loved the home but it wasn't right for him and Adrian. It would soon be empty as Sirius and Severus were soon to wed.

Back at the manor Harry looked at the gifts. "I don't need any more. I got the perfect two."

* * *

It turned out Harry didn't beat his last Uncle after all. Sirius and Severus had not wanted any fuss. They hadn't eloped but they told no one until the wedding. The two were married at the start of Easter and Sirius moved to school. Narcissa was too distracted helping to plan Harry's wedding she had barely complained. Harry and Adrian were talking kids already. Fred had announced he and Alicia were expecting twin boys in September, George and Angelina welcomed a daughter in May. Draco had braved asking lord Parkinon for his blessing. With a promise to marry in the fall, he got it and proposed. Hermione and Blaise surprised a few when they began dating though only recent. Harry finished his training as did his friends. Hermione took a job in law with the ministry and Draco for his dad. Harry won his third cup a week before his wedding.

On the third day in August the wedding arrived. Harry had chosen Draco, Fred and Neville and Hermione to stand up for him. Adrian has Marcus as his best man. George was the only non Slytherin on that side. They had chosen to marry at the Black manor on the coast. Harry had spent the morning with his grandparents alone. They were all proud of him and his choice. Their paintings had been moved to his new home. Adrian was happy to have them.

Sirius looked at Harry. "You haven't told us."

Harry played coy."What?"

"Who gets to give you away?" Sirius reminded him.

"Oh I was thinking Severus."

Severus smirked. "Good taste."

Regulus didn't find it funny. "You said two."

Harry smiled. "I was thinking the marauders."

Remus hugged him. "You know we'd be honoured."

Sirius agreed. "Best choice."

Regulus kissed his nephew. "Honoured to be here."

Harry decided the marauders represented both his parents who he wished could be there. He and Adrian were both walking the aisle and being presented. They were being married down on the beach. Narcissa and Aurelia had gone crazy planning. There was a beautiful stone outcrop along the water which the grooms stood on, backs to the water. The guests were in chairs facing the water. Conk shells filled with wild flowers hung at the end of each row. The reception was where they went crazy.

Harry could not take his eyes from his fiancé when they took their vows. Harry was shocked but had tears of happiness when he saw his ring bearers. Snowy and Buttertail were doing the honors, his two longest cats. Hermione suggested it.

The minister finally announced. "I now produce you husbands. You may seal it with a kiss."

Harry passionately kissed his husband. "Finally."

Adrian took him to the contracts. "One last step."

Harry smiled as he signed. "No backing out now."

"After all the planning Mum would have killed us."

The minister announced when all was signed. "For the first time as husbands, Harry and Adrian Pucey-Black."

Aurelia hugged both boys. "Welcome to the family Harry."

Sirius beamed. "Your parents would have been as proud."

Harry hugged his uncles. "I am just happy you are all here."

Harry and Adrian had decided to hyphen but three names were a lot. Harry chose to use Black because of his connection. Potter would be a title for a third child. The party moved in two directions. The families went for photos as the other guests had cocktails further down the beaches. They did join the cocktail party before they moved up to the reception. Still outdoors, the reception was up on the grass though bonfires were set up on the beach for later. Five courses of a light summer dinner, and a huge wedding cake decorated in shells waited. Drift wood vases of flowers, and an arbor strung with lanterns was décor.

Harry happily danced with his husband later. "Maybe we can escape."

Adrian reminded him. "They have the port key for our honeymoon."

"And the twins wouldn't forgive us if we missed their fireworks."

Free came over at the end. It was far from their first dance. "All set on the beach."

Adrian grinned. "Must be mind readers."

Fred laughed. "You looked ready to run and the other traditions are done."

The party moved down to the water where the twins put on an amazing show. When it was done the grooms got to take off on their honeymoon not knowing where they were headed. They found themselves on a boat to their surprise and realized it was a giant yacht. They found they were off the coast of Vietnam. They has three weeks to explore the orient, many countries friendly for them. Mix of city excitement, beaches and animals for Harry awaited. Adrian intended to take him to Africa one day, knowing his husband would love a Safari but this was perfect. It would allow them to go muggle and not worry. As his husband drew him into their suite and into bed, all thoughts of exploration turned to each other. They made love for the first of many times, taking a breather later to have breakfast and watch the sunrise. After all the stress of plans this was perfect.

Harry toasted his husband. "To the start of our lives together."

* * *

Three weeks had been amazing. With some magic help the yacht traveled far. They had stuck to Asia, not heading as far as Australia but thought one day. But they enjoyed the beaches and history of Vietnam, Thailand, Philippines, part of Indonesia, Korea and Tokyo. They stayed an extra two days and had gone to Beijing and saw the wall and forbidden city. They had got a lot of animals for Harry including pandas and elephants. The family was not shocked they were late coming back. They returned a week before school began. Harry started his new job in Wales and settled into his husbands rooms at school. Life was soon busy. Fred named them godparents when his twins were born two weeks later. They served to Felix, George and his wife to Gus. Draco and Pansy married just before Halloween. Harry and Adrian shocked everyone announcing they were pregnant a week later. They found out to their delight they were expecting twins. Gus and Felix would not be the only male twins.

In July Adrian had gone into labor with their twins. Everyone had been a bit surprised when he was carrier but Harry planned on eventually. They planned on four kids. Harry was just grateful because he was home. His husband convinced him to still play that summer. It would be his last season he decided, and won a forth cup in row. Between his job and now kids, it was time.

The day after the twins were born Harry was bringing them home. "Finally."

Adrian smiled down at his son he held. "Sleeping through it."

"May be good getting a nap now."

"Know something I don't?"

"You don't think they are waiting to show us the nursery."

Adrian knew he was right. "Surprised we don't have an escort."

Harry and Adrian indeed found the Puceys including Aberforth, Harry's uncles, the Malfoys, twins and a few others. Blaise and Hermione were engaged to wed. They were the last, even Neville married at Christmas, and Luna was pregnant. Blaise joked when bachelor for life Charlie eloped and his husband was pregnant, it was a sign. Ron was now the only single Weasley, Ginny even wed. Harry hadn't seen him since school but he knew he was doing well enough in work.

There would be two nurseries to see. Harry's uncles had done the one at the manor. The Puceys had done the one here. The boys were anxious to see and didn't wait long to demand to see. Like the wedding, they soon saw what Aurelia fretted over.

Harry was amazed as he looked at the murals. "This is amazing."

Adrian agreed. They had seen the furniture but not décor. "Mum this is…."

Aurelia cut them off. "It had to be perfect for my first grandsons."

Sirius put in. "Wait to see ours."

Severus smirked. "He doesn't want to be out done."

Round cribs, a plush armchair on rockers, and the wall by the door into the hall had wardrobes and shelves. But the walls had been transformed. It was murals of the school, for both men. There was an animated pitch, and plenty of animated animals. Above one crib there was an A in the middle of a quidditch hoop. Above the other there was a V formed by two tentacles of the giant squid. The A was for little Arcturus James, the future lord Gryffindor-Black. The V was for Victor Thomas, the Pucey-Ravenclaw heir. The first names were for Harry's beloved grandsire, and Adrian's grandfather. The middle were their dads. Against tradition, neither boy had a godmother. Draco and Marcus served for Victor, and the twins for Arcturus.

Fred held his godson. "I hear Krum is protesting."

Harrys laughed. "He did think since our son shares his name he should be godfather."

Adrian shrugged. "Name just a coincidence."

Sirius smirked. "Still can't believe you chose Arcturus over Sirius. You could have at least chose a good marauder name."

Harry laughed at his Uncles pout. He reminded the man how close he was to his great grandsire. They thought next baby they would go a bit more original. But for their eldest two, heirs to their main estates, they went traditional family names. He reminded his uncle he used James which seemed marauder enough. His uncle conceded that point.

Harry shut him up when he said. "Well if our next is a girl, we thought Siria for you." That brought laughter.

Remus smiled at his nephew. "You know how to shut him up."

Adrian smiled as they lay the babies down later in their cribs in the master. Harry and Adrian had managed to clear everyone out for now. Harry's cats all came for a look at the babies. They all seemed quite pleased by the new additions. Buttertail who was getting up their now and likely to pass in a year, took up guard position over the two sleeping boys.

Harry smiled as he and his husband watched. "Our boys have found a guardian it seems."

An Hope this was a good peek. Thanks to those who supported throughout. And proved my time was worth seconds of yours.


End file.
